El terror de Tenten
by Sara4ibiza
Summary: Algo después de mucho tiempo busca a Tenten, busca venganza, pero solo un acto, unos meses y una persona podrá salvar a Tenten de su terror
1. Comienza mi terror

¡Hola! Pues me volvió a salir la vena artística y pensé en escribir otro fic, para ver si esta vez tengo más suerte y le interesa a más gente.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Y solo les deseo que les guste y que dejen sus reviews.

Comienza mi terror

_-Tenten, ¿quieres jugar conmigo? Tenten, ¿quieres jugar conmigo? Tenten ¿quieres jugar conmigo?- Gritaba una niña de ojos negros y cabello del mismo color- Tenten, ¿porqué no juegas conmigo?- Repetía la niña cada vez más alto y cada vez que preguntaba un hilo de sangre salía de sus ojos y de su boca- Tenteeeen, estoy cerca de ti..._

-¡Ah! Otra vez ese sueño... ¿Quién es?- Dijo la joven con la voz entrecortada- Es solo un sueño Tenten, tranquilízate.

Tenten miró el reloj que había en la mesita de noche.

-Solo son las tres de la mañana- Pensó Tenten mientras posaba una mano en su sudada frente.

Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la cocina, estaba realmente asustada, encendía todas las luces que se encontraba a su paso, hasta que llegó a la puerta de la cocina, intentó encender la luz, pero, no se encendía.

-¡Maldición! No tuvo tiempo de fundirse

_-Tenten, ¿quieres jugar conmigo? ¡Jajaja!_

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Preguntó Tenten con voz temblorosa

_-Estoy aquí, ¿quieres jugar conmigo?_

Tenten miró el comedor y vio como la tele se encendía sola, las imágenes la asustaron más, ¿pero que era todo eso?, el volumen del televisor subía caprichosamente, luego la radio se encendió, Tenten no podía creer todo lo que estaba viendo, ¿por qué le estaba pasando eso?

Unas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, no podía evitarlo, su corazón estaba muy acelerado, parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho y todo su cuerpo, no le respondía.

De repente todo quedó en silencio... en oscuridad, no se veía nada, no se escuchaba nada, hasta que se pudo vislumbrar una figura de una niña o quizás no tan niña, se empezó a escuchar unos pasos, _pum... pum... pum..._ La figura se acercaba cada vez más a Tenten, estiró su brazo y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro manchado de sangre.

Tenten se dirigió a la salida, intentó abrir la puerta, pero entre el temblor de sus manos, las prisas y el miedo, hizo que Tenten fuese torpe y no pudiera abrir la puerta, los pasos se escuchaban más cerca, _pum... pum... pum..._ Cada vez tenía más miedo y más ganas de gritar, pero no salía nada de esa boca, si algo salía de dentro de Tenten eran lágrimas, lágrimas de terror.

La niña se acercaba cada vez más con su brazo extendido, Tenten intentaba abrir la puerta, la golpeaba, nada, no podía abrirla.

-¡SOCORRO, AYUDA! POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE ¡AYUDAAAAA!- Su última palabra fue más bien un grito desgarrador y a partir de ahí todo fue negro para Tenten.

*****

-Pero bueno, ¿dónde está Tenten? Habíamos quedado a las nueve y media y mira, las nueve y treinta y uno- Dijo Lee señalando su reloj, regalo de su sensei por su vigésimo cumpleaños.

-Es raro... ella siempre es puntual, quizás debamos buscarla a su casa o quizás es demasiado pronto, pareceríamos unos impacientes- Propuso Neji

-¡Tienes toda la razón! Pero primero esperemos a que pasen diez minutos y si no hay rastro de ella vamos a buscarla- Dijo Gai haciendo su típico gesto, el del pulgar arriba.

Esperaron más de diez minutos y Tenten no apareció, entonces los tres se dirigieron al piso de Tenten, no era lujoso, ni pobre, aunque todo eso no lo tenían en cuenta, llegaron al portal, todo tranquilo, la gente entraba y salía, hasta que un hombre salió, era un hombre de unos cincuenta años, regordete, de ojos verdes y sonrisa amplia, el equipo de Tenten ya lo conocía, ya que gracias a el Tenten se incorporó mejor a la comunidad y también porque la trataba como la hija que nunca tuvo

-¡Hola Souta! ¿Sabes algo de Tenten? Habíamos quedado y no ha aparecido, por eso nos hemos acercado- Preguntó Lee intrigado

-¡Hola! Pues la verdad es que iba a buscarles, anoche escuché algo raro, demasiado raro. Escuché a Tenten gritar desesperadamente, me despertó, no pude descifrar lo que decía, porque la verdad, eran gritos desgarradores. Me asomé a su puerta lo más rápido posible, pero no escuché nada más, llamé una y otra vez, pero no obtuve respuesta. Esta mañana he vuelto a intentarlo y nada... Por eso iba a buscarles, por si tienen llaves de su apartamento, que yo las tenía pero no las he encontrado y eso me ha parecido muy extraño y también por si sabían algo- Contó Souta

-No, no sabemos nada y yo no tengo llaves de su piso, pero mi prima Hinata si que las tiene, confía más en ella que no en mi- Comentó Neji con algo de furia por lo dicho al final.

-¡Pues iré yo lo más rápido posible!- Dijo Gai antes de desaparecer con un _plof_

Mientras, Lee, Neji y Souta subieron al segundo piso y se dirigieron a la puerta de Tenten.

Todo estaba en calma, no se escuchaba nada, todos estaban callados, hasta que se escuchó a alguien hablar.

-Ayudadme por favor...- Se escuchó a Tenten con un pequeño hilo de voz, eso demostraba que Tenten no tenía fuerzas

-¡TENTEN!- Gritó Neji golpeando la puerta- ¡Tenten aparta!

-Neji... ayúdame... ayu...

-¡APARTA!

Tenten se apoyó en una pared, no tenía fuerzas ninguna, estaba agotada, sus ojos se cerraban involuntariamente, se dormía, pero no quería, no quería dormir, tenía miedo, mucho miedo...

Neji abrió la puerta de un solo golpe y se acercó a Tenten lo más rápido posible, se arrodilló ante ella y la tocó.

-¿Pero qué?- Se preguntó Neji- Tiene la frente ardiendo y las manos heladas, Tenten, ¿qué te ha pasado?

-Neji...- Susurró Tenten mirando lo poco que podía a Neji, vio como este le hablaba, pero solo escuchaba un agudo _piiiii_ no podía escuchar nada más.  
Empezó a llorar y colocó sus manos en sus oídos y empezó a gritar...

***CONTINUARÁ***


	2. No estoy loca

¡Hola de nuevo! Hoy les dejo el segundo capítulo, ¡muchas gracias por sus reviews! me halaga saber que les agradó.

Bien, pues aquí va el segundo capítulo.

No estoy loca

-¿Qué le ha podido pasar Tsunade?- Preguntaba impaciente Gai

-La verdad es que no tengo respuesta para tu pregunta Gai, le estamos haciendo unas pruebas para ver si ha podido ser causa del estrés...- Tsunade descansó un poco, pero también quería buscar otro ejemplo para lo sucedido con Tenten, pero no encontraba- No sé, de todas formas, les avisaré si hay algún cambio.

-¡Por favor, que sea lo más rápido posible!- Le rogó Lee a Tsunade

Tsunade entró en la habitación de Tenten, la observó, pero no la veía, no veía a aquella Tenten alegre, que se mantenía fuerte y que una vez le confesó la gran admiración que sentía por ella.

-¿Qué te ha pasado Tenten?- Se preguntó para sí Tsunade

-¡Tsunade! ¡El paciente de la sala 205 ha empeorado! ¿Puede venir a verle?- Preguntó un enfermera alta, delgada, de ojos oscuros y de cabello castaño que no llegó a entrar en la habitación.

-Si, claro- Dijo Tsunade mientras salía de la habitación

Tenten se quedó sola, sola, una palabra que a partir de ahora a Tenten le daría pánico, su mente era un calvario de cosas sin explicación, ¿por qué le pasaba eso a ella? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué había hecho?

Preguntas, más preguntas, Tenten no estaba dormida, no como los demás creía, no descansaba y aunque estuviese inconsciente, tenía el miedo aferrado a su piel y sabía que no podría quitárselo o no tan fácilmente.

*****

-¿Qué creéis que le habrá pasado a Tenten?- Preguntó Lee cabizbajo

-No lo sé, pero algo malo, estoy seguro- Contestó Neji, recordando los gritos de Tenten y las palabras entrecortadas que salían de su boca

*****

_-¡NEJI DILE QUE SE VAYA! ¡DILE QUE ME DEJE! ¡NEJI POR FAVOR! ¡HAZ QUE SE VAYA!_

*****

-Chicos, me voy a casa, ha sido un día duro y no tengo ganas de nada, si no le importa Gai- Dijo Neji

-¡No por supuesto! Será mejor que descansemos, mañana iremos a ver a Tenten.

Todos se despidieron, Neji se dirigía hacia su casa solo, sumido en sus pensamientos, no dejaba de pensar en Tenten, en lo que le dijo.

Entonces paró, se quedó quieto, mirando al frente, pero no viendo nada.

-Le pediré las llaves a Hinata- Pensó Neji

Dicho esto Neji se fue por la calle de la izquierda, la verdad es que odiaba ir a casa de su prima, desde que empezó a salir con un chico que conoció en una misión no aguantaba verla, pero no por ella, si no por él, sus bromas pesadas, sus historias interminables, repugnante, todo eso era repugnante para él.

No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco, cada vez que pensaba en que ya faltaba menos para verlo, se enrabietaba más.

Pasaron unos diez minutos y llegó a casa de Hinata, la verdad es que tenía una casa muy cuidada y bonita, envidiaba a su prima... Nunca lo reconoció, pero lo hacía, ella tenía una casa con el hombre al que quería, vivía con él, sin complejo del que pensaran y tenía una gran amistad con Tenten, si, con ella, pero ¿la envidiaba por lo de la casa o por lo de su íntima amistad con Tenten?  
Él sabía la respuesta, pero no quería contestarse, prefería engañarse y disimular que nada pasa, para él nada pasa, siempre puede echar mano de la lucha, pero esta vez, ¿podía?

No, no podía, esta vez había algo raro, algo muy raro.

Una vez que salió de sus pensamientos tocó el timbre, no tardó mucho la puerta en abrirse.

-¡Maldición! Tenía que abrirme él la puerta- Pensaba Neji

-¡¡PRIMO!! ¡Qué alegría! Por fin nos haces una visita, anoche no pude dormir, sabía que algo especial iba a pasar y fíjate, ¡eras tú! ¡HINATA! Ha venido Neji, ¡ja ja ja ja!- Gritaba el novio de Hinata mientras abrazaba a Neji por los hombros- Pasa hombre, no te quedes ahí

-Gracias, Yu, pero quiero hablar con mi prima A SOLAS- Dijo Neji aumentando el tono de voz en esas dos últimas palabras

-¡Por supuesto! Seguiré viendo el partido- Dijo Yu mientras desaparecía

-¿Qué pasa Neji? ¿A qué tu visita?- Preguntaba Hinata extrañada por la repentina visita de su primo

-Verás es que... es por Tenten- Dijo Neji

-¿Qué le pasó? ¿Está bien?- Preguntaba Hinata cada vez más nerviosa.

-No sabemos que le ha pasado, hoy no apareció en el entrenamiento y fuimos a buscarla a su casa- Neji hizo una pausa, no quería recordar aquella escena- Y bueno, estaba muy débil, muy destemplada, no sé, no sé qué le pasó, luego se puso a gritar, ahi...

Todo quedó en silencio, Neji apoyó su cabeza en sus manos, las cuales estaban apoyadas en una mesa de cocina. Quería olvidarlo todo, pero no podía, no podía olvidarse esas imágenes, esas palabras.

-Tenten... -Susurró Neji

Un susurró que escuchó Hinata, pero quiso hacer que no escuchó nada, ¿su primo estaba tan preocupado por Tenten? La verdad es que no parecía el mismo, ¿tanto le importaba?

-Hinata... tú tienes las llaves de su piso, ¿no?- Preguntó Neji, pero esta vez no era frio

-Si, ¿las quieres?- Preguntó Hinata dudosa, no quería dejárselas, le hizo una promesa a Tenten de que no se las daría a nadie, pero esta vez había una buena razón- Le hice la promesa a Tenten de no dárselas a nadie, pero supongo que esta vez es importante- Dijo Hinata saliendo de la cocina.

No tardó mucho en volver con las llaves en la mano, se las acercó y Neji las cogió.

-La negra es la del portal y la blanca la de la casa, no toques nada, ¿entendido?

Neji asintió, sabía que no iba a hacer caso a su prima, quería buscar cualquier cosa que le sirviese de ayuda, alguna prueba, algo.

Neji salió de la casa de Hinata cuando escuchó su móvil sonar, era Tsunade, ¿qué pasaba?

-Tsunade, ¿qué tal Tenten?- Preguntó impaciente

-Ha despertado, pero aún no hemos hablado con ella, queremos que alguien del equipo esté con nosotros, ¿quieres ser tú?

-Si, voy para allá

Dicho esto Neji se dirigió hacia el hospital, no tardó más de cinco minutos, no miró a nadie, fue directo a la habitación de Tenten, enfrente del cristal estaba Tsunade, que al verlo le hizo un gesto, significado que era "ven".

Neji no dudó y se puso al lado de Tsunade, miró por el cristal y vio a una Tenten irreconocible, pálida, triste, con la mirada perdida.

-Tenten... - Dijo Neji apoyando una mano en el cristal, haciendo que Tenten se diera cuenta y levantase su mano izquierda, la cual acompañaba con una débil sonrisa, que no era la tenía Tenten.

-Entremos- Dijo Tsunade

Una vez dicho esto los dos entraron en la habitación con rostro serio, miraban a Tenten con preocupación, cosa que intimidaba cada vez más a Tenten.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Tenten con un hilo de voz muy débil- ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Tenten, ¿tienes alguna clase de problema grave? ¿Te persigue alguien, te amenazan? Dinos- Preguntó Tsunade

-No... No, claro que no, ¿por qué? Estoy bien ¿por qué?- Preguntaba Tenten asustada- Neji, ¿qué está pasando?

-No lo sé, responde tú- Dijo Neji con el mismo tono de siempre- ¿pero qué haces? ¿Por qué le hablas así? Necesita ayuda y tú le contesta así ¡inútil!- Pensaba Neji

-Tenten, creemos que tienes trastornos psicológicos, por eso estás aquí, porque te encontraron en tu casa muy débil, gritando sin parar y diciendo cosas sin sentido

-¡YO NO ESTOY LOCA! ¡ME HABEIS TRAIDO AQUÍ POR QUE CREEIS QUE ESTOY LOCA! ¡ES MENTIRA!- Gritó Tenten, dejando paralizados a los que allí se encontraban

-¡Tenten tranquilízate! No te pasará nada, no estás loca, quizás necesites ayuda, pero nada más, unas pastillas, un psicólogo, nada más- Dijo Neji abrazando a Tenten- No estás loca, no lo estás- Pensaba Neji

-Yo no estoy loca Neji... yo la vi... me persigue... créeme por favor, Neji, no te vayas- Susurró Tenten acariciando sus mejillas.

-Neji, tengo que hablar contigo- Dijo Tsunade con tono enfadado

Neji y Tenten se separaron, Neji salió detrás de Tsunade dejando sola a Tenten, no dejó de mirarla, no podía, era su amiga, una amiga, ¿solo eso?

Cuando la puerta se cerró, toda la habitación se quedó en silencio, solo se escuchaba la respiración agitada de Tenten. Tenten se abrazó así misma y escondió su cara entre los brazos.

-Yo no estoy loca...

*****CONTINUARÁ*****


	3. Te quiero, Tenten

¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews! Sinceramente eso me halaga y me anima a seguir con esta historia.

Espero que el tercer capítulo les guste.

Te quiero, Tenten

Ella seguía abrazada a sí misma, no quería soltarse, se sentía segura, aunque sabía que desde que pasó eso todo iba a ser muy difícil, creían que estaba loca.

-Loca... yo no estoy loca... yo la vi- Se decía Tenten

*****

-Neji, ¿tú piensas que Tenten se autolesiona?-Preguntó Tsunade seriamente

-¡Pero qué dices! Como va ha hacer eso, ¡no tiene lógica!- Contestó Neji sobresaltado- ¿Cómo se va a autolesionar? ¡Eso es más que imposible!- Pensaba

-No lo creas, mientras le hacíamos las pruebas nos dimos cuenta de que Tenten tiene magulladuras por los brazos, yo tampoco me lo creía, es más, aún no me lo creo, pero es la única cosa que se me ocurre. Los fantasmas no existen y lo que dicen Tenten es ilógico, ¿una niña que la persigue?

-¡CÁLLATE! Tú sabes lo mismo que yo, NADA, así que no la juzgues tan pronto, por que como mi padre decía, la lengua castiga, no seas tan lista, serás médico y puede que haya tenido algún trastorno, pero nada es incierto, puede que esa niña sí que exista y esté buscando a Tenten por algo. Yo no creo en eso, pero no lo descarto, confío en Tenten, llevo muchos años con ella, no tenemos una gran confianza, pero nunca me ha mentido y estoy seguro de que nunca lo hará.

Neji entró en la habitación de Tenten dejando a Tsunade callada, ¿había dicho todo eso Neji?

Neji miró a Tenten, la veía frágil, quería ayudarla, ¿pero cómo? tenía claro que iría a su casa, pero no le tenía que decir nada a Tenten, se acercó a ella lentamente, sin hacer ninguna clase de ruido, ¿temblaba?

-Tenten...- Susurró mientras estiraba una mano para acariciar su espalda

Tenten levantó la cabeza, le dedicó una sonrisa, se sentía arropada, tenía miedo, pero no era tan profundo como el que tiene cuando está sola. Estiró su brazo y acarició la cara de Neji, suave, nunca se atrevió a hacer eso, pero esta vez no le importaba nada.

Neji al contrario se dejó acariciar, ¿por qué dejaba de ser tan frio con ella? ¿Se atrevería a contestarse ahora? Puso su mano encima de la de Tenten, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo a toda velocidad hasta sus labios, una sonrisa tonta se le dibujó.

-¿Por qué te ríes?- Preguntó Tenten algo más animada- Es extraño nunca te ríes o si lo haces es en raras ocasiones.

-Quizás es porque estás bien- Contestó mirándola fijamente a los ojos y dándose cuenta del sonrojo que de repente apareció en Tenten- Y también porque te siento cerca, aunque desearía estar más cerca- Se dijo así mismo

-Neji... tengo miedo... pero cuando estás tú, no tengo tanto... ¿tú me crees?- Preguntó Tenten temerosa

-Nunca me has mentido, así que no tengo pruebas para desconfiar, aunque sea raro, pero estaré contigo para ayudarte, sea lo que sea- Contestó seriamente

Se sentó en un sillón que había entre la ventana y la cama de Tenten, la verdad es que estaba cómodo, pero había algo que quería comprobar, lo que le había dicho Tsunade, ¿tenía magulladuras?

Neji se levantó, se asomó a la ventana y vio que el tiempo estaba cambiando, del día soleado a noche tormentosa, ¡buena pareja! Se giró y vio como Tenten se había dormido, ¿tanto tiempo había pasado mirando el cielo? Una sonrisa se le volvió a dibujar, ahora la veía inofensiva, se acercó a ella y la acarició, estaba fría, fue a taparla cuando Tenten se giró dándole la espalda descubierta gracias al camisón que llevaba puesto.

-¿Qué es eso?- Se dijo

Tenten tenía una marca, ¿era una mano? Neji posó su mano en la marca, estuvo pensando, probó varias maneras de poner la mano, pero solo una encajaba, alguien la tocó por detrás, Tenten no había sido, no llegaba, ya que la mano, era la derecha y en posición la que estaba no sé puede llegar, estaba un poco más abajo del hombro, Neji probó para despejar dudas y era extremadamente difícil.

Un horrible escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, pero esta vez había sido un escalofrío extraño, inusual para él, aparentaba ser fuerte, él no creía en los fantasmas ni nada por el estilo, pero todo eso, hizo que Neji empezase a sudar, ¿y si es verdad lo que Tenten dice?

Arropó a Tenten y la abrazó, la abrazó fuerte, sentía el aroma de su cuerpo, ¡dios como deseaba estar así con ella! Con su nariz tocó su mejilla, pero no aguantó, besó su mejilla y la acarició.

-Te quiero Tenten- Susurró- Siempre lo hice, pero tengo miedo a tu rechazo, tengo miedo a que otro me remplace, tengo miedo a que te pase algo, Tenten, tengo miedo a tantas cosas, no quiero perderte, no quiero- Siguió susurrando.

No quería separarse de ella, pero tenía que hacerlo, por mucho que le molestase, ¡cómo le gustaría estar así con ella y sin miedo a que le descubra!

Miró el reloj, las siete y media, había sido un día ajetreado, corto, alborotado, incluso había hecho cosas que no tenía pensadas hacer.

-¡Oh perdone! ¿Es familiar de la señorita?- Preguntó una chica bajita, rubia y de ojos azules.

-No, soy solo un amigo- Contestó- Solo un amigo...- Se dijo

-Ha pues siento decirle que el horario de visitas ya ha acabado, lo siento, pero tiene que marcharse- Le comentó

-¿No puedo quedarme?- Preguntó

-Lo siento, son normas del hospital, a mi no me importa, pero es que es mi deber comunicárselo.

-Entiendo, ahora salgo

Neji volvió a mirar a Tenten, la acarició y salió de la habitación, no sin antes asegurarse de cerrar bien la ventana, salió de la habitación y se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando se encontró con Tsunade. Ella se acercó a él, la verdad es que se la notaba arrepentida, triste, no sé sabe, Neji no podía descifrarla, ahora mismo no podía.

-Neji... quería disculparme por lo que dije antes, tienes razón, nada es incierto en este mundo, he vivido cosas peores, pero tengo miedo, no quiero volver a ver sufrir nadie y menos con esos temas. Lo creí olvidado, pero no puedo.

-No te olvidas de ella, ¿verdad? Desde que le sucedió eso, no has vuelto a reír dicen, también dicen que no sabes nada de ella ni de él, estarán bien y ella volverá a meterse en líos junto a Naruto, ya verás- Dijo Neji- Yuna... dos años han pasado ya... ¿nos echas de menos?

-Gracias Neji, seguro que os dio problemas

-No, gracias a ella el grupo estaba más animado, pero cuando pasó todo aquello... ¡En fin! Volverá, nos lo prometió. Ahora he de marchar Tsunade, con permiso.

Neji salió, la verdad es que si hablaba con Tenten sobre Yuna quizás se alegrase, se hicieron muy buenas amigas e hicieron un grupo muy bueno con Hinata y Temari.

Se dirigía a casa de Tenten recordando cuando Tsunade anunció su relación con Jiraiya, al principio fue raro y sabiendo que ya eran algo mayores decidieron adoptar a una niña, no eligieron edad, pero al final eligieron a una adolescente, Yuna, la recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer la última vez que la vio. Recordaba la despedida.

-Itachi... - Susurró cerrando los puños fuerte

Aunque fuese raro Yuna cambió todo, hizo feliz a los que estaban a su alrededor, aún recuerda su pelo negro largo, sus ojos castaños llenos de vida, su risa, una niña muy risueña, siempre reía, vaga...

-¡Con razón hizo tan buena amistad con Shikamaru!- Reía- Pero nadie dudó de la gran conexión que tuviste con Kiba, nunca- Pensaba- Pero nunca demostraste tu pena hacia la muerte de tu familia, siempre recuerdo tus palabras.

*****

_-No quiero que nadie sufra viéndome sufrir, ya sufriré en soledad_

*****

Neji llegó al piso de Tenten, todo estaba en calma, pero hubo algo que llamó la atención de Neji, la casa de Tenten... parecía tener un aura extraño, distinto a los demás.

Neji se sacudió la cabeza, estaba cansado o quizás le estaba dando demasiada importancia al asunto. Entró en la casa, como le gustaría vivir allí, junto a ella.

Primero miró todo lo que pudo antes de entrar, pero no pudo evitar mirar la pared donde encontró a Tenten. Se decidió a entrar, la casa no parecía extraña, empezó a buscar por toda la casa, parecía todo normal.

Entró en la habitación de Tenten, la cama estaba desecha, todo normal, hasta que se fijó en algo.

-¿Sangre?- Dijo Neji, mientras un gran escalofrió volvía a recorrer todo su cuerpo

Había gotas de sangre por el suelo, hacían como un camino, enfrente de la cama había un pequeño charco, alguien había estado allí un rato, Neji se puso en la posición del charco, pero un poco atrás, para no pisarlo.

-Tenten... te vigilaba...

*****CONTINUARÁ*****


	4. Vuelve y ¿adiós Yuna?

¡Hola! Como he dicho en los otros capítulos, ¡muchas gracias por sus reviews! También quería decir que los personajes, a excepción de Souta, Yu y Yuna, no me pertenecen, que se me olvidó decirlo en otros capítulos.

**Nejiten10:** ¡Con gusto te diré como hacer un fanfic! Pero te lo diré en cuanto tenga algo de tiempo, ¿ok? pero no te preocupes que lo haré lo más pronto posible.

**Iron-Lilith:** Haré los capítulos más largos, siempre paro pensando que me paso de largo, para no aburriros, pero intentaré alargarlo un poco más.

Y a las demás personas que sigan mi fic y dejen reviews que no haya comentado no se preocupen, que gracias a vosotras sigo con mi fic. Que aviso que este será un capítulo con el que intentaré dejaros en duda, ya que el capítulo cinco tardaré en subirlo, ya que con las clases no podré ponerme en el ordenador, así que sin más rodeo, dejo el capítulo cuatro.

Vuelve... y ¿adiós Yuna?

Seguía delante del charco, no había dejado de pensar en que la tenía vigilada, pero, ¿desde cuándo? y ¿por qué? Un trueno hizo que Neji despertase se sus pensamientos, siguió mirando en suelo, la sangre hizo un camino, Neji la siguió, llegó al comedor, en el sofá, un charco, luego volvía a seguir y al final se dirigía a la cocina y de allí, el último charco de sangre estaba en la puerta.

-La puerta- Susurró Neji- ¿Tenten que has hecho? ¿Dónde te has metido?

Neji siguió pensando, esta vez se sentó en el sofá, ¿se estaba asustando? No, no podía ser, el no se asustaba con facilidad. Vio que Tenten tenía un álbum de fotos de color lila, lo cogió y empezó a mirar las fotos, más de la mitad eran fotos del equipo, junto a Yuna, Tenten estaba realmente feliz junto a ella, las añoraba, a las dos, pasó su mano por una foto que había de Tenten, estaba realmente preciosa, se acordaba de aquel día, el día en que Yuna hizo una fiesta de despedida, que disfrazo diciendo que era para juntar a sus amigos y amigas. No se la vio llorar, pero sí que se vio llorar a Tsunade, sabía que era algo difícil, que no se sabría si volvería, aún recuerda cuando le preguntó a Yuna el por qué de esa fiesta.

*****

_-¡A ti no se te engaña tan fácilmente! ¡Ja ja ja ja!- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- Neji... prométeme que cuidarás de Tenten y de Hinata._

_-¿Qué pasa Yuna?- Preguntó extrañado, Yuna estaba llorando, algo malo era, lo sabía_

_-Neji, me sellaron con el sello de la muerte, en la misión que tuve con Sasuke nos encontramos con Itachi, empezaron a pelear e Itachi fue a ponerle el sello a Sasuke, pero... ¡pero yo no quise!_

_-¡Inútil! ¿Prefieres morir tú? Se supone que eres feliz, Sasuke no te mira a la cara, no te habla, ¿por qué? Has cambiado muchas cosas y ahora..._

_-Ahora es tarde Neji... Iremos al sabio de los sellos, para intentar borrar el sello, pero... es tarde Neji... muy tarde...- Dijo sollozando- ¡Por eso os reuní! Porque quizás sea la última vez que os vea, porque quizás sea la última vez que vuelva a hablar con vosotros, a reír, ¡a todo! ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Mucho miedo! Pero los momentos que viví con vosotros durante estos dos años no me los quita nadie, ¡nadie! Por que mañana me voy con Jiraiya y no quiero decir adiós, porque no quiero llorar delante de ellos, por que... Porque no quiero... no quiero morir Neji... no quiero... Lo desee, pero ya no quiero... Tengo miedo..._

_-¿A qué?- Preguntó Neji tristemente_

_-Al olvido... a volver a ser olvidada... ¡Pero no vale llorar! ¿Vale Neji? ¡Ja ja ja ja! Tú nunca llorarás por mí, sería muy fuerte, Neji, ¿seremos amigos para siempre?- Preguntó Yuna abrazando fuertemente a Neji_

*****

-Ya han pasado dos años y nadie ha dicho nada, Tsunade sabrá algo, estoy seguro.

Neji siguió mirando el álbum de fotos, había un montón de fotos de Tenten con su grupo de chicas, la verdad es que estaban felices. Seguía pasando las hojas lentamente, fijándose en todas las fotos, todo normal, hasta que llegó al final del álbum, un hoja de papel, no, no era eso, era una carta, una carta cerrada, en la parte delantera se podía leer _"Tenten, pase lo que pase, no tengas miedo. Siempre estaré contigo, Atte.: Yuna"_  
Neji se quedó pálido, ¿a qué se refería Yuna? ¿Sabía algo de lo que le pasaba a Tenten? Le entraron unas ganas horribles de abrir la carta y leerla, pero no, estaba cerrada, no sabía el motivo y se lo estaba preguntando, ¿acaso Yuna le puso fecha? Más y más dudas entraron en la cabeza de Neji, eso no solucionó nada, es más lo complicó todo, pero ahora que recordaba... ¿Tsunade no dijo algo de no querer ver sufrir a nadie con esos temas? ¿A qué se refería? Eso le llevó a pensar que Yuna y Tenten hicieron algo que no debían y pagan las consecuencias, pero otra cosa le vino en mente, ¿Hinata hizo algo también? Neji estaba cada vez más furioso, estaba por llamar a su prima e interrogarla.

-¿Qué habéis hecho?- Se preguntaba constantemente.

Miró el reloj, ya eran las diez, se sobresaltó al ver lo pronto que había pasado las horas. Se acercó a la ventana para ver qué tiempo hacía, llovía a cantaros y estaba acompañado de tormenta.

Neji maldijo, no tenía paraguas y no tenía ganas de mojarse, se quedó quieto, Tenten no estaba y tampoco creía que fuese nadie allí, así que si se quedaba podría seguir buscando cosas, se lo pensó, no sabía qué hacer, estaría solo, eso no lo dudaba, pero era la casa de Tenten, no le había pedido permiso y se sentía como un violador, es que al fin y al cabo, estaba ayudándola, pero sobre su intimidad. Eso en parte le dolía y en parte le gustaba, podría buscar cosas para ayudarla y buscar cosas para ayudarse, ahora estaba solo, quería averiguar los sentimientos de Tenten, tendría algo que escribiese, no sé, una hojita con el típico corazoncito que dentro se suele poner, _"Neji y Tenten"_ por ejemplo. Cuando veía a las chicas de su clase escribir esas cosas se ponía malo,

-¡Qué cursilada!- Pensaba cuando los veía y ahora encima estaba buscando uno.

Se sonrojó, ¿pero que hacía? Estaba mezclando cosas, no debía hacerlo, si quería declararse ya lo haría, pero por las buenas, si se equivoca pues bueno, algo malo, que tiene eso de no saber si de verdad te corresponde la persona.

Neji tenía hambre, pero no quería cogerle comida a Tenten, ¡se sentía fatal! Estaba por coger e irse, estaba arrepentido y no pudo, lo dejó todo, cogió las llaves y se fue, no pudo, no aguantó.

*****

Tenten seguía dormida, no la habían despertado ni para cenar, pero un trueno la despertó, abrió los ojos lentamente, no tenía ganas de nada, estaba tan cansada y lo que más le dolía es que no había hecho nada, ni siquiera había ido a entrenar y mira que odiaba saltarse los entrenamientos.

Se giró y se quedó mirando al techo, estaba cómoda, pero quería que alguien estuviese con ella, el miedo creció, miró a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, la puerta estaba abierta y el pasillo no tenía luz.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Tenten, sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, de repente todo quedó en silencio, _pom... pom... pom..._ Había vuelto, Tenten empezó a llorar, le había entrado el pánico.

-Neji... Lee... Maestro Gai... Ayudadme...- Dijo muy nerviosa.

La puerta empezó a chirriar, una risotada se escuchó.

_-¿Quieres jugar Tenten?_

Tenten se tapó entera agarrándose a sí misma, intentando concentrarse en otras cosas.

_-¡Tenten! ¡No tengas miedo, estoy contigo!_

Tenten se sobresaltó, ¿había escuchado a Yuna? El miedo se le fue de golpe, esas palabras era como una pócima para su miedo, intentó escucharla otra vez, pero no pudo, ya no volvió a escucharla, se fue.

Entonces el miedo volvió, pero ya no escuchaba los pasos, es como si se hubiese ido, es como si las palabras de Yuna la hubiesen espantado, entonces Tenten se destapó, no veía nada, miraba hacia la puerta, pero... Escuchaba una respiración detrás de ella, se paralizó, no se había ido, estaba detrás de ella, empezó a temblar, salió corriendo de la habitación, no había nadie en el pasillo, todo estaba desierto.

-¡Ayuda! ¿Ahí alguien?- Decía Tenten sin parar de correr.

Tenten corría lo más rápido posible, pero tenía la impresión de que no avanzaba, lloraba, cada vez lloraba más fuerte, entonces vio las escaleras, no era mucho trozo, pero, ¡dios! ¡Qué lejos las veía! Cuando llegó bajó por las escaleras, esta vez sí que veía luz, no quiso mirar atrás, no quería verla, estaba llorando, cuando llegó abajo se encontró con Souta.

-¡Tenten cielo! ¿Qué te pasa?- Le preguntó abrazándola.

-Souta... la he visto, me persigue... no me dejes sola... tengo miedo...

-Tranquila, he venido para quedarme contigo, he dicho que soy tu tío lejano y me dejan quedarme así no te pasará nada, no te pasará nada, tranquila.

Souta subió con Tenten hasta su habitación, estaba muy preocupado, estaba temblando, pero nunca desconfió, si de verdad la perseguía un fantasma, debía apoyarla en todo.

Tenten veía a Souta como un padre, como el padre que no tuvo.

Entraron en la habitación, todo en calma, igual que el pasillo, ¿se estaba volviendo loca? Tenten sacudió su cabeza, no quería pensar eso, esa idea la aterrorizaba.

Souta ayudó a Tenten a que se tumbase en la cama, este le dedicó una sonrisa, Souta sacó un paquete que tenía en una bolsa de plástico y se lo acercó a Tenten.

-Espero que te guste y que te haga compañía en tus momentos en los que te sientas sola.

-¿Para mí? ¿Pero por qué te has molestado?- Preguntó Tenten cogiendo el regalo.

Tenten lo abrió emocionada, nada más verlo sonrió, de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas, recordaba, su decimonoveno cumpleaños, en el que Temari, Hinata y Yuna le regalaron una foto de las cuatro en el zoológico, enfrente de los osos pandas, nunca olvidaría aquel día. ¡Tenten admiraba a los osos pandas!

Deseaba volver a estar junto a ellas, desde que se fue Yuna, solo se juntaba con Hinata y ya que Temari volvió a su aldea sin dar explicación alguna.

-¡Un oso panda! ¡Gracias Souta! ¡Me encantan!- Dijo Tenten abrazando a Souta.

-Lo sé, por eso te lo compré, ¿las recuerdas?- Preguntó Souta.

-Mucho, me quedé vacía cuando se fueron, me quede vacía...- Se quedó callada- Souta... ¿tú crees que estoy enloqueciendo?- Preguntó triste Tenten.

-No... No estás loca. No lo dudes.

-Souta... ¿te puedo contar algo?- Preguntó Tenten, viendo como asentía Souta- Verás... es que desde hace varias semanas tengo un sueño extraño, es de una niña, que me pregunta todo el rato si quiero jugar con ella, a medida que me pregunta va aumentando el tono de voz y empieza a sangrar por los ojos y por la boca...-Tenten miraba como Souta la escuchaba, le gustaba hablar con él, porque nunca la juzgaba- Y la noche pasada me desperté asustada y entonces me levanté a beber agua y la tele se encendió empezó a subir el volumen, la radio...- Tenten pausó, necesitaba respirar- Y entonces apareció esa niña y... y...

-Tenten, no sigas, no es bueno, estás débil, no deberías recordarlo, no ahora con tu estado- Dijo Souta tumbando a Tenten y tapándola.

-Souta... hoy la he vuelto a ver... ¿crees que estoy loca?- Susurró Tenten

-No, no creo que estés loca, te ayudaré en lo que sea, ¿vale? Siempre te ayudaré

Souta besó a Tenten en la mejilla, creía en lo que decía Tenten, él creía en esas cosas, pero no dejaría que le hiciesen daño a Tenten. Se apoyó en la ventana, veía como caía la lluvia, a él le encantaba esas noches.

Se sentó en el sillón y miró a Tenten, ¡como hubiese deseado que fuese su hija! Recordaba cuando le preguntó como conquistar a un chico frio.

Souta rio, sabía por quien lo decía, recordaba lo sonrojada que estaba.

-Mi pobre Tenten...- Susurró acariciando su frente

*****

Eran las nueve de la mañana y Tenten había despertado, vio como Souta la miraba y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días bella durmiente!- Saludó Souta

-Buenos días- Dijo animada.

Tenten miró el cielo, estaba despejado, hacía un buen día, la verdad es que amaba esos días, sonrió, estaba tranquila, no estaba sola.

-Tenten, he estado pensando... Tengo una amiga que le gusta esto de los fantasmas y esas cosas, si quieres puedo ir a verla y preguntarle sobre esa niña.

-¿En serio? Gracias Souta, pero si no te importa me gustaría ir a mí- Dijo Tenten

-Bueno, lo que quieras, yo la llamaré y le diré.

No pasó mucho rato cuando entró Tsunade con Neji, la verdad es que Tenten no se esperaba esa visita, aunque le gustaría que fuese Lee y su maestro, quería reírse y también por que los echaba de menos.

Tsunade abrazó a Tenten y esta la correspondió y Neji hizo lo mismo, se acercaron tanto que notaron como sus corazones latían, estaban los dos muy nerviosos, ¿a qué se debía?

-Tsunade... quería preguntarte algo- Dijo Neji esperando la respuesta de Tsunade

-Dime- Dijo sorprendida.

-¿Cómo están Yuna y Jiraiya?- Preguntó Neji impasible, pero por dentro algo explotó, sintió como una barrera se eliminó.

-Neji...- Tsunade tardó en responder- No sé nada de ellos- Contestó Tsunade mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- Desde hace un año, Jiraiya, me llamó y me dijo que Yuna empeoró y que no sabía si sobreviviría...- Tsunade comenzó a llorar.

-Yuna...- Se dijo Neji- Hace casi un año que no sabe de ella y empeoró- Sintió como su estómago se contrajo.

Se giró a ver a Tenten, lloraba, se maldijo así mismo, no debía de haberlo preguntado delante de ella.

-Tenten...- Dijo Tsunade secándose las lágrimas- Seguro que no se habrá olvidado de vosotras, tú sabes cómo es ella, fuerte y cabezona, estará bien. Luego si te parece la recordamos, ¿vale?-Tsunade vio como Tenten asentía con la cabeza, se sentía tan vacía, tan sola... Pero tenía que cambiar de tema- ¿Has vuelto a ver a la niña?- Dijo sin cambiar en tono de tristeza.

Tenten se quedó pensando, ella la tachó un poco de loca, si le decía que anoche volvió a verla no la dejaría salir y eso era lo que ella quería, salir, quería hacer su vida normal, aunque fuese difícil, muy difícil.

-No- Contestó Tenten dejando a Souta confuso

-Bien, entonces pasarás la noche aquí y si no la vuelves a ver, te dejaremos ir y todo esto quedará, en una simple alucinación.

Se le dibujó una sonrisa, que pronto desapareció al ver la cara de Souta, sabía que había hecho mal, pero, no quería seguir allí, era como estar en una cárcel, sin escapatoria.

Al cabo de un rato Tsunade salió limpiándose las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos sin permiso

Souta estaba confuso, no entendía por qué había mentido. Neji se dio cuenta, Tenten mintió, y eso suponía estar más a mano para volver a atacar.

Neji sintió como una mano agarraba la suya fuertemente, se sobresaltó, pero se dejó coger, Tenten no lo soltó, ya le dijo que se sentía segura con él a su lado y se acercó la mano de él a su cara, Neji se ponía más nervioso, pero, no quería dejar pasar este momento, así que abrió su mano y la acarició.

Souta se levantó del sillón y salió, dejándolos solos, él acariciándola y ella dejándose acariciar.

Neji se fue acercando poco a poco a ella, vio sus ojos cerrados, vio sus labios entre abiertos y empezaba a oler su aroma, ese aroma que tanto le gustaba.

Se acercaba poco a poco, cada vez que se acercaba más su corazón latía más fuerte y más fuerte, empezó a temblar, hasta que con sus dos manos agarró su cara sujetándola así, su nariz se topó con la de ella, menos de un palmo quedaba para que sus labios estuviesen juntos, menos de un palmo.

*****CONTINUARÁ*****


	5. Gracias Kiba, siempre estarás aquí

¡Hola a todas y a todos! Por fin puedo subir el quinto capítulo. Como siempre, quiero agradecerles sus reviews y que sigan la historia, ¡muchas gracias!

También quería decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Gracias Kiba, siempre estarás aquí

Sus corazones latían a más de mil por hora, era increíble, un sueño para los dos, ¿echo realidad? Sus respiraciones, ella podía sentir la de él y él la de ella, era increíble, los dos sentían un cúmulo de sensaciones, era como estar en el cielo.

Ella temblaba, su respiración era agitada, levantó su mano derecha para tocar el rostro que tenía a menos de un palmo, abrió los ojos, le miró, después de dos días, había dejado de tener miedo, de llorar, ahora, hoy, estaba riendo, estaba feliz.

Él la observaba, la veía reír, sentía su caricia, ahora le tocó a él cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por ella. Con su mano izquierda cogió la de Tenten, entonces llegó el momento, sus labios se juntaron tímidamente despertando una increíble multitud de mariposas, en sus estómagos.

Se sintieron avergonzados, raros, eran amigos desde hace mucho, habían soñado el uno con el otro, besándose, acariciándose, incluso ella soñó teniendo una familia, ella deseaba que él fuese el padre de sus hijos. Él se acercó a ella más y la cogió por la cintura, se la acercó lo más cerca que podía, seguían juntos, por ese beso, se separaron para coger aire, cosa que no querían, ya que se les hacía eterno estar separados y más ahora.

-Estás roja- Le susurró Neji viendo ese color rojizo que apareció en la cara de Tenten

Estaba muy roja, estaba muerta de vergüenza, pero lo había hecho, había cumplido su sueño, se tumbó en la cama y le miró sonriente. Alzó su mano y tocó su cara, disfrutaba sintiendo esa suavidad, pasó su dedo índice por el contorno de sus labios y luego bajó a su mentón. Luego estiró sus brazos abrazando a Neji, cosa que hizo que él se agachase hasta estar otra vez a menos de un palmo.

-Llevo tanto tiempo esperando esto...- Dijo Tenten mientras con una mano lo acariciaba

-¿Tú solo?- Preguntó tímidamente

-Neji, hazme un favor... - Preguntó cambiando el tono de voz- No me dejes sola, por favor...

-No lo haré, ahora ya no me quiero separar de ti y aparte, sólo te queda una noche, mentirosa- Dijo Neji golpeando con su dedo índice la punta de la nariz de Tenten.

Eso dejó a Tenten en blanco, no había entendido el porqué la había llamado mentirosa, se quedó pensando, se sentía bien, aunque de repente le entró melancolía, le había venido a la mente Yuna, no quería pensar en ese tema que tanto odiaba.

Un _toc toc_ sacó a Tenten de sus pensamientos, al ver quien había entrado se alegró y más sabiendo que era una de sus mejores amigas.

-¡Hinata!- Dijo Tenten emocionada

Hinata se acercó lo más rápido a Tenten y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, la echó de menos y tuvo miedo, por si le pudo haber pasado algo, aunque no quería, pensar en eso.

-Me encontré con Tsunade y me dijo que pasarás la noche aquí y mañana volverás a casa- Dijo emocionada

-Siii, estoy feliz

Neji, sonreía, veía a su prima y a Tenten, dos mujeres importantes en su vida. Pero algo hizo que saliese al pasillo, se escuchaba mucho jaleo, vio a Tsunade preocupada, corriendo y gritando. Entonces pudo disipar una camilla con una persona, muy malherida, se quedó atónito al ver de quien se trataba.

-Kiba...- Se dijo así mismo

No se lo creía, Kiba, era Kiba y estaba grave. Neji salió corriendo hacia la camilla, se acercó, estaba peor de lo que pensaba y eso que él no era médico, estaba lleno de sangre, tenía los ojos cerrados y no parecía estar en su cuerpo.

Tsunade empujó a Neji mientras agarraba la camilla y se lo llevaba dentro, eso hizo que Neji empeorase su estado anímico, él pensaba en Kiba y enseguida le venía a la mente Yuna, sintió su estómago cerrarse por completo al ver a su madre sujetada a Hana, lloraba desconsoladamente y eso que él nunca la vio llorar, decían que era una mujer fuerte.

-¡KIBA NO, KIBA POR FAVOR NO!- Gritaba desconsoladamente Tsume

Detrás de ella pudo ver a Kurenai, herida, pero no tan mal como Kiba. Neji se acercó a Kurenai, pero antes de llegar notó un brazo sujetar al suyo, era Gai negando con la cabeza.

Neji no sabía lo que hacer, se lo tenía que decir a Tenten y a Hinata, pero temía que fuese demasiado pronto. Fue a la habitación de Tenten, allí estaban las dos hablando, pero estaban tristes, Neji supo que hablaban del pasado, les hacía gracia recordar lo que vivieron, pero les daba pena el no poder recordarlo con todos.

Tenten vio entrar a Neji cabizbajo, se asustó y se levantó a abrazarle, no sabía por qué, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no había pasado nada bueno.

-Neji... ¿qué pasa?- Dijo Tenten triste

-Kiba... está muy mal- Dijo serio, volvió a su forma fría, aunque se maldijo por haberlo dicho tan pronto

Tenten cayó al suelo, mientras empezaba a llorar. Hinata en cambio salió de la habitación y pudo divisar a muchos de sus amigos, con caras tristes, empezó a llorar, su compañero, su amigo. Él era el gracioso del grupo, si le pasaba algo, ¿qué pasaría ahora con sus bromas? Su estomago, estaba muy nerviosa, pasó de estar muy feliz a estar tremendamente asustada y triste.

Kurenai vio a Hinata y se dirigió a ella, solo pudo abrazarla y ahogar sus penas con ella, mientras ella repetía una y otra vez.

-Ha salido mal, todo mal, todo por mi culpa.

*****

Pasaron dos horas y Tsunade salió al fin de la sala de operaciones triste, cabizbaja. Tsunade miró a Tsume, tenía el estómago encogido, no sabía cómo decirle que su hijo ya no estaba aquí, que se fue, que ya no lo vería más, que ya no lo escucharía hablar... Todos esos pensamientos hicieron sentirse mal consigo misma, sabía lo que era sentir eso, lo había sentido muchas veces, tenía muy mala suerte con la gente que quería.

Empezó a caminar hacia Tsume y solo pudo negar con la cabeza, haciendo que Tsume gritara y cayera al suelo cogiéndola de la mano, cosa que hizo que Tsunade empeorase, la abrazó, lo necesitaría.

Todo quedó en un silencio sepulcral, con lágrimas que salían, algunas sin permiso, pero salían.

Naruto salió fuera del hospital corriendo, rompiendo aquel silencio con sus pasos acelerados, eso ya no sorprendió a nadie, ya conocían a Naruto y sabían que tenía que estar solo.

-¡KIBAAAAAAAA! ¿SABES QUE TE ODIOOOOOO? ¿LO SABES? ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO!- Gritaba Naruto cada vez con más fuerza y pegando puñetazos al suelo, como si él hubiese sido el causante de todo- ¡TE ODIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, MALDITO TRAIDOR!- Gritó por última vez Naruto y empezando a llorar.

Kakashi salió y abrazó a Naruto, al fin y al cabo, Kiba fue uno de los pocos que se acercaron a Naruto de pequeño, era muy raro ver llorar a Naruto, pero había perdido a un gran amigo.

Tenten observaba triste desde su habitación, no paró de llorar, empezó a hablar con él gracias a ella, a esa persona tan mencionada por todos. Tenten pensó en su amiga, si ella volvía... eso haría que agonizase de dolor, se sacudió la cabeza y observó a Hinata sentada en el sillón, abrazada a sí misma, como queriendo que esa no fuese la realidad, que Kiba estaría vivo cuando abriese los ojos, que lo vería haciendo sus bromas, que lo volvería a ver reír.

-Uno... dos... ¡tres!- Contó Hinata levantando la cabeza, pero nada, no estaba el allí- Se ha ido...- Lloró Hinata

*****

Pasaron dos días y Tenten ya había vuelto a casa, triste, no estaba contenta, se había ido un amigo y lo echaba de menos. Tenten se estaba vistiendo para el funeral de Kiba, no quería ir, no quería despedirse de él, aún no.

Se puso lo último que le quedaba, la camisa negra de tirantes mientras se la ponía entró Neji, desde que salió pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y con el tema de Kiba hizo que ellos dos estuviesen más juntos.

La abrazó por la espalda, besándola en la mejilla, la contemplaba, sabía que estaba muy triste y no sabía cómo ayudarla, había pensado tantas cosas y se había atrevido a hacer tan pocas, cosa que hacía que él se agobiase, sintiéndose mal consigo mismo.

-Neji... Si vuelve... ¿cómo se lo diremos?- Preguntó Tenten bastante triste y sacando a Neji de sus pensamientos

-No lo sé, no lo sé y ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso, aunque sea la realidad.

Tenten se sentó en la cama, no quería ir, llevaba dos días llorando sin parar, aún teniendo al hombre que más amaba a su lado, pero la pérdida de alguien a quien aprecias mucho, es muy duro, demasiado duro.

Superar este bache sería muy difícil, ya que es un bache muy largo y está lleno de recuerdos, cuyos recuerdos están abrazados por la melancolía.

Neji cogió de la mano a Tenten y se la acercó, la observaba, estaba bastante triste, vio su mirada perdida, no paraba de pensar en cómo ayudarla, entonces la besó, la besó con pasión, la deseaba tanto que no quería separase de ella, nunca.

-¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó Neji esperando la contestación de Tenten, la cual solo asintió con la cabeza.

Neji y Tenten salieron e iban camino al cementerio, Neji no dejó de pensar en la sangre que encontró en casa de Tenten, pero desde que Tenten salió del hospital la sangre del suelo desapareció, no había rastro de ella, como si nunca hubiese habido. Cosa que alegraba a Neji, quizás la niña se fue para siempre y los dejaría vivir en paz, ahora, cuando ellos empiezan una vida nueva, que aún llevan en secreto y que deseaba que no lo fuera, tener una relación en secreto es para Neji como limitar tus sentimientos hacia esa persona y eso no lo quería para nada.

Al cabo de veinte minutos llegaron al cementerio, no faltó ningún amigo, todos estaban allí dándole el pésame a Tsume y a Hana. Era un ambiente horrible, Tenten estaba agobiada, miró el agujero que había en el suelo, ahí iba a estar Kiba a partir de ahora.

Todos sus amigos se acercaron a ella también, estaban muy tristes, pero lo del ingreso de Tenten ya lo sabían todos, todos preguntaban, la abrazaban y la besaban, pero eran fríos, algo normal para un día de entierro. Tenten estaba algo mosqueada, no pensó que ese fuese el lugar para alegrarse por ella, ni para preguntarle que tal estaba.

Tenten se acercó a Tsume, dejando de lado a todos sus amigos, ahora mismo Tsume y Hana eran las más importantes allí, se arrodilló ante ella y la cogió de las manos.

-Dios sabe que no hizo nada malo, que lo único que hizo mal fue irse, que esta vida no será igual- Dijo Tenten entre lágrimas

-Lo sé mi niña, lo sé, tenías que escucharle hablar con esa alegría, no imaginé que esta fuese la última vez...- Tsume paró, era duro, en su mente revoloteaban imágenes de él, cosa que no podía evitar.

-No hay peor dolor que un hijo muera antes que un padre o que una madre, lo siento Tsume, lo siento- Terminó Tenten abrazando a Tsume y después a Hana, con sumo cuidado, ya que Hana estaba en un estado muy débil, estaba embarazada y sólo le quedaba un mes para tener a su bebé.

-Es todo muy injusto, quería que estuviese para conocer a su sobrino y no podrá, no podrá- Le susurró Hana a Tenten mientras comenzaba a llorar silenciosamente

Tenten se sentó en una silla, sola, pensando, recordando... Miró una foto donde salía Kiba con Akamaru, su amigo fiel. Hacía nada que se había ido para siempre y ya lo echaba de menos y el caso es que estuvo mucho tiempo sin verlo, quizás, el pensar en que no se volverán a ver hace que te entre mucha melancolía, no paraba de recordarlo.

De repente se escuchó un ruido detrás de ella, se giró rápidamente, por un momento pensó que ella estaba allí, cosa que la asustó muchísimo, pero cuando se fijó mejor vio a un animal. Cerró los ojos

-Akamaru...- Se dijo a sí misma, si ella lo estaba pasando mal, no podía ni imaginarse como lo estaría pasando él- Lo siento mucho- Le dijo Tenten mientras se levantó a acariciarlo.

Akamaru solo gemía, sabía que Kiba era quien lo entendía y ahora solo de pensar en su futuro estando solo le dolía, sin su dueño, ya no había vida para él, ya no había vida...

Naruto se acercó a Tenten, le dedicó una sonrisa triste, sabía que ella también lo estaba pasando mal, entonces sin pensárselo dos veces la abrazó. Tenten no supo cómo reaccionar, nunca había abrazado a Naruto y menos en esas condiciones, pero le correspondió, necesitaba abrazar a alguien ella también, aunque no fuese Neji.

-Tenten, te quiero pedir un favor...

-¿Cual?- Preguntó Tenten dudosa

-Ayúdame a vengar la muerte de Kiba, el era uno de mis mejores amigos y su novia era una de tus mejores amigas, si ella vuelve no quiero que su muerte haya sido en vano.

-¿Habían empezado la relación?- Preguntó Tenten asombrada, no lo sabía, quizás fue al final de la fiesta, desde entonces no volvieron a hablar.

-Tenten, hay cosas que no sabes, el tiempo que llevaban ellos juntos, su embarazo...

Tenten se quedó en estado de shock, su mejor amiga estaba embarazada y no se lo dijo, una fuerte tristeza arremató contra ella Tenten no sabía qué hacer, no lo sabía, no sabía que le pasaba, cada vez se hundía más en un agujero. Todo estaba en su contra, no se lo podía creer.

-No, no, no, no- Decía Tenten, mientras cayó en el suelo, estaba mareada y tenía ganas de vomitar, pero no quería montar un numerito en la despedida, del novio de su mejor amiga, si es que así lo podía llamar.

Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y estaba cada vez más mareada. Naruto la ayudó a sentarse y le hizo aire con un trozo de papel, Neji se dio cuenta y se dirigió lo más rápido posible a donde se encontraba ella.

-Tenten, ¿estás bien?- Le preguntó asustado

-No muy bien, pero aguantaré- Dijo dedicándole un sonrisa triste a Neji- Debe ser por tantas emociones juntas... si no es bueno para mí, imagínate para las embarazadas, como Hana e Ino, las envidio.

-Tenten, tranquila... Todo irá bien, de verdad- Le dijo Lee mientras se acercaba

Tenten abrazó a Lee, era un gran amigo para ella, siempre estuvo a su lado y sabía que podía contarle lo que sentía, lo echó muchísimo de menos, llevaba casi cuatro días sin verlo, lo añoraba mucho y sabía que él era una de las pocas personas que no la dejaría por nada en el mundo sola.

Un hombre empezó a hablar, haciendo que todo el mundo se sentase, todo quedó en silencio, solo se escuchaba los sollozos de la hermana, la madre de Kiba y algún que otro amigo. Hana no paraba de tocarse la barriga, incluso se escuchó como Hana le decía su marido si le importaba que su hijo se llamase como su tío.

Pasó un rato y el cura dejó de hablar, entonces el ataúd fue desapareciendo, a medida que iba bajando por el agujero, más lloraba su madre. Cuando el ataúd llegó al límite empezaron a enterrarlo, todos estaban dolidos, no podían imaginar que un amigo, que nunca había hecho nada malo estuviese ahí, aunque lo estuviesen viendo, no lo creían.

Una vez enterrado todo el ataúd Hana se levantó y se acercó a la tumba, donde se arrodilló y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, no se le había visto llorar mucho, pero no pudo aguantar y allí mismo, frente a la tumba de su hermano se desahogó.

-Kiba, no lo hagas, no lo hagas, no te vayas, me juraste que ibas a verlo el primero y no serás ni el último, Kiba, no, por favor, no nos hagas esto, no nos lo hagas, Kiba...- Decía Hana llorando

El marido de Hana se levantó y la cogió abrazándola fuertemente, la verdad es que Kiba siempre que hablaba de él hablaba genial, incluso decía que estaba en buenas manos por si algo le pasaba. Él de nombre Kento.

-Kiba... te diré una cosa y espero que me escuches estés donde estés, nos has abandonado, incluso a tu sobrino que aún está por nacer, no te guardo rencor, porque no puedo, porque soy incapaz de guardártelo, pero quiero que sepas, que tu sobrino llevará tu nombre en tu honor y que tú serás su héroe, por qué tú, nunca dejaste de luchar por lo que querías, nada más que por eso quiero que mi hijo siga tus pasos, ¿entendido?- Dijo Kento triste

Tenten miraba a su alrededor con una brecha enorme en su corazón, sentía que todo se desvaía, que siempre estuvo sola, a excepción de Neji y Lee, desde hacía cuatro días solo había sido feliz por una cosa y esa fue el saber que el hombre que llevaba amando durante tantos años sentía lo mismo por ella, pero solo había sido eso, pensar en todo lo malo sería abrir más la brecha de su corazón, cosa que no quería ni hacer, que lo único que quería era arreglarla.

Tenten se levantó de su asiento al ver a todo el mundo levantarse, entonces aprovechó y se dirigió a la tumba.

-Kiba... ibais a ser padres y no me lo contasteis, ¿por qué? No lo entiendo Kiba... ¿por qué me viene todo esto de golpe?- Preguntaba Tenten llorando

-Tenten, será mejor que vayamos a casa- Dijo Neji estirando su mano.

Tenten no respondió, siguió sentada allí unos segundos más y cuando pensó que ya era hora de marcharse agarró la mano y Neji y lo abrazó.

-¿Por qué me viene todo de golpe?- Preguntó Tenten sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Neji solo pudo abrazarla, si tuviese la respuesta seguro que Tenten no estaría sufriendo, con lo que él odiaba verla así.

Al cabo de un minuto, se dejaron de abrazar y se miraron, los dos tenían la mirada melancólica y pensaron que lo mejor sería volver a casa y estar todo el día los dos solos.

*****CONTINUARÁ*****


	6. Dame Miller

¡Hola a todas y a todos! Gracias a todos y a todas por seguir mi historia y sé que quizás se haya ido un poco la emoción, pero solo les quiero contar que aún les quedan muchas sorpresas y que en este capítulo, Tenten va a descubrir algo...

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Dame Miller

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas y la melancolía de no tener a Kiba cerca se iba deshaciendo al paso de los días, pero aún así, la espina de no tenerlo estaba clavada en el corazón de todos los que lo conocían.

La relación entre Neji y Tenten iba mejorando por días, a ella le gustaba tenerlo cerca aunque lo sentía extraño, siempre se habían tratado como simples compañeros, simples amigos sin llegar a excederse.

Neji no quería que estuviese sola en casa o que no pasase mucho tiempo en ella, por eso siempre iba a buscarla todas las tardes para ir a dar una vuelta y si alguna vez faltaba ya era por culpa de alguna misión. Como a la que tuvo que marcharse hace dos días, inquieto y preocupado por saber si ella estaría bien.

*****

Tenten se encontraba tirada en su cama, mirando una tarjetita que tenía un nombre con un número de teléfono, se encontraba pensativa, esa era la mujer que Souta le dijo, había pasado un par de semanas geniales, no la había vuelto a ver y su estado de ánimo empezó a subir, se empezaba a encontrar como antes, incluso se veía capaz de volver a hacer misiones.

El no tener esta semana a Neji a su lado la dejaba vacía, con algo de temor a lo que pudiese pasar, pero tenía que ser fuerte, él estaría siempre a su lado, pero tenía un trabajo y era el mismo que el que había elegido ella, no podía retenerle, no podía depender siempre de él.

Dejó la tarjeta en la mesita de noche que tenía a la derecha, junto a una foto de su equipo, al principio la miraba hasta aburrir, pero ahora ya solo la miraba en los momentos que se sentía sola.

Estaba aburrida, no sabía qué hacer, no se le apetecía nada, pensó en salir ella sola en ir a dar una vuelta eso era una buena idea, pero no tenía ningún sitio en especial a donde ir, se quedó tumbada en la cama sin hacer nada, hasta que se quedó dormida y cayó en un profundo sueño...

*****

_Había tres niñas, una tenía el pelo de color marrón tenía la mitad del pelo recogido en forma de coleta con una cinta roja, tenía unos bonitos ojos de color chocolate y vestía con un vestido de color rojo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y llevaba unas bonitas chanclas de color rojo._

_La segunda chica tenía el pelo de color negro era muy largo y lo llevaba recogido con una larga trenza, sus ojos eran castaños y los tenía llenos de vida, ella en cambio vestía una camisa de tirantes de color azul cielo, una minifalda blanca y unas chanclas blancas._

_Y la tercera tenía el pelo de color negro y los ojos del mismo color, la única diferencia era que ella tenía el pelo corto y sus ojos se veían vacios, era como si no tuviese vida. Las niñas aparentaban tener desde unos cuatro a seis años._

_Las tres niñas estaban jugando en los columpios, una de las niñas empujaba, la otra se estaba columpiando y la última estaba apoyada en el palo hablando con las dos._

_-Kokoro no empujes tan fuerte, que ya va muy rápido y me da miedo- Decía la niña del pelo recogido con una trenza_

_-Eres una miedica, mira Tenten, le da miedo que vaya así de rápido el columpio- Dijo Kokoro mientras empujaba más fuerte._

_-¡Kokoro para! Le da miedo, ¿no lo ves? ¿Por qué eres tan mala a veces?- Dijo Tenten mientras paraba el columpio y se acercaba a la niña que estaba llorando_

_-Si claro, ella llora y tú le haces caso, ella sí que es mala, desde que ha llegado aquí ha hecho que tú no quieras ser mi amiga, eres mala, mala, mala._

_-No, no es verdad, yo no soy mala, yo soy buena- Se defendía la niña_

_-Somos las tres amigas, y no somos malas._

_-¡Mentira! Solo somos amigas tu y yo Tenten, ella sobra- Dijo Kokoro mientras empujaba a la otra niña._

_-¡Déjala Kokoro! Ella no tiene culpa de nada._

_-¡Basta niñas!- Gritó una mujer de piel tostada, pelo de color negro y ojos castaños- Basta ya con esta discusión, sabéis que pelear no es bueno y menos por tonterías._

_-Miyu, no queríamos pelear, lo sentimos- Dijo Tenten mientras ayudaba a la otra niña a levantarse_

_-No sé qué ha sucedido, pero no quiero que os peleéis, ¿queda claro? Y venga que empieza a anochecer y hay que irse a dormir- Dijo Miyu mientras cogía en brazos a la niña de la coleta- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntaba Miyu a la niña mientras se dirigía a la casa_

_-Tenten, es verdad, solo quiere separarnos, ella es mala, no te acerques a ella-Dijo Kokoro_

_-¡Para, cállate! Ella es pequeña y no tiene papas, es como tú, es como yo, quiere cariño, quiere sentirse acompañada, como tú, a veces tú sí que eres mala- Dijo Tenten mientras salió corriendo para entrar en la casa._

_Kokoro se quedó allí sola, mirando al suelo con su mirada vacía._

_-No... Tenten es mi amiga, solo mi amiga... - Susurró_

_*****_

_Tenten entró en la habitación en la cual dormía con la niña del columpio, allí se encontraba Miyu y esa niña. Miyu estaba arropando a la niña, al ver a Tenten entrar le dio unas palmadas avisándola de que tenía que darse prisa, Miyu abrazó a la niña mientras con una mano empezó a hacerle cosquillas._

_Tenten apareció esta vez con su pijama puesto, se acostó cerca y esperó a que se le acercase Miyu para que la arropase y diese las buenas noches. Y no tardó mucho Miyu cuando se acercó a arropar a Tenten, una vez arropada se le acercó para darle un beso a Tenten en la frente._

_-¿Porqué no quiere decirme su nombre?- Susurró Tenten_

_-No lo sé, quizás no le gusta, seguro que cuando te coja confianza te lo dirá, estoy segura._

_Dicho esto Miyu salió deseándoles buenas noches a las niñas, cerró la puerta y la habitación se quedó con la luz de la lamparita de noche que había en medio de las dos camas._

_Tenten se giró hacia la izquierda y se quedó observando a esa niña y vio como dormía._

_*****_

_Tenten se despertó, no sabía qué hora era, esta vez estaba todo confuso muy borroso, se veía fuego, se veía a Kokoro llorando, Tenten se veía a sí misma correr por el pasillo y viendo a todas las demás chicas corriendo como ella, veía el fuego, todo estaba borroso y se escuchaban gritos, muchos gritos, pero solo un grito que se repetía continuamente era uno que decía:_

_-¡YUNA! ¿DÓNDE ESTAS? ¡YUNAA!_

*****

Tenten despertó a causa del sonido del teléfono, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba durmiendo, ni cuánto tiempo llevaba el teléfono sonando, miró su mesita de la izquierda y cogió el teléfono, estaba realmente sudada, ahora volvía a tener miedo, volvía a tener pesadillas, pero esta vez era como un pasado que ella desconocía totalmente.

-¿Si diga?- Preguntó Tenten, pero no obtuvo respuesta, se sentía un ruido extraño- ¿Hola?

_-No... Me... iré... _

Tenten se quedó pálida, era ella, un sudor frio empezó a salir de su cuerpo tiró el teléfono lejos de ella y volvió a sonar, esta vez no lo cogió, sabía que era ella, no quería cogerlo, seguía sonando sin parar, saltó el contestador y pudo escuchar una voz reconocible.

-¿Tenten, dónde estás? Llevo llamando desde hace dos horas y no coges el teléfono, ¿te pasa algo? Por favor, llámame en cuanto

-¡Neji!- Gritó Tenten mientras cogía el teléfono- Per... perdóname

-¿Dónde estabas? Llevo dos horas llamándote y no contestabas, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó asustado

-Si, estoy bien, me quedé dormida y no habré escuchado el teléfono, perdóname

-¿Estás segura? Te noto nerviosa

-No tranquilo, he tenido una pesadilla y bueno, aún me estoy recuperando, ¡ja ja!

-Tenten... ¿ella otra vez?- Preguntó Neji, pero esta vez había cambiado de tono

-No lo sé, pero estoy bien, de veras

-Cualquier cosa, llámame al hotel, el número del que te llamo es el de la habitación, no creo que tengas problemas. Ahora estamos lejos, pero quiero que cuando te empieces a encontrar mal, por poco que sea vayas a casa de Hinata, ¿queda claro?

-Si tranquilo, lo haré, no te preocupes.

-Está difícil eso, pero lo intentaré. Estoy agotado...

-¿Ha ido todo bien?- Preguntó Tenten

-Si, no hemos tenido ninguna clase de retraso y hemos llegado incluso antes de lo que esperábamos, pero si tengo que decir la verd...

Neji seguía contándole a Tenten como había ido la ida cuando todo quedó en silencio, no escuchaba nada, pero de repente empezó a escuchar gotas caer, no sabía lo que era, pero solo se escuchaba eso.

Tenten cogió la tarjeta y se preparó para salir cuando vio a la niña, se quedó pálida.

-Kokoro... - Dijo Tenten mientras vio como le caían a Kokoro gotas de sangre, cada gota era un estruendo en su cabeza- ¡NEJIIIII ESTÁ AQUÍ! ¡NEJI AYÚDAME!- Gritó Tenten dejando a Neji helado, no reaccionó, no sabía qué hacer.

Tenten salió por la ventana, era la única salida que tenía ahora mismo, miró la altura, Tenten se lanzó por la ventana aterrizando en un seto, que pese estar allí no acolchó la caída, Tenten soltó un gemido de dolor, su muñeca, sentía un dolor agudo en ella. Seguí allí tirada en el suelo sujetándose la muñeca lo más fuerte posible para hacer desaparecer el dolor lo máximo posible.

Miró la ventana y no vio nada, estaba vacía y luego empezó a buscar el teléfono, el cual no aguantó tan bien la caída desde un segundo piso. Tenten se levantó y se dirigió al hospital, no era muy tarde e iría a urgencias a que la atendiesen rápido.

*****

Pasó una hora y Tenten llevaba la muñeca escayolada, se había roto la muñeca, tuvo que inventarse una escusa barata para que no pensasen que estaba loca.

La médica, que justo le tuvo que tocar una de muy mal genio y que aquel no había sido su mejor día para ir a trabajar, le dio a Tenten unas pastillas para el dolor.

Tenten ahora pensaba en llamar a Neji y a la mujer de la tarjeta; una vez que salió de la consulta se acercó a una cabina telefónica, pero no llevaba dinero, cosa que la frustró más. Salió del hospital encontrándose con Shikamaru, no supo cómo reaccionar al saber que uno de sus amigos sabía que llevaba la mano escayolada.

Tenten se acercó a él y le saludó pacíficamente, no quiso entretenerse y necesitaba unas monedas para la cabina, le gustaría pedírselo a Shikamaru, pero le daba mucha vergüenza.

-Shikamaru, mira siento pedirte esto, pero es que con el dolor de la muñeca y todo salí de casa sin las llaves ni nada y quería llamar por teléfono- Hizo una pausa, miró a Shikamaru y vio como su rostro decía a gritos "Yo no entiendo nada chica"- No llevo dinero y vergüenza me da pedírtelo, pero te juro...

-¿Quieres unas monedas para la cabina? No Tenten- Dijo Shikamaru dejando avergonzada a Tenten- Te dejo mi móvil, té- Dijo Shikamaru prestándole el móvil

Tenten lo cogió dudosa, pero algo la dejó más triste aún, no se sabía el número de teléfono de la habitación Neji y ahora no sabía qué hacer, solo esperar y llamar a la mujer que se llamaba Dame Miller.  
Empezó a marcar nerviosa y vio como Shikamaru se sentó en un escalón, Tenten lo observó, le pasaba algo.

-Quizás sea Ino- Se decía a sí misma.

La voz de una mujer proveniente del móvil hizo que Tenten saliese de sus pensamientos.

-Eeeh, ¡hola! ¿Dame Miller?- Preguntó nerviosa

-Si, soy yo, ¿y usted?

-Me llamo Tenten y Souta me dio su número para hablar de ciertas cosas y siento llamarla ahora, pero es que es urgente.

-Entiendo, venga a mi tienda ahora, estoy libre, así que pásate.

Eso alegró a Tenten, estuvo un rato hablando con ella y al acabar le devolvió el móvil a Shikamaru, el cual se encontraba en el escalón fumando un cigarro.

-Pensé que lo habías dejado- Dijo Tenten sonriéndole

-Solo fumo cuando quiero despejarme de todo lo que me rodea, cuando estoy aburrido de la monotonía, solo espero que el bebé venga pronto y pueda romperla. Estoy cansado de hacer siempre lo mismo: misiones, llega a casa sin ganas de hacer nada, Ino intenta contarte lo que le ha sucedido hoy y yo no la escucho por el cansancio, ceno, veo la tele, nada interesante, me acuesto en la cama un beso a Ino y dale la espalda y finge que no ves tu relación ir cuesta abajo. Quizás fue todo muy rápido- Terminó Shikamaru tirando el cigarro

-¿Eres feliz?

-Si, pero no sé si ella lo es y eso es lo que me agobia y me mata por dentro

Quedaron en silencio, Tenten se levantó y se despidió de Shikamaru no sin antes darle un pequeño consejo.

Era algo tarde cuando llegó a la tienda de esa extraña mujer, pero no estaba vacía, había gente comprando en ella, entró y vio a una mujer de unos setenta años detrás del mostrador, miraba a su alrededor con cierta desconfianza, nunca había entrado en un lugar de esos y entrar ahora le daba un poco de miedo. La tienda estaba llena de crucifijos, cosas de todas las religiones, Tenten se acercó al mostrador y sonrió a la mujer, de pelo blanco, estatura media, gordita y ojos de color negro.

-Perdone, busco a Dame Miller, ¿puede ayudarme?- Preguntó temerosa

-Si claro, soy yo, tú debes de ser Tenten verdad- Dijo sonriente- Ven conmigo aquí dentro

La mujer le hizo una seña haciendo que Tenten entrase en un cuarto que había detrás del almacén, seguía mirando con temor a su alrededor. Llegaron a una habitación pequeña, de paredes lilas, con una mesa en medio tapada con un mantel rosa y cuatro cojines alrededor. En la mesa había piedras esparcidas, cosa que extrañó a Tenten.

Dame Miller se sentó en uno de los cojines, haciendo otra señal para que Tenten hiciese lo mismo. Una vez sentadas las dos, Dame Miller miró a Tenten, más bien la analizó, incomodando a Tenten.

-¿Qué es eso tan urgente?- Preguntó Dame Miller mientras recogía las piedras

-Verás, es que desde hace varias semanas tengo un sueño con una niña que me pegunta todo el rato que si quiero jugar con ella...- Tenten pausó- Y me lo repite todo el rato y cada vez que lo repite su tono de voz empieza a aumentar y también empieza a llorar sangre y sangrar por la boca...- Tenten se cayó, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, otra estaba volviendo esa sensación

-¿Ahí algo más?

-Si, la he visto un par de veces y la última vez ha sido hará una hora y media- Contestó- Incluso el último sueño que he tenido era como un pasado que yo no recordaba y una de las niñas era ella, ¿por qué?

Dame Miller no contestó, solo tiró las piedras y la miró con asombro.

-Estás en peligro mi niña, lo que esa niña quiere es, mi niña, esa niña quiere una cosa y para conseguirlo tiene dos opciones: matarte o nacer

*****CONTINUARÁ*****


	7. Morir, nacer o

¡Hola a todas y a todos! Hoy no quiero aburrir mucho antes de que empiece el capítulo, así que por eso se lo dejo ¡ya! ¡Espero que les agrade!

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Morir, nacer o...

Seguía allí sentada, se había quedado inmóvil, no sabía cómo actuar, quería hablar, pero no le salía ninguna clase de sonido; sus ojos, empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, intentó reprimirlas, pero fue un intento en vano, dos lágrimas traicioneras salieron dejando el ya conocido camino húmedo detrás. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar, un temblor interno, fuerte que causaba un pequeño dolor, pero que aún así se sentía e incomodaba.

-¿Ten-tengo que dar-darle la vida o si no mo-morir?- Preguntó con una voz desquebrajada y temerosa

-Mi niña... eso es lo que quiere ella...- Dame Miller calló mientras se inclinaba a ver las piedras, una sonrisa se le pintó en la cara dejando a Tenten confundida- Eso es lo que ella quiere, pero las piedras me dicen algo querida.

Tenten no entendió nada, las piedras le estaban diciendo algo gracioso por lo que le parecía, cosa que cabreó mucho a Tenten, un niña o a saber que era quería matarla si no nacía y ella riendo con unas simples piedras. Cerró sus puños y miró al suelo, no se creía nada, no sabía por qué le había tocado a ella vivir esa pesadilla, no se lo deseaba a nadie, pero, tampoco quería que le sucediese a ella.

Sus puños seguían cerrados y ella seguía dándole vueltas a su cabeza, no sabía que debía elegir, pero fuese lo que fuese no quería que nadie sufriese por ella.

-Prefiero que me mate antes que darle la vida- Dijo Tenten muy seria, haciendo que el ambiente de esa habitación cambiase.

Dame Miller miró atenta, sabía que lo que Tenten hacía era una idea alocada, pero por el momento le había dado solo dos opciones, que eran las que quería esa niña. Pero no le había contado las opciones que tenía ella.

-Querida, has ido rápido... Solo te he contado lo que ella quiere y solo te puedo contar lo que veo en las piedras, pero no lo que tú piensas- Dijo Miller mirándola atentamente- Tienes alguna posibilidad de salir de todo esto con vida- Miller pausó y acarició la cara de Tenten que aún seguía pálida- Mi niña, ¿sabes que tienes a alguien que te protege?- Preguntó sobresaltando a Tenten

-Neji...- Dijo muy bajo Tenten

-No, no es él, aunque sí que es cierto que el te ayudará a salir y que te protege mucho, pero no es él el que te protege con toda su alma.

Eso dejó a Tenten más confusa, él la ayudaría a salir de todo eso, pero no era él y con toda su alma. Esas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, la cual ya empezaba a dolerle.

-Mi niña, tienes un ángel contigo todo el tiempo, te está protegiendo con todo lo que puede, con su alma, su ser, con todo

-¿Un ángel?- Preguntó extrañada, ella no era de creer en esas cosas y menos en ángeles que protegían- ¿Quién es?

-Lo siento querida, me manda a callar, no quiere que lo sepas... Aún no

Tenten siguió pensando, ¡dios! odiaba esa situación, sentía que todo lo que le pasaba se estaba montando es su espalda, cosa que hacía que se irritase más, no sabía nada de esa niña, ni siquiera el por qué la buscaba. Pero una imagen con una voz hizo que Tenten se quedase petrificada.

-¡El sueño!- Se dijo así misma

Tenten empezó a recordar, estaba en un patio con dos niñas más, empezó a recordar las imágenes, más bien las caras de las otras dos niñas, las del pelo corto era la niña que la perseguía, pero la otra no la había visto nunca.

Un calambre recorrió toda su columna, causándole un dolor interno.

-¿Yuna?- Se preguntó Tenten- ¿Ya nos conocíamos?

Entonces Tenten recordó una frase que Yuna le dijo mientras le entregaba una carta cerrada

_-Prométeme que sólo, SÓLO la abrirás cuando hayas llegado al principio de todo y ya haya acabado todo._

Ahora mismo Tenten se quedó peor aún

-¿Al principio de qué?- Se preguntó

Tenten miró a Dame Miller, la cual se levantó y salió de allí sin decir nada, cosa que dejó a Tenten asustada, no sabía cómo actuar ahora mismo. Se preparó para salir cuando sintió un frio helado recorrer todo su cuerpo, empezó a sudar frio, cuando se levantó vio otra vez a la niña, pero esta vez no estaba sangrando, se fijó un poco más, no sangraba, eso era cierto, pero detrás de ella... ¡había otra persona! Intentó fijarse en su rostro, pero no logró verlo con claridad. Empezó a salir por la puerta, ¿por qué no tenía miedo ahora? Cada vez entendía menos.

-Mira, te traigo esto- Dijo una voz ya reconocida

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó Tenten mirando el objeto que llevaba que tenía forma de pulsera

-Es la pulsera de la luz. No hace mucho, pero quizás te ayude- Dijo Dame Miller mientras se la ponía- No te eches atrás y té fe en ti querida, con esto llegarás al principio de todo.

-No lo entiendo- Dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza- No sé cuál es el principio, no sé por dónde empezar, ¡no sé nada!

-Te entiendo, pero solo tienes que mirar a tu alrededor, a tus sueños, a tus recuerdos... Y entonces empezarás a avanzar

Tenten seguía sin entender, mirar sus recuerdos, quizás debía empezar a acordarse de cosas que le contó Yuna, no sabía por qué, pero sentía que Yuna también tenía que ver algo en todo esto.

-Gracias, iré a casa a ver si puedo encontrar respuestas- Dijo Tenten mientras se despedía.

Salió de la tienda sin mirar atrás, había ido a ver a esa mujer solo para tener más preguntas y pocas respuestas, ya sí que no sabía lo que hacer, no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que ha estado viviendo desde aquel sueño. Se dirigía a casa cabizbaja, no quería ver a nadie, quería irse a casa a buscar cosas, recuerdos, pero ¿qué clase de recuerdos iba a tener una persona de la cual había sido adoptada y sus padres no le hablaban de su pasado?

Estaba cabreada ahora por todo, tenía ganas de llorar, tenía unas ganas de acabar con todo increíble, no quería seguir viviendo así, se estaba volviendo loca y eso le daba miedo, mucho miedo.

Paró, ahora no tenía llaves y no podía entrar en casa, una sensación de cabreo llenó todo su ser, volvía a estar fatal, volvía a encontrarse con la mala suerte, no sabía qué hacer, cayó al suelo y rompió a llorar. Empezó a golpear con la mano izquierda el suelo maldiciéndose una y otra vez por todo, estaba desesperada no sabía qué hacer.

Cuando fue a golpear otra vez al suelo sintió una mano agarrar la suya.

-Si sigues así te la escayolarán- Dijo una voz masculina

-Lee... - Dijo Tenten avergonzada

-Tenten, ¿qué te pasa?- Le preguntó asustado

-No puedo más Lee, no puedo más, quiero acabar con esto, no quiero seguir así...- Decía una y otra vez- Morir o nacer, ¡joder! cuando llegues al principio... ¡no es fácil!

-¿De qué hablas?

-No lo sé Lee, estoy loca...- Calló y empezó a pensar- Lee, ¿te acuerdas de qué orfanato venía Yuna?

Esa pregunta pilló de sorpresa a Lee, no supo que decir al principio, pero no tardó mucho en empezar a recordar, la verdad es que ellos dos estuvieron hablando mucho de ese orfanato.

-Creo que era... "El orfanato Alma"- Dijo Lee dudoso- ¿Por qué?

-Lee, hay algo que me persigue y no sé para que me quiere, voy a contrarreloj y me siento sola

-No Tenten, me tienes para lo que quieras- Le dijo mientras la abrazaba- Yo no te dejaré sola y Neji menos aún

Esas tres palabras hicieron que se le volcase el corazón, le necesitaba y más ahora, lo quería a su lado, quería abrazarle y no soltarse, ¡lo echaba en falta!

Tenten se levantó, pero no pudo, ya que cayó al suelo redonda, no dándole tiempo a Lee para cogerla, el se asustó muchísimo, no sabía qué hacer, pensó, sabía que lo mejor sería ir al hospital.

Empezó a correr lo más rápido que podía y no tardó mucho en llegar. Las enfermeras al verlo entrar con Tenten en brazos cogieron una camilla y se la llevaron dentro, Lee se quedó en blanco no sabía qué hacer, entonces se le ocurrió que llamar a Neji sería lo mejor, aunque estaba en una misión...

Pero Lee se fue al despacho de Tsunade el cual estaba cerrado.

-¡Maldición!- Gritó

Lee salió corriendo camino a casa de Tsunade, la verdad es que le daba vergüenza, pero debía hacerlo, por Tenten, por Neji.

No tardó mucho en llegar y toda la casa estaba a oscuras, la verdad es que la casa estaba bien cuidada para el poco tiempo que Tsunade pasaba en ella, quizás lo hacía por Jiraiya, ya que en verdad era de él. La casa era de dos pisos de color carne, tenía un bonito jardín trasero y una bonita entrada donde se veía la puerta de color madera. Tenía un ambiente triste, pese a la decoración de las plantas.

Lee empezó a recordar cuándo iba a buscar a Yuna para ir a entrenar, aunque nunca lo dijo y lo mantenía en secreto sabía que nunca volvería, se fue muy mal y se despidió de él con un _"Nunca te olvidaré"_ cosa que estremeció a Lee.

Se acercó a la entrada la cual llevaba mucho tiempo sin acercarse, miró la alfombra, con un bonito dibujo abstracto en el cual predominaba el color rojo, su color favorito. Se fijó mejor y vio un trozo de papel, se agachó a cogerlo, era una especie de nota, la cual decía _"Lee, me voy y sé que no volveré. Me voy aterrorizada, por Tenten, después de tanto tiempo a empezado a buscarla, te preguntará de que orfanato vengo, ¡júrame que no le dirás de que orfanato vengo! Es muy peligroso que lo sepa, no debe acercarse a ella, si lo hace... Lee, ¡no puedo seguir escribiendo lo que le pasará si le dices de que orfanato vengo! por favor ¡júramelo!"_

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Lee, ya era tarde, ya le había dicho de que orfanato venía, no sabía de que trataba todo esto, pero no tenía buena pinta, es más el sin estar metido en esta historia, se estaba empezando a asustar bastante. Volvió a Leer la nota, no sabía que había hecho, se sentía mal, asustado.

No pudo esperar más, Tenten estaba en el hospital, había venido a buscar a Tsunade, no podía entretenerse, llamó al timbre, pero no obtuvo respuesta, volvió a tocar y esta vez vio una luz encenderse dentro de la casa.

Tsunade abrió la puerta al poco rato, por su cara no le había hecho gracia que la despertasen a esas horas, que no tenía ni idea de cuales eran, pero seguro que no eran las apropiadas como para hacer una visita.

-Perdona Tsunade, pero es que necesito llamar a Neji y no sé su número- Dijo Lee con cierto nerviosismo.

Tsunade arqueó una ceja, ¿estaba escuchando bien? ¿Lee la había despertado para que le diera el número de teléfono de Neji? Un fuego empezó a arder dentro de Tsunade, no sabía qué hacer, ¿estamparlo o pegarle una patada y que saliese volando?

-Lee... ¿me estás diciendo que me has despertado a la una y media de la madrugada solo para hablar con Neji?- Dijo Tsunade con voy pacífica, cosa que no le dio buena espina a Lee

-Verás es que... Tenten no estaba muy bien y Neji me dijo que cualquier cosa que le pasase que lo llamase...

Tsunade abrió los ojos- ¿Qué le pasa a Tenten?- Preguntó

-No lo sé se desmayó y la llevé al hospital

-Pasa- Dijo Tsunade abriendo la puerta y echándose a un lado para que Lee pudiese entrar- Llevaba varias semanas de buen humor, ¿qué le habrá pasado?- Preguntó Tsunade mientras miraba el gesto de Lee, que solo se limitaba a levantar los hombros- Ahí dios...- Susurró- Me voy a cambiar, mientras llama a Neji y dile lo que le pasa a Tenten y si lo ves muy preocupado, dile que abandone la misión. Por cierto, el número está apuntado en la carpeta amarilla que hay encima de la mesa de la cocina.- Le explicó Tsunade mientras cerraba la puerta lentamente.

Lee asintió y miró como Tsunade se dirigía escaleras arriba, la siguió con la mirada hasta que giró y se perdió en el pasillo. Él se dirigió a la cocina, estaba bastante nervioso y el ambiente del hogar no es que fuese muy acogedor, ya que la casa se notaba sola, aburrida. Lee recordaba la casa, no había cambiado en nada, a excepción del ambiente, cosa que le hizo resoplar. Llegando a la cocina Lee vio en una mesita una foto en la cual se encontraban Tsunade, Jiraiya y Yuna, la observó y vio que estaban en una especie de feria. Yuna se encontraba agarrada del brazo de Jiraiya y este se encontraba agarrado de Tsunade, los tres sonreían.

A Lee se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, que fue acompañada de una lágrima, la cual se secó rápidamente, miró hacia el techo, no quería creer que su amiga y compañera no fuese a volver nunca más, que ya se hayan despedido para siempre.

-Se me hace difícil esto de pensar en que no volverás- Susurró

Dejó de mirar la foto y entró en la cocina, la cual era amplia y bonita, con una mesa de madera en medio, encima había una carpeta amarilla justo la que Tsunade había dicho, la abrió y empezó a buscar el número, hasta que lo encontró.

-¡Bingo!- Dijo

Lee fue a coger el teléfono cuando Tsunade apareció con una carta en la mano, su cara parecía haberse entristecido, era una sensación extraña, era como si le hubiesen dicho algo que no quería escuchar.

Tsunade se le acercó y le entregó la carta con cierta pena, cosa que hizo dudar a Lee. No sabía cómo reaccionar, pero vio como Tsunade movía la mano.

-Me dijo que te la diese lo más pronto posible- Dijo Tsunade mientras Lee cogía la carta- Pero pensé que volvería y no lo ha hecho y ya no lo hará...- Tsunade cogió el teléfono y empezó a marcar, intentando evadir sus penas, cosa que le era muy difícil.

Los dos se sentaron, Tsunade esperó a que Neji cogiese el teléfono y Lee se puso a leer la carta. Tsunade observaba a Lee de reojo, la verdad es que le interesaba mucho lo que ponía esa carta, aunque por otro lado pensó que eso no era de su incumbencia y que debería dejarlo pasar.

Aún así no pudo dejar de mirar a Lee, de pronto vio como a Lee le derramaban lágrimas de sus ojos, cosa que preocupó mucho a Tsunade, abrió la boca esperando emitir alguna clase de sonido, cosa que no salió ninguno.

-¿Diga?- Preguntó una voz, asustando a Tsunade

-¿Neji?- Preguntó

-Sí, soy yo, ¿quién es?

-Soy Tsunade

A Neji le dio un vuelco el corazón al escuchar a Tsunade y tan tarde- ¿A pasado algo?- Preguntó asustado, sabía que si había pasado algo era con Tenten, no había sabido nada de ella desde hacía horas- ¿A sido Tenten? ¡Mierda!

-En efecto, no sé que le ha pasado a Tenten, no quiero preocuparte, cosa que será difícil, pero quiero que vengas por si lo que le ha pasado a podido ser otra vez eso...

A Neji se le abrieron los ojos como platos, sabía a lo que se refería Tsunade y aunque ella no lo sabía estaba en lo cierto, ella había vuelto, no sabía nada de ella y todo eso hizo que una enorme agonía empezase a controlar a Neji

-Iré para allá, mañana a primera hora estaré allí- Dijo Neji sin dejar hablar a Tsunade

Neji salió de su habitación y abandonó el hotel. Sin mirar atrás empezó su camino hacia la villa.

*****

Mientras Tsunade se quedó con la palabra en la boca y no había cosa que odiase más que eso, pero ya nada podía hacer.

-Lee...- Dijo Tsunade con la voz entrecortada- ¿Crees que está viva?

Esa pregunta incomodó mucho a Lee y encima un silencio sepulcral se hizo hueco en esa cocina, haciendo que los minutos se volviesen horas. Lee la miró y vio que le estaba sonriendo.

-Déjalo, mejor vayamos al hospital a ver qué tal está Tenten- Dijo Tsunade viendo como Lee asentía

*****

Una luz cegadora hizo que Tenten despertase, se sintió asustada, miró al techo, no se dio cuenta de que estaba acompañada cuando un _"Ejem"_ rompió aquel silencio. Haciendo que Tenten se fijase en quien era el dueño o la dueña de aquella palabra. Al verla Tenten sonrió y se lanzó a abrazarla con mucha fuerza.

-¡Te he echado mucho de menos!

*****CONTINUARÁ*****


	8. Tienes razón, no es tan malo

Hola a todas y a todos, perdonen el retraso de el siguiente capítulo, tuve un grave problema con el ordenador y me lo tuvieron que borrar entero, cosa que me molestó bastante. Pero en fin, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, ¡espero que les guste!

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, los demás si.

Tienes razón, no es tan malo

Tenten estaba paralizada, no se creía que estuviese ella allí, delante suya. Después de tanto tiempo la había vuelto a ver, aunque no era como ella esperaba, estaba más pálida, más triste y tenía la mirada perdida.

-¡Yuna!- Grito mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella- No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos y perdoname por pensar que estabas... - Pausó, le dolía mucho esa palabra- Bueno, ¡qué más da eso! ¡Estás viva! Y eso es lo que cuen...- Una sensación extraña empezó a embriagarla, ¿qué le pasaba?- ¿Yuna?

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la sala, allí estaban las dos, una enfrente de la otra, como dos desconocidas, sin hablarse y sin ánimo de hacerlo pese a las ganas escondidas de cada una.

-¿Yuna?- Volvió a preguntar Tenten- ¿Qué te pasa?- Esta vez fue imposible para Tenten aguantar sus lágrimas- ¡Yuna contesta!- Gritó, pero esta vez cogiendola de la camisa y empezando a moverla lo más fuerte posible, cosa que no fue mucha la fuerza.

No paraba de mirarla, la añoraba, quería contarle tantas cosas, ¡estaba deseando este momento! Seguía llorando, no entendía nada, ¿qué le pasaba? Quería saberlo pero era muy difícil.

Entonces vio como Yuna empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, Tenten intentó detenerla, cogiendola con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue imposible, no tenía fuerzas y cada vez tenía menos, cada vez menos. Se sintió impotente, ¡su amiga volvía a marcharse!

-¡No te vayas! ¡No te vayas!- Le gritaba una y otra vez, mientras empezaba a correr.

¿Estaba corriendo? No, no se movía de su sitio, la desesperación estaba adueñándose de Tenten y con ello la tristeza y el terror al saber la cruda realidad que no quería aceptar, se estaba marchando.

Yuna llegó a la puerta pero antes de abrirla se giró y miró a Tenten, estaba llorando y dibujó una sonrisa que no era su sonrisa, estaba llena de tristeza y aunque le doliese, era la realidad, su amiga estaba en peligro y ella no podía hacer mucho, solo guiarla, ¿pero hacia dónde? No lo sabía y no sabía si alguna vez lo sabría.

_-Tenten... no me sigas esperando..._

Esas palabras confundieron a Tenten, no entendió que quiso decir con que no la siguiese esperando, ¿acaso no iba a volver? Se quedó quieta, mirando como se iba su amiga sin poder evitarlo, sin poder moverse, no apartó su vista de Yuna, tenía la impresión de que iba a ser la última vez que la iba a ver.

Tenten se sentía cada vez más débil, ya casi no se podía mantener de pie, ¿qué le pasaba? Sintió como su cuerpo caía poco a poco y como sus ojos se cerraron viendo por última vez esa silueta girarse.

*****

Tenten despertó, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba durmiendo y tampoco sabía dónde estaba, la verdad es que seguía sintiendose débil, como si algo le hubiese quitado las fuerzas. Estaba somnolienta, no tenía los ojos abiertos del todo y como tal, veía borroso. Pensó que lo mejor sería ir a lavarse la cara y despertarse, mientras pensaba esto se apoyó en sus codos y miró a su alrededor, abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Dijo al ver cómo era la habitación en la que se encontraba- ¿Dónde estoy ahora?- Se volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez destapándose.

Salió de la cama apresurada y se dirigió a la salida, por lo menos esta vez si que se podía mover de su sitio. Estaba bastante nerviosa, el no saber dónde estaba la estaba agobiando y eso no le gustaba nada. Llegó a la puerta y antes de poder abrirla ya se abrió ella, ante esto su corazón pegó un vuelco, no sabía quién era. No tardó mucho en saber quién era.

-¡Neji!- Gritó Tenten abrazándolo sin darle tiempo a poder reaccionar

-Tenten...- Dijo Neji mientras la abrazaba y la besaba en la frente

Estuvieron un buen rato abrazados, pero fue un abrazo diferente, no era como antes, distante. Esa sensación le hizo mucho daño a Tenten, la cual lo abrazaba con más fuerza que antes, pidiendo asi que no fuese tan distante ese abrazo que se estaban dando después de... ¿cuántos días habían pasado?

-Neji...- Susrró haciendo que él se diese cuenta

-Basta, por favor, basta, deja el tema, ¿podrás dejarlo por una par de días?- Le preguntó mientras la besaba desesperado.

Tenten no sabía que le estaba pasando, estaba raro, distante, esos besos que estaba recibiendo no eran los mismos que al principio-Ne- Neji, para...- Le dijo mientras giraba la cara- ¿Qué te pasa?- Le preguntó dudosa.

-¡¿Qué que me pasa?! ¿No lo sabes? Pues que llevas dos semanas durmiendo, sin dar ninguna señal de vida, qu-que llevas casi un mes estando más atenta a la niña esa que no a mi... Y no es solo por mi, si no por todos...

Se quedó congelada, no sabía que llevaba tanto tiempo durmiendo y menos que le había dejado de lado a todos, se quedó pensativa, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Se puso una mano en la frente y mirando al suelo empezó a llorar.

-Yo no quería...- Dijo sollozando

-Lo sé, lo sé, perdóname, no quería decirte eso, perdóname- Se disculpaba mientras la abrazó- Oye, esta noche, te llevo a mi casa y te preparo una buena cena, ¿qué te parece?- Le dijo alegre

-No creo que me dejen salir y menos si llevo dos semanas durmiendo, y... ¿desde cuando te has vuelto tan caballeroso?

-A ver...- Dijo mientras empezaba a resoplar- Intentaré llegar a un acuerdo con Tsunade para que te deje salir, peeeero- Dijo Neji sabiendo que Tenten iba a saltar en cualquier momento, cosa que no quería- Pero, no te dejaré sola en casa, ¿queda claro?

-Si, pero, prefiero irme a casa, si no te importa- Dijo dudosamente

-Bueno, ¿en tu casa o en la mía?- Preguntó haciendola reir, le encantaba verla reir de esa manera, tan inocente y tan frágil.

*****

Pasaron los meses, más bien dos, empezaron a cambiar cosas de la vida de los dos, ya llevaban tres meses juntos y él por miedo y por ganas se fue a vivir con ella, la verdad es que las primeras semanas fueron extrañas, pero tarde o temprano iban a irse a vivir juntos.

Tenten empezó a buscar cosas sobre el orfanato, lo hacía a escondidas ya que tenía miedo a que él se lo echase en cara y la dejase sola. Sólo una persona sabía lo que Tenten estaba investigando y ese era Souta, si, su vecino, ese vecino que era como un padre para ella.

Él tenía bastantes amigos así que empezó a recolectar información, no la había leído ya que pensaba que lo mejor sería leerla cuando ya tuviese todos los documentos que le habían dicho que tenía. La verdad es que este tema le empezaba a dar algo de miedo, algo no, bastante miedo, nunca se lo contó a Tenten, pero si a Dame Miller.

*****

Neji y Tenten estaban acostados en la cama, Neji estaba despierto y Tenten en cambio seguía dormida con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él. Neji comenzó a acariciar su brazo derecho con suma suavidad, se sentía extraño, sentía su cuerpo ruborizarse, al igual que el de ella, la deseaba tanto, quería sentirla suya y que él fuese de ella, sólo había una forma de hacerlo, pero le daba vergüenza proponerselo, ¿por el rechazo? ¿Por el qué pensará?  
Puso sus ojos en blanco y miró hacia la ventana, estaba lloviendo y la verdad es que no se le apetecía salir, pero le había prometido a Tenten que iría con ella a conocer a Kiba, el hijo de Hana.

Tenten empezó a moverse, indicio de que ya se estaba despertando, Neji la observó, amaba observarla, hiciese lo que hiciese, le encantaba.  
Esperaba con cierta impaciencia a que ella le dijese su típico "¡Buenos días!" o algo por el estilo, pero un golpe en su nariz hizo que dejase de pensar. Miró a Tenten extrañado, no sabía a qué había venido ese golpe, aunque tampoco fue un golpe como para romperle la nariz.

-¡Ja ja ja ja! Te pilló de sorpresa, ¿eh?- Dijo animada

-Pues si... la verdad es que si

Tenten empezó a observarle, podría estar así mucho tiempo, y no se cansaría, vio como se levantaba de la cama, se fijó en su cuerpo, había madurado mucho, ya no tenía las piernas tan delgadas, entre los entrenamientos y su madurez masculina, habían echo de Neji un hombre bastante sabroso, por así decirlo.

Tenten se tumbó en la cama en horizontal, ocupándola toda, dejando a Neji confundido.

-¿Sabes qué?- Le preguntó Tenten pícara

-Ui... no, ¿qué?

-Que con veinte años estas bastante... ¡ja ja ja! ¡Corpulento, sabroso! Mmmmm, ¿me dejas que te coma?

Neji fruñó el ceño- ¿Y a esta que le ha dado esta mañana?- Se preguntó a sí mismo

Tenten cogió a Neji por su brazo izquierzo y lo tiró a la cama, quedando estirado encima de ella, ella lo acarició mientras le lanzaba la sonrisa más dulce que solo le salía en momentos dulces. Neji por su parte no sabía que hacer, no sabía si dejarse llevar o irse.

Si por él fuese se dejaba llevar, pero ¿y si ella no quería? Esa pregunta le daba vueltas una y otra vez, hasta que una pregunta le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Nos dejamos llevar, Neji?- Le preguntó Tenten, pero esta vez estaba sonrojada, muy sonrojada.

-¿Tú quieres?- Le preguntó Neji, viendo como Tenten asentía.

No tardaron mucho cuando sus labios se juntaron con una pasión indescriptible, sus cuerpos empezaron a impacientarse por quedar completamente desnudos, por querer sentirse uno, por querer sentir un momento deseado por mucho tiempo por los dos, por querer ser sólo de ellos y de nadie más.

*****

-¿Diga?- Contestó una mujer

-¡Dame Miller! Soy yo, Souta- Contestó con la voz entrecortada

-¡Souta! Las piedras me dicen algo horrible, ¡Souta por favor, no sigas!- Gritaba Dame Miller

-Creo que sé lo que te dicen, pero por favor, si me pasase algo,¡cualquier cosa! Quiero que cuides de Tenten, quiero que la ayudes a resolver todo esto, por favor amiga, júrame que me harás el favor.

-Esta bien, lo haré, pero si te pasa algo, le diré lo de esa niña, ya sabes de cual te hablo.

-¡No! No se lo debes de decir tan pronto, no sé por qué, pero me da la impresión de que Tenten tendrá que cuidarse el doble, quizás sea la niña que le hará algo malo.

-¡Souta!- Volvió a gritar Dame Miller- ¡Soutaa!

-¡¡AAAAAAH!!- Fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que apareciese ese _Piiiiii_

-Souta...

*****

-¡Va Tenten!- Gritaba Neji desesperadamente- ¡Qué es un niño no un rey!

-¡Callate! No tienes ni idea de la bonito que es tener un bebé, cuidarlo, bañarlo, ¡uiii!- Explicaba Tenten con sus ojos llenos de alegría

-Si ya... Que te despierte cada tres horas por la noche, cambiarle el pañal, adivinar lo que le pasa... Si, una pasada

-¿No quieres tener hijos, Neji?- Le preguntó Tenten algo triste

-No he dicho eso, ¡claro que quiero tener hijos! Pero nosé, ahora mismo no me veo siendo padre, quizás mañana si, pero hoy no- Le explicó Neji

-¡Vale, lo que tu digas!- Dijo Tenten saliendo por la puerta.

La pareja salió alegre, mientras Neji cerraba la puerta Tenten llamó al ascensor, mientras esperaba animada miró la puerta de Souta, la veía extraña, como si algo malo hubiese sucedido.

El brazo de Neji hizo que Tenten saliese de sus pensamientos, Neji le hizo un gesto de pregunta, a lo que ella le hizo un gesto amargo con la cara.

-Has estado bien, ¿eeh?- Le dijo Tenten mientras le pegaba golpecitos con su dedo índice en sus costillas, sacándole una sonrisa a Neji.

Caminaron por la calle agarrados, el por su cuello y ella por su cintura, hablaban animadamente y cualquiera que no los conociese dirían que tenían un grave problema encima. Hablaron de diversos temas, pero el que más predominó fue el de tener hijos, a Neji no le disgustaba ese tema, pero si que se le hacía muy raro, bastante raro.

Tardaron unos diez minutos en llegar a la casa de los Inuzuka y la verdad es que daba algo de tristeza entrar en esa casa, traía bastantes recuerdos. Tenten se quedó paralizada, sintió algo extraño, como si Kiba estuviese allí dentro, como si hubiese vuelto a nacer.

-¿Entramos?- Le preguntó Neji

Tenten asintió, por ello empezaron a entrar hasta así llegar a la entrada, una muy bonita, colorida y bastante ámplia, tenía una foto colgada de cuatro personas: Tsume con Kiba en sus piernas, que parecía tener solo unos seis o siete meses, el padre de Kiba y Hana y esta última cogida a su espalda. Todos estaban sonrientes.

Neji tocó el timbre, haciendo así que la puerta se abriese a los pocos minutos, era Tsume que los miró con mucho cariño, con un cariño que parecía que quisiese gastar.

-Pasad por favor, Hana y el niño están dentro- Les dijo mientras se echaba a un lado y les dejaba pasar.

-Gracias- Dijeron al unisono.

Los tres se dirigieron al comedor donde estaba Hana con su criatura en brazos, Tenten al ver eso no pudo evitar acercarse la primera al ver al bebé.

-Hola Hana, ¿qué tal?- Le preguntó mientras la abrazaba con mucho cuidado.

-¡Muy bien! ¿Y vosotros?- Preguntó

-Muy bien gracias.

Tenten observó al bebé, tenía los ojos característicos del clan Inuzuka, unos labios bastante rojos, al igual que sus mejillas y su nariz, eso fue lo que más gracia le hizo a Tenten, tenía una nariz tan pequeña.

El bebé, llamado Kiba, no tardó mucho en bostezar y en alzar sus pequeñas y delicadas manitas.

Neji se acercó poco a poco, la verdad es que se arrepintió de lo que le había dicho a Tenten, era algo emocionante y eso que ese bebé no era suyo. Sintió mariposas revolotear dentro suyo, para él sentir eso era algo incómodo, no le gustaba, pero no podía evitarlo.

-¿Cómo se porta?- Preguntó Tenten

-Pues la verdad es que no es malo, pero se le ve algo nervioso, como era su tio- Dijo Hana- ¿A que sí, a que tu te pareces a él?

Tenten levantó la mirada y vio una foto de el padre de Hana y Kiba, Hana y Kiba recién nacido, Tenten se quedó paralizada al ver el parecido entre su amigo que murió y entre su sobrino, ¡eran idénticos! Era como si el própio Kiba se hubiese metido en el vientre de su hermana y hubiese nacido, ¡cómo un renacer!

Esta vez miró a Tsume, tenía una sonrisa en la cara, pero era muy extraña, demostraba felicidad y a la vez tristeza, algo que ella entendió rápidamente, perder a un hijo, es un dolor que te aompañará durante toda tu vida, pase lo que pase, seas feliz o no, da igual, el dolor no mira como te sientes antes de adueñarse de ti.

Pasaron una hora allí hablando sobre lo que se sentía al tener un hijo, como cuidarlo, en fin, unas conversaciones que aburrían a Neji, él estaba sentado junto a Tenten y mirando al bebé, no sabía por qué, pero se sentía con ganas de tener uno.

-Pero, ¿por qué? No estoy seguro de saber si seré un buen padre, ni siquiera estoy seguro de saber cuidar de Tenten o incluso de mí mismo... ¡¿Pero que digo ahora?!- Pensaba Neji- Aunque ¡ja! tener un bebé con Tenten estaría bien, peroo... ¿una niña o un niño? Ahora que lo pienso, podría preguntarle a Shikamaru, creo que dijo que iba a tener un niño, aunque no estoy seguro... ¡qué porras ya le preguntaré!

-Neji... ¿no vamos?- Le preguntó alegre

-Si quieres, a mi me da igual- Dijo tranquilamente

-Ha sido todo un placer- Dijo Tsume haciendo una reverencia.

Neji y Tenten hicieron lo mismo y poco a poco salieron de la casa de los Inuzuka, hubo silencio entre la pareja, es más cada uno estaba sumiso en sus pensamientos.

Hasta que Tenten rompió el silencio-¿Qué te ha parecido el bebé?

Neji no sabía que contestar, ¿qué que le había parecido? Pues la verdad es que le gustó bastante- Pueees...

-¡No mientas! No te voy a juzgar por nada, ¡lo juro!

Neji solo echó una caracajada, dejando a Tenten algo confusa, nunca lo había visto reirse asi y menos con ella, pero eso la hizo feliz, por que sabiendo como era Neji, demostraba que estaba siendo feliz y eso, era lo que más le importaba en este mundo, su felicidad...

-La verdad es que si, si que me ha gustado el bebé y mucho la verdad...

*****CONTINUARÁ*****


	9. Lloraba sangre

¡Hola a todos y a todas! Primero de todo tengo que pedirles disculpas por la tardanza del capítulo, lo siento de veras, pero es que he tenido bastantes problemas y me ha sido imposible subir el nuevo capítulo antes.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Y bueno, espero que les guste el noveno capítulo. ¡Gracias!

Lloraba sangre

Las palabras de Neji aún resonaban dentro de ella, nunca había pensado que él sería capaz de contestar eso, se preguntaba una y otra vez si lo que había escuchado era cierto. Tenía una sonrisa pintada en la cara, la cual se veía que no tenía intenciones de desaparecer, ¿para qué?

Pero de pronto pasó, la sonrisa desapareció, le vino directamente a la mente todo lo que estaba haciendo, estaba buscando información sobre el orfanato y no le había dicho nada a él, nada. Por su mente no paraban de recorrerle imágenes de los documentos que tenía guardados en casa de Souta, no sabía por qué, pero se sentía mal, sentía que estaba traicionando a Neji, que estaba desconfiando.

-Neji...- Le llamó con la voz entrecortada

-¿Mm?

-Veras... ¡es que si no te lo digo me empezaré a sentir peor!

Estas palabras confundieron a Neji, ¿de qué hablaba ahora? La miró sorprendido y confuso, esperando a que ella volviese a hablar para aclarar eso

-¡Perdóname! Pero, empecé a buscar cosas sobre el orfanato junto a Souta- Calló al notar a Neji tensarse, eso no le dio buena espina, más de la mitad de las veces- que ella había visto- que él se tensaba era porque algo le había sentado mal o se estaba cabreando, cosa que hizo que a Tenten le entrase miedo, miedo por perderle.

-¡¿Qué has hecho qué?!- Le preguntó más frio de lo normal, dando a entender que estaba cabreado

-¡Perdóname Neji! Sé que lo tenía que haber dicho, pero seguro que te ibas a negar créeme que me interesa averiguar de dónde vengo y el por qué de todo esto- Le explicó nerviosa

Neji dejó de mirarla y de hablarle, no quería, estaba bastante enfadado, y cuando eso le pasaba lo mejor era dejarlo estar, ya daría el la iniciativa.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, Tenten miraba preocupada a Neji, el cual no le había dirigido la mirada en los diez minutos que llevaban andando.

-¿Y si te pasa algo?- Preguntó Neji asustándola

-No lo sé...- Contestó bajando la mirada- Prefiero correr el riesgo, lo siento...- Se dijo esta vez para sí.

El móvil de Tenten empezó a sonar, haciendo que los dos estuviesen atentos al aparato.

-¿Diga?- Contestó Tenten extrañada

-¡Tenten querida! Soy yo Dame Miller, ¡no te lo puedes creer!- Hablaba Miller asustada

-¿Qu-qué ha pasado?- Preguntó asustada

-¡Le ha matado! ¡HAN MATADO A SOUTA!

Esas palabras hicieron que Tenten quedase petrificada, haciendo así que el móvil cayese al suelo y asustando a Neji.

-¿Qué pasa Tenten? ¿Qué pasa?- Le preguntaba, mientas la agarraba de los hombros

-Está muerto... Souta está muerto...- Tenten empezó a llorar desconsolada, dejando a Neji bastante extrañado.

Eso alimentó el miedo a Neji, culpando a los documentos sobre el orfanato, ahora sí que lo llevaba claro, no la dejaría, le prohibiría que lo hiciese.

*****

Pasaron dos días y Tenten no había vuelto a decir nada, seguía allí, sentada en el sofá mirando la lluvia caer. Como sus ojos.

Neji no sabía qué hacer, estaba bastante preocupado por ella, quería animarla, ¿pero cómo? Esa era la pregunta que llevaba haciéndose desde hacía dos días.

-Tenten... Vamos, vamos a comer- Le dijo mientras la cogía de la mano derecha.

Tenten negó con la cabeza, dejando caer más lágrimas de sus ojos tristes, sin vida- No quiero comer nada...- Dijo débilmente

-Tienes que comer algo, te guste o no, llevas dos días sin comer nada, y sabes que no voy a permitir eso.

-Neji...- Lo llamó Tenten ahogándose en su pecho- ¿Por qué...?

No podía contestar a esa pregunta, lo deseaba, pero no podía, era muy difícil la respuesta, estaba seguro de que nadie la sabía, nadie.

El timbre sonó, asustándolos. Neji se levantó a abrir y giró la cara al ver quién era, Dame Miller, no sabía por qué, pero no le gustaba nada la idea de que Tenten se viese con ella, no le gustaba nada, y sabía que ella lo notaba.

-No he venido a verte a ti- Dijo Miller intentando entrar

-Pero si a mi novia- Contestó Neji cerrándole el paso

-Verás... Sé que no ha vuelto a mediar palabra, y créeme que no lo hago por mí, sino por ella y por Souta, por nadie más. Sé que es injusto que ella tenga que sufrir todo esto, pero es lo que le ha tocado, yo sólo, escúchame bien, SÓLO quiero ayudarla, ¿me entiendes?

Neji no respondió, solo se apartó dejando pasar a Dame Miller, fijándose en que llevaba dos bolsas llenas de papeles.

-Querida... Querida, háblame, venga háblame- Dijo Miller dejando las bolsas en el sofá y sentándose a su lado.

-Miller...- Susurró Tenten- ¿Por qué...?

-Esa pregunta me la hace todo el rato- Dijo Neji, mientras aprovechaba e intentaba mirar qué había en las bolsas.

-¿Nadie te ha enseñado que no debes mirar en las cosas de los demás?- Preguntó Miller, asustando a Neji

-Espero que no sean los documentos y cosas del orfanato, porque no quiero que entren aquí.

-Lo siento querido, pero eso es, y acaban de entrar- Dijo Miller acariciando a Tenten.

Tenten cerró los ojos y se apoyó en el sofá, ante la mirada de los demás. No tardó mucho cuando abrió los ojos y los miró, ahora se sentía algo mejor, pero no había mucha diferencia.

-Neji... Dame Miller...- Dijo Tenten triste

-Querida, he venido para ver cómo estabas y para traerte los documentos que tenía Souta en su apartamento- Dijo señalando las bolsas

-Gracias... Me dijo que no las quería leer hasta que no los tuviese todos...

-Lo sé y así lo hizo, pero... Quiero cambiar de tema, ¿te parece?- Preguntó Dame Miller mirando como Tenten asentía- Verás, no sé si será lo más apropiado...

-Fíjate, quiere hablar pero no sabe si es apropiado...- Susurró Neji, llegando a Dame Miller pero no a Tenten.

-En fin, quería hablarte de Souta- Al decir esto Tenten se tensó- Me acuerdo cuando me contaste que veías a una niña que te preguntaba si querías jugar con ella, y que cada vez que te lo preguntaba empezaba a subir el tono y a sangrar por la nariz y los ojos, ¿cierto?

-Cierto...

Neji estaba bastante interesado en la conversación así que se sentó en el sillón que había en el lado izquierdo del sofá, en el cual estaba Tenten sentada. Al sentarte se fijó en Tenten, había algo raro en ella, vio como una especie de aura protectora, pero no estaba del todo seguro.

-Verás... Es que, según me contaron, cuando encontraron a Souta le encontraron...

-¿Cómo?- Le preguntó Tenten impaciente

-Le encontraron llorando sangre...

Estas palabras hicieron que Tenten rompiese a llorar y que Neji se tensase bastante.

-¡Llorando sangre!- Se dijo así mismo Neji

-Querida, querida, está claro que es ella, pero que no cunda el pánico, ella no te puede hacer daño, no por el momento y si quisiese estarías peor de lo que estás.

Neji no aguantó más, se levantó y cogió a Tenten del brazo juntándolo a él lo máximo posible- ¡No quiero que le metas historias en la cabeza!

-¡Perdona! Cumplo con lo que he de cumplir, tenía que decírselo, no quiero que se sea tarde para cuando tenga que cerrar esta horrible historia.

-¡Basta! Basta...- Cortó Tenten débilmente

-¿Tan débil está?- Preguntó Miller asustada

-Si, y cada vez peor

-¡Oh cielo santo! Entonces es tarde, ¡es muy tarde!- Decía Miller agarrándose la cabeza con las manos.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Verás, también quería hablar de esto, pero es que no pensaba que tuviese que ser, ¡ya!- Cortó, miró a Tenten la cual se encontraba bastante asustada- La niña esa quiere nacer, antes pensaba que sólo quería Tenten, pero ahora me estoy dando cuenta de que no, quiere nacer.

Este tema estaba incomodando a Neji, no sabía qué hacer, si escuchar o preguntarle qué pasaba- ¿Y qué pasa?

-Verás, las personas que murieron sin cumplir el sueño de su vida tienen la oportunidad de volver a nacer para poder cumplirlo así, ¿te lo conté ya no querida?- Volvió a pausar, estaba realmente asustada- Entonces se produce el llamado "Renacer" Todo lo que yo llevo estudiado, es que sólo pueden renacer las personas que tienen un hilo de sangre...

-¿Un hilo de sangre?- Preguntó Neji

-Si, el hilo de sangre, como yo lo llamo, es digamos, la familia, una persona que no haya cumplido el sueño de su vida podrá nacer sin problemas por ejemplo del cuerpo de su hermana, siempre y cuando esta esté embarazada, sin importar el mes de gestación. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

-Si, más o menos, pero... ¿qué pasa si no tiene el hilo de sangre?

-Que le causa la muerte a la madre...

Estas palabras resonaron un millón de veces en la mente de Neji, un miedo nació de lo más profundo de su ser, toda la calma que había en su cuerpo había desaparecido, era horrible esa sensación, no podía digerir esas palabras, no podía y tampoco quería.

-Empieza a quitarle las fuerzas que pueda tener su objetivo y cuando la ve lo suficientemente débil, entonces se mete y espera los meses que hagan falta para nacer.

-¡Eso es imposible! ¡Ella no está embarazada! No puede meterse...- Su voz empezó a perder volumen hasta no emitir ninguna clase de sonido

-Pero se está preparando para cuando lo esté, no necesita quitarle las fuerzas cuando se quede embaraza, puede hacerlo ahora, como lo está haciendo ya.

Era horrible, no quería creerlo, pero era verdad, si quería que ella viviese no tendría que dejarla embarazada, pero, por otra parte, ella deseaba ser madre, se lo había dejado a entender dos días antes.

Se maldecía una y otra vez, estaba empezando a odiar ese tema.

*****CONTINUARÁ*****


	10. Empieza la búsqueda

¡Hola a todas y a todos! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, ahora no he tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, y bueno, sé que el último no fue muy narrado y fue más bien diálogo, espero que no les haya importado, que el capítulo haya sido tan corto. Prometo, hacerlos más largos y como he estado haciendo hasta ahora hacerlo más distribuido, de verdad que siento que el capítulo haya quedado tan raro. No sé que me pasó.

Y gracias a todas las personas que leen mi fic, (que utilizan su tiempo para leerlo), solo deseo que no les haya decepcionado, y bueno, aquí les dejo el décimo capítulo.

Y por último decir, que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, a excepción de los que yo he creado.

¡Gracias por leer mi fic!

Empieza la búsqueda

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y no había dormido nada, solo se disponía a dar vueltas sobre la cama mientras recordaba todo lo que Dame Miller le había contado. Estaba realmente asustado, sólo quería coger a Tenten y llevársela lejos, lejos de todo, ¿serviría de algo? Esa, pregunta era su respuesta a todo, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo ayudar.

Se giró a observarla, sintió su corazón romperse, no quería perderla, pero por el momento, era lo único que estaba haciendo. Por una vez en su vida, afirmaba que tenía miedo, que tenía miedo a perderla. Una lágrima le delató, después de esa, salieron más.

-Tú eres la única con la que me demuestro tal y como soy, no quiero perderte, no quiero...

Empezó a besarla como si fuese la última vez, no sabía por qué, pero a partir de ese día, iba a nacer otra Tenten, otra que desconocía y a la que tenía miedo.

La cogió de la mano y se la acercó a su mejilla, echaba de menos esas caricias, pero como suponía, no tenían nada que ver con las que ella le daba.

No aguantó más y se levantó, secándose las lágrimas se dirigió al comedor, en el cual aún se encontraban las bolsas que Dame Miller había traído.

-Ahora, si que no voy a estarme quieto, juro encontrar la solución a todo esto y juro por mi vida que _tú_ te irás- Dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando a alguien, o más bien a _ella._

Se sentó en el sofá y empezó a abrir los paquetes que tenían los documentos, empezó a leerlos por encima, los títulos más bien, "_Adopciones_"; "_Enfermedades_"; "_Tratamientos_"; "_Alumnos_"

-Alumnos... ¡Ajá! Ya empezamos a entendernos...- Se dijo a sí mismo mientras abría el paquete- ¡Cuántos alumnos!- Dijo mientras cogía una gran montón de papeles

Empezó a mirarlos uno por uno, pero no encontró gran cosa, cómo pensaba averiguar algo de _ella_, si ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Neji se maldijo y volvió hacia la bolsa, y se fijó en un paquete que tenía el título "_Causas del incendio del orfanato_"

-¡Un incendio!- Se exclamó

Abrió el paquete con sumo cuidado, sabía de sobra que aquello podría ayudarlo mucho. Empezó a leer cuando el teléfono sonó, sobresaltando a Neji.

Lo cogió maldiciendo a la persona que llamaba- ¿Quién es?- Preguntó fríamente

-_No... Te... dejaré..._

Estas palabras dejaron a Neji helado, quién era, no tenía ni idea, pero tenía una idea bastante clara, era _ella_, y ahora le daba mucho más miedo, su voz, era horrible, sonaba tan fría, tan llena de odio, estaba claro, no dejaría a títere sin cabeza, no mientras _ella_ estuviese allí.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó intentando aparentar frialdad, cosa que fue imposible

-_Verte... lejos... de... ella..._

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, no podía controlar los temblores que empezaban a surgirle.

Sintió a alguien llamarle por detrás, esa voz lo tranquilizó, Tenten, ella era la única que podía tranquilizarlo o hacer que se sintiese bien en los peores momentos, ella, solo ella.

-Neji, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó algo dormida

-S-si, tranquilad

Lo notó, notó a Neji balbucear- ¿Por qué balbuceas?- Dijo acercándose a él

-Ten-tengo miedo... a... Perderte...

-¡Neji, no! Eso no pasará, esto se solucionará, te lo prometo, tenemos que ser fuertes y estar juntos, ¡por favor Neji, no me abandones!- Dijo mientras lo cogía por la camisa y se aferraba fuertemente a él.

Neji la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas intentando no hacerle daño, ahora sabía que tenía que estar con ella, porque ahora estaban los dos metidos en esta historia, los dos corrían peligro si no hacían algo rápido.

-He empezado a leer los documentos- Dijo ya más calmado- He buscado en alumnos, pero hay muchos y no sé cómo se llama ella...

-Kokoro...- Susurró Tenten

-¿Kokoro?- Preguntó Neji, mientras observaba como Tenten asentía.

Los dos se separaron y se sentaron juntos para empezar a buscar a esa niña, que llevaba torturando a Tenten casi cuatro meses ya.

Neji se centró en buscarla en la carpeta de alumnos, en la cual ya había mirado y por los papeles que había, parecía que iba a llevarle tiempo.

Tenten por su parte miró en la bolsa que aún estaba intacta, se extrañó al ver que solo había un paquete, que tenía el nombre de "_Alumnos con problemas_".

Un nudo se le hizo a Tenten, pero tuvo valor y abrió el paquete, mostrando un motón de papeles, algo menor que el que tenía Neji. Empezó a pasar las hojas y algo hizo que se quedase petrificada, _Hatakeda Kokoro_, la había encontrado.

-Ne-Neji...- Dijo Tenten asustada

Neji se giró y miró el papel, la había encontrado. Se fijó en Tenten, estaba bastante nerviosa y no entendió el por qué

-¿Qué pasa? La has encontrado, ¿por qué estás así?- Le preguntó mientras la abrazaba

-Por que... Porque estaba en el paquete de alumnos con problemas...

Una punzada en la espalda hizo que Neji se tensase, ahora sí que estaba seguro de que todo iba a ir como ruedas, seguro.

La abrazó fuerte, mientas la besaba en la frente.

-Te juro que todo irá bien- Le susurró

-Lo sé, confío en ti

Esas palabras hicieron que Neji se estremeciera, no se veía preparado como para aclarar este tema solo y menos con Tenten, no por su estado anímico ni nada, solo porque era ella, era Tenten.

Neji cogió el folio que tenía Tenten- ¿Quieres que lo lea en voz alta?- Le preguntó

-Si, quiero saber que pone.

Neji se preparó para leer en voz alta.

"_Hatakeda Kokoro es internada por primera vez el 24 de Febrero con dos años de edad, según sus padres Kokoro empezó a sangrar por la nariz y los ojos._

_Se le hicieron todo tipo de pruebas pero ninguna mostró ninguna anomalía grave, todo parecía estar en su sitio._

_-El 4 de Mayo de 1990 Kokoro es internada en el orfanato Alma a la edad de cuatro años, según sus padres se ven incapaces de controlar los trastornos de su hija sus ataques de rabia._

_-El 16 de Julio de 1990 Kokoro muerde a una enfermera desquebrajándole un trozo de piel. Se mantiene a la niña encerrada en la habitación sola y atada en la cama._"

Neji pausó- Parece un informe sobre ella, pero no pone nada más, es como si lo hubiesen dejado, como si ya no quisiesen tratarla más.

-¿No pone nada más?

Neji negó, volvió a mirar el folio que tenía y se fijó que detrás había otro folio, más bien parecía una carta. La observó, miró a Tenten esperando su aprobación para abrirla.

-Ábrela y léela, a ver que pone

Neji solo asintió, la abrió y empezó a leer.

"_Orfanato Alma 17. 04. 92_

_Al señor Ryosuke._

_¡Por favor le ruego que nos ayude! Ya no podemos aguantar la situación, la niña está más que descontrolada, ahora no quiere que nadie se acerque a Tenten, está siendo muy posesiva y su rabia está aumentando._

_Incluso, empieza a sangrar los ojos, de verdad que se lo ruego, si no hacemos algo rápido la niña será capaz de hacer algo bastante malo, ¡llego a pensar que nos matará a todos!_

_Por favor, ¡esa niña tiene al diablo metido en su cuerpo! ¡Es hija de Satanás!_

_Lo siento de veras, pero mañana por la mañana llevaré a Tenten a la familia Usami, si esta decisión hace que pierda mi trabajo la acepto, prefiero perder mi trabajo que no la vida de Tenten._

_Se lo he rogado y se lo rogaré hasta la saciedad, ¡debe hacer algo con esa niña! Va ha hacer algo malo, algo bastante malo._

_¡Ayúdenos, antes de que sea demasiado tarde!_

_Hágalo por su única hija._

_Atte.: Miyu Tanuma_"

Neji terminó de leer la carta, los dos se quedaron paralizados, qué debían hacer ahora, ninguno de los dos tenían respuestas, y eso que las anhelaban.

Tenten cogió fuerte la mano de Neji y se la acercó a sus labios.

-Ryosuke, ¿era mi padre?- Preguntó con la voz temblorosa

-Eso parece, y también parece que las cosas no iban muy bien.

-Neji... ¿podríamos hablar de esto con Tsunade?

Neji asintió, pero deseando que eso no estuviese pasando, que no fuese realidad lo que acababan de descubrir.

*****

Intentaron dormir lo máximo posible, pero era imposible, se pasaron la noche prometiéndose cosas y construyendo su futuro, cualquier tema les serviría para dejar de lado la carta y el informe, pero sabían de sobra que por muchos temas de los que hablasen, no dejaban de pensar en la niña.

La luz del alba ya asomaba por el comedor revuelto de papeles, ellos dos se encontraban abrazados y tumbados en el sofá, no habían dormido, pero en sus caras no mostraban la falta de sueño que tenían.

Decidieron desayunar pronto y presentarse en el despacho de la Hokage lo más pronto posible, para así no encontrarse con mucha gente y no tener que dar muchas explicaciones.

*****

Eran las ocho y media de la mañana cuando Neji y Tenten se presentaron frente a la Hokage.

-¡Buenos días chicos! Un poco más y no os reconozco

-Buenos días, Tsunade- Dijeron al unísono

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó viendo las caras amargas

-Tsunade, verás, como sabrás, o como yo digo, hay una niña que me persigue, ¡y te juro que no miento! Pero es que esa niña está muy cerca de mí

-Tenten, lo sé

Esas palabras los confundieron, no sabían a qué se refería la Hokage y no sabían si preguntar.

-Yuna también la veía, a una niña que sangraba por ojos y nariz, estaba realmente asustada, ya apenas comía, dormía, se mantenía alerta por si las moscas.

Se quedaron petrificados, Yuna también la veía y no se lo contó a nadie, por miedo.

-También sé lo de tu vecino, y créeme que lo siento mucho, está llegando muy lejos y no sé por qué tu, y no creo que tu tampoco.

Tenten negó- Tsunade... Hemos encontrado información sobre la niña y una carta de una enfermera hacia un hombre de nombre Ryosuke, ¿usted sabe algo?

-¿Qué Ryosuke?

La pregunta heló la sangre de los presentes, Tenten empezó a sentir confundida, no la estaba ayudando.

-Lo siento, no sabemos el apellido, sólo sabemos que Miyu Tanuma le envió esta carta rogándole ayuda sobre la niña- Le dijo mientras le estiraba el brazo con la carta.

-¿Puedo leerla?- Preguntó, viendo como los presentes asentían

Leyó la carta con toda la concentración del mundo, al acabar volvió a leerla, pero esta la leía a lupa, no quería perder detalle de lo que había escrito en esa carta.

-¡Shizune!- Gritó, asustando a los presentes

-Si, Tsunade

-Busca información sobre Ryosuke Okuma, lo quiero todo, si tuvo más hijos, si se volvió a casar, si sigue vivo, ¡todo! ¡Y rápido!

Shizune asintió y salió corriendo del despacho.

-¿Así se llama?- Preguntó dudosa Tenten

-Si, Ryosuke Okuma... ¡un bastardo con cara de ángel!

Tenten no entendía nada, pero si no había entendido mal, hablaba de una hija, su pregunta era saber quién era esa niña.

-Tsunade... qui...

-Tú- Contestó Tsunade- Eres tú, pero por suerte no saliste como él.

-¿Qué hizo?- Preguntó Neji

- Era un médico muy conocido en los años ochenta y noventa, todo el mundo lo admiraba por el simple hecho de que nunca se le había muerto un paciente en todos sus años de trabajo, nunca. En esas épocas se creía que él tenía las manos del señor, claro está, que decían que eran divinas.

Según sé adquirió una gran fortuna, entonces pensó que construir un orfanato, llamado "El orfanato Alma", allí iban los niños que se quedaban sin padres, los que se habían quedado sin ellos, los enfermos.

-¿Enfermos?- Preguntó Neji

Tsunade asintió, cogió aire y volvió con su explicación- Eso se descubrió más tarde, muchos de los niños mostraban cambios psicológicos, enfermedades raras, etc. Nadie se atrevió a denunciar, por aquel entonces era un hombre de un gran poder y todos les temían.

-Pero... si de verdad lo es, ¿por qué me abandonó?

-Porque según cuentan, la única mujer que le hizo feliz, lo abandonó, se quedó solo y ya no tenía por quién luchar, por eso, dicen, que abandonó a su hija en su propio orfanato y que nunca fue a visitarla.

-Entonces, no era tan bueno como lo pintaban, ¿no es cierto?- Dijo Neji

-Cierto, solo volvió al orfanato en día en el que quedó abrasado.

-¿Se quemó?- Preguntó Tenten nerviosa

-Si, nunca se supieron las causas, pero creen que fue provocado. Después de eso, la fama y la fortuna acabó para Ryosuke Okuma, nunca más se supo de él.

-Y entonces, ¿para qué has mandado a Shizune a buscar información?- Preguntó Neji

-Para que no escuchase nada de la historia, no es que sea una bocazas, pero, _ella_ va detrás de toda esta historia y mata a quien sabe algo de ella, y claro está que no quiero meterla en esto.

-Entiendo

-Tsunade

-¿Si?

-¿Sabes dónde podría encontrar a Miyu Tanuma?

Esa pregunta desconcertó a Neji, ¿de verdad quería buscar a Miyu? Si era así estaba seguro que no la iba a dejar sola y menos ahora, que notaba que estaban cerca, o eso creía.

-No lo sé, pero puedo mandar a Shizune que lo busque- Dijo acabando con una sonrisa

-Gracias...- Dijo apagando su voz

-¿Pasa algo?

-No... Solo que... nada, no quiero molestar.

-¿Es sobre Yuna?

Sus ojos empezaron a vidriarse, recordó aquel sueño en el que ella le decía que no la siguiese esperando, no entendía el porqué, pero ahora empezaba a tener una mera idea de lo que le estaba pasando a Yuna, había sido ella.

-Pongo en duda esa cuestión- Dijo Tsunade sobresaltándola

-¿Por qué?

-Por que por culpa del sello se fue bastante mal, ya casi no tenía fuerzas para despedirse, y no creo que esa niña haya ido directamente a matarla- Contó Tsunade, cuya voz parecía rota, vacía.

-No lo sabía, pero, ¿quién le pudo el sello?

-Itachi ayudó a Orochimaru a ponérselo- Comentó Neji- Fue en aquella misión en la que teníamos que defender a Kikio para llevarla a su casa. Él se limitó a despistarla y a dejarla lo suficientemente débil como para ponerle el sello- Contó Neji triste- ¡Malditos!- Se dijo

-Chicos, si no os importa tengo trabajo que hacer. Prometo ayudaros en todo lo que puedo, ¿vale?

Neji y Tenten asintieron al unísono y salieron de allí en silencio, sin mirar atrás.

*****CONTINUARÁ*****


	11. No quiero que ella sea mi hija

¡Hola a todos y a todas! Espero que les esté gustando el fic, y bueno, no quiero ser muy exigente, creo que no lo he pedido, o si ha sido así, habrá sido un par de veces, pero es que no pensé que me fuese a comer tanto la cabeza. Sólo quiero pedirles un favor, (si no les importa, claro) y es que me gustaría que dejasen reviews, la verdad, es no estar recibiéndolos está haciéndome pensar que la historia no gusta y si eso es así, ruego que me lo digan y dejaré esta. Y luego intentaría volver con un nuevo proyecto. De verdad que no quiero ser pesada, pero ayuda mucho recibir sus reviews, ayuda, en serio. Después de esto, solo me queda decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. ¡Espero que les guste el capítulo!

No quiero que ella sea mi hija

Había pasado un mes desde la visita de Tsunade, habían seguido buscando, pero esta vez se habían centrado más en buscar a Miyu Tanuma, cosa que les estaba costando bastante.

Neji se pasaba las horas fuera de casa, buscando por todos los lugares, los cuales pudieran tener algún tipo de relación con Miyu. Pero cada día que pasaba era una derrota, y eso, no le gustaba nada a Neji.

Por otra parte, Tenten, se las pasaba en casa buscando por el ordenador, buscaba el orfanato, a Miyu, cualquier cosa, pero encontrar algo que les diera un camino seguro para continuar.

Estaba débil, y lo sabía, se encontraba extraña, se mareaba con frecuencia desde hacía un par de semanas, tenía un retraso, y ya tenía ciertas especulaciones sobre lo que podría estar pasándole.

Se levantó del sillón dejando con sumo cuidado el ordenador en la mesa, se dirigió a la cocina, y vio un reflejo delante de ella. Se quedó quieta, sus piernas no le respondían, ¿qué pasaba ahora? No se sentía sola, es más sentía a alguien a su lado, pero no le daba miedo. Empezó a mirar a su alrededor intentando encontrar qué o quién había sido el causante de aquel reflejo, no vio nada, ni a nadie, seguía allí de pie, esperando a que aquel reflejo volviese a aparecer, pero nada, no volvió. Pensó que podría haber sido fruto de su imaginación, después de lo que estaba viviendo, quién no podría tener alucinaciones.

Una vez más tranquila volvió a retomar su camino hacia la cocina, pero un sonido hizo que se asustase otra vez, pero esta vez no se atrevía a mirar qué había sido ese ruido. Se giró poco a poco y miró hacia la entrada, que era desde allí dónde había aparecido aquel ruido. Se acercó poco a poco y vio en el suelo sus llaves tiradas en el suelo.

Tenten encarnó una ceja- ¿Cómo se han caído? Juraría que estaban bien en la mesa- Pensó

Se agachó para recogerlas y así dejarlas en la mesa, asegurándose de ponerlas en un sitio donde les fuese difícil caer.

Vio una especie de sobre en la mesa, ahora sí que estaba extrañada.

-Eso no estaba ahí- Se dijo así misma

Cogió el sobre para ver que era, una carta. Asintió. La miró por los dos lados y no vio nada extraño, un sobre con una hoja dentro. Se quedó pensando en si debía de abrirla, pero sentía que algo le decía que si, el qué, no lo sabía.  
La abrió con sumo cuidado, no quería estropearla, no fuese a ser algo importante de Neji y por su culpa y sus ideas, hubiese abierto algo personal. Pensando eso, un fuego interno empezó a quemarla por dentro, ¿y si lo estaba haciendo mal?

Cogió el papel y miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de no haber nadie vigilándola. Se quedó petrificada cuando leyó lo que ponía el papel, un par de líneas, "_Miyu Tanuma aún sigue viviendo en lo que aún queda vivo del orfanato. ¿Estás segura de lo que haces?_"

Esas líneas se clavaron en sus retinas, leyó una y otra vez lo que estaba escrito. No sabía si eso era cierto o no, o simplemente era una broma, ¿pero de quién? Esa idea se la quitó de la cabeza, demasiado absurda, solo sabían lo que estaba pasando un par de personas, que ella supiese. No desconfiaba de Neji, en absoluto, no tenía el por qué hacerlo, pero no podía dejar de tener un poco de intriga por saber quién había escrito eso.

Unas imágenes pasaron por su cabeza como si de un rayo se tratase, "_Sabes que te voy a ayudar incluso estando muerta, ¡no lo dudes!_"

-Yuna...- Susurró.

Recordaba esas palabras, se las dijo en aquella fiesta, la última fiesta, no entendió el por qué se lo dijo, pero ahora, ahora empezaba a pensar que aquel ángel de quien le habló Dame Miller era Yuna. Negó, no lo creía, ella iba a volver, seguiría esperándola hasta el fin de sus días, ¡no lo dudaba!

Empezó a marearse, sentía que su cuerpo caía hacia atrás y que no se podía sujetar a ninguna cosa. Sintió el frío suelo golpearla fuertemente, ¿qué le pasaba?

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y escuchar a Neji gritar su típico "¡Hola!", pero sintió como su voz se apagó de repente al verla tirada en el suelo.

-¡Tenten! ¿Qué ha pasado?- Dijo agachándose a ella- ¿Estás bien?

-Si... Me he mareado y no he podido sujetarme

-Tenten, ya te mareas demasiado, tienes que llamar al médico

Los ojos de Tenten empezaron a vidriarse, se sentía tan mal, sólo quería ser madre, ese era el sueño de su vida, y ahora resultaba que ese sueño estaba lejos de cumplirse, de cumplirse como ella había soñado.

-Tenten, ¿qué pasa?- Le preguntó mientras la cogía por la barbilla y la obligaba a mirarle

-Neji...- Su voz pareció un suspiro, un suspiró que se desvaneció incluso antes de salir- Me mareo y llevo un retraso de dos semanas, creo que estoy...- Sus palabras se le atragantaron y no salieron. Por una vez en su vida, tenía miedo a la reacción de Neji.

Neji se quedó mirando el vacío, se maldecía una y otra vez, no tenía que haberse dejado llevar, tanto deseo y tanta pasión. Se levantó y salió de la casa sin decir nada, sin mirar atrás. Dejando a Tenten sentada en el suelo, maldiciéndose por lo que estaba pasando.

-¡POR MI CULPA!- Gritó mientras le pegaba un puñetazo al suelo, causándose dolor, pero no tan fuerte como el que tenía en su alma.

*****

Eran las nueve de la noche y ella seguía allí sentada, llorando, le había perdido, habían pasado cuatro horas y él no había vuelto. Miraba al vació y se tocó la barriga, no se sentía preparada para estar sola, no ahora, si iba a tener un bebé, y encima con su caso, tenía que acabarlo antes de que el bebé naciese.

Sintió la puerta abrirse de nuevo, se asustó, estaba esperando a Neji, pero no tenía confianza en que fuese él, estaba todo oscuro y no pudo ver del todo bien quién era. Estaba asustada, lo afirmaba.

-No sabía cómo se llama el aparato que utilizan las mujeres para averiguar si están embarazadas, así que me he vuelto loco buscándolo. Ahora, eso sí, las mujeres de las farmacias se lo han pasado bien con mi cultura- Neji sonrió- Ahora sé que se llama predictor.

Tenten rió- ¿Has pasado cuatro horas sin dar señales de vida, solo por irme a comprar un predictor?- Preguntó Tenten sonriente

Ese comentario hizo daño a Neji, aunque también le dolía el haberla dejado sola durante cuatro horas sin haberla llamado. Una culpa le embriagó, ella nunca hubiese hecho eso, simplemente porque sabría que iba a hacer daño, y simplemente, eso no le gustaba.

-Pensé que no ibas a volver...- Dijo Tenten mientras unas lágrimas empezaban a surgir de sus ojos.

-Tenten...- Susurró, si ahora se había dado cuenta, le había hecho daño y se sentía mucho más culpable que hacía unos veinte segundos.- Perdóname, lo he hecho mal, pero es que prefiero asegurarme antes de nada.

-Te entiendo...- Dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas

-Anda ves, háztelo y dime que sale, ¿vale?- Preguntó mientras sacaba el paquete donde venía el predictor.

Tenten se fijó en la bolsa, había un libro, e extraño bastante, ¿iba a leer?

-Neji, ¿y ese libro?- Le preguntó mientras se fijaba que un pequeño sonrojo aparecía sobre sus mejillas. Sonrió

-No es nada- Dijo con su tono frío intentando apartar el tema y lo que ella había visto

-Empezamos con el tono frío, y encima te sonrojas, ¿qué es?- Volvió a preguntar, pero al saber que era en vano, se lanzó a la bolsa y cogió el libro.

Una carcajada hizo que una ola de calor embriagase a Neji y lo convirtiese en un gran horno humano.

-¡Neji! ¿No quería asegurarte antes de nada?- Decía mientras seguía riendo- "_Cómo ser un buen padre_"- Volvió a reír

-¿Te vas a hacer la prueba hoy o mañana?- Le preguntó enfadado

-Ahora- Dijo mientras cogía el paquete y se metía en el baño, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Neji- ¡Espérame!- Gritó ya dentro del baño

Neji seguía allí de pie, con una sonrisa tierna que sólo ella le sacaba, fingía, no quería demostrar que aquel embarazo no le estaba gustando nada, que quería que ese bebé no naciese, era esa niña y no la quería para nada, solo tendría que correr para encontrar la solución a todo este problema, pero, dónde estaba Miyu Tanuma.

Se dio cuenta que aún no había dejado las llaves, así que se giró hacia la mesa que había en la entrada y vio el sobre que antes había abierto Tenten, se extrañó, pero aún así lo abrió y leyó lo que ponía.

-Esto... ¿Quién se lo ha dado?- Se preguntó en voz alta

-_He sido y_o, _Neji_

Esa voz asustó a Neji, quién había sido, no, Tenten no, no había salido del baño aún, y esa voz, ¡dios! Recordaba esa voz, pero no a quien pertenecía. Se repitió una y otra vez hasta que encontró a la dueña de esa voz.

-¡Yuna!- Dijo en voz alta, asustando a Tenten que había vuelto al comedor.

-¿Pasa algo con Yuna?- Dijo con el predictor en la mano

Neji negó, no podía decirle nada, no quería que pensase que él pensaba que Yuna los estaba ayudando, pero, ¿porqué?

-¿Qué ha salido?- Preguntó Neji rogándose que fuese negativo

-Estoy embaraza, Neji- Dijo mirando el aparato que aún se encontraba en sus manos.

Neji sonrió, debía demostrarle que él estaba allí con ella, para lo bueno y para lo malo.

-Genial... genial...

Tenten le miró, lo sabía, lo había averiguado, él no quería a ese bebé, tenía miedo a que fuese la niña. Ver a Neji así le dolió, sintió como su corazón paró durante una milésima, y como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, ¡dios! Ahora sí que veía su sueño lejos de alcanzar, ¡muy lejos!

Sintió unos brazos rodearla por el cuello, Neji, se había dado cuenta de lo estaba pensando, siempre le pasaba lo mismo, junto a él, ella se sentía desnuda, cualquier cosa que pensase él lo intuía o lo sabía y acababa por descubrirla. A veces no le importaba, pero otras veces deseaba no ser así.

-Es cierto que no lo quiero... Pero simplemente por miedo a que sea _ella_- Le susurró, haciendo que Tenten se estremeciese- Perdóname

Tenten se abrazó fuerte a él- Te entiendo...

Estuvieron abrazados un par de minutos, ella lloraba y él se aguantaba las ganas, no quería mostrarse débil, no ahora.

Ella no quería soltarse de sus fuertes brazos, se sentía tan protegida, como en el principio de todo, cuando le decía que él no creía que ella estuviese loca, cuando la abrazaba en el hospital, cuando estuvo con ella en el entierro de Kiba, de Souta, el recuerdo de esos entierros, que su corazón se parase en seco, cuánta más gente tendría que morir.

"_Ella va detrás de toda esta historia y mata a quien sabe algo de ella_" Esa frase deambuló por su mente, todo el rato, lo de Souta lo entendía, pero Kiba, no, él no murió por este tema, ¿o sí? Ahora estaba en duda.

-Neji...- Lo llamó con su voz apagada- ¿De qué murió Kiba?

Esa pregunta le extrañó- Según tengo entendido, lo mataron, cuando iba en busca de Yuna.

-¿Quién?- Esperó su respuesta, pero vio que no tenía ni idea de quién le había matado- Fue en busca de Yuna... ¿fue _ella_?

-Tenten... He visto la carta encima de la mesa, ¿quién te la ha dado?

No se acordaba de la carta, pero tampoco tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta, ¿qué le contestaría?

-Lo siento, Neji, no lo sé, la encontré- Dijo con la voz apagada

Esa respuesta dejó claro a Neji que había sido esa voz, Yuna, les estaba ayudando, quizás ella supiese llegar al final del todo, pero cómo contactar con ella.  
Empezó a sentir más tranquilo, más seguro, les estaba ayudando, sentía que nunca les abandonaría. Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, de emoción, se había emocionado, le había venido un rayo de esperanza, quizás si acababan con todo eso antes del que el bebé naciese, el bebé no sería esa niña. Sonrió.

-¡Tenten! Debemos visitarla rápido, y acabar con todo esto, quizás si acabamos antes de que el bebé nazca, no sería esa niña.

Tenten sonrió, había pensado lo mismo que ella, estaban de acuerdo, y eso la alegró.

-¿Cuándo iremos?- Preguntó emocionada

-Busquemos mañana dónde se encuentra ese orfanato y vayamos.

Tenten se sorprendió, tanta prisa tenía por ir al orfanato, tanto lo deseaba. Tenten sonrió, ahora luchaban por acabar con todo ese tema, para poder ser padres de su hijo, no de Kokoro.

El timbre sonó, asustando a la pareja que aún se encontraba abrazados, se miraron el uno al otro, no esperaban visitas. Neji se adelantó para abrir la puerta, vio a un hombre que no conocía de nada, pero por su vestimenta pudo deducir que era un encargado de Tsunade.

-¿Es señor Hyuga Neji?- Preguntó el hombre de no más de treinta años de edad, pelo corto, castaño y piel blanca como la nieve- Siento molestarle, pero es que Tsunade me mandó a entregarle esto a la Señorita Usami Tenten- Dijo mientras le entregaba un paquete cerrado- Y bueno a usted Señor Hyuga, Tsunade me mandó a llamarle, dijo que era urgente, no diga nada, pero creo que es una misión- Acabó sonriente.

Esas últimas palabras fastidiaron a Neji- ¡Justo ahora!- Se dijo a sí mismo- Bien, voy para allá- Dijo Neji mientras se giraba hacia Tenten- Lo siento- Le dijo mientras la besaba

-No pasa nada, estaré bien

Neji salió de casa con apariencia enfadada- Te llamaré en cuanto sepa algo- Dijo cerrando la puerta.

-¡Hasta otra señorita Usami! ¡Un placer!- Acabó el chico

Tenten suspiró, ahora tendría que ir sola al orfanato. Sintió un pinchazo en la espalda, se giró para ver que era y vio un folio pegado en la pantalla del televisor, que con palabras grandes tenía escrito "¡_Ni se te ocurra ir!_"

******CONTINUARÁ*****


	12. El bosque de los Sueños

¡Hola a todos y a todas! ¿Qué tal? He de decir que me ha alegrado leer los reviews que he recibido, la verdad es que me han animado un poco, bastante, ¡gracias!. Y es que era verdad, llevaba mucho agobio encima, y claro, ahora que tengo mucho tiempo libre, pues puedo escribir con más tranquilidad. Eso sí, pido perdón si en alguna parte de la historia, la misma historia ha perdido fuelle (por favor, os ruego que seáis sinceros) No os quiero seguir molestando, así que lo único que me queda desearles es que ¡espero que les guste el capítulo! Y eso sí, los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen. ¡Gracias!

El bosque de los sueños (rotos)

Seguía sosteniendo la hoja que había estado pegada en la pantalla del televisor, estaba perdida, confundida, juraría, es más estaba al cien por cien segura de que esa hoja no estaba allí. La leyó otra vez, sería de décima vez que la leería, no había mucho que leer, pero necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba asegurarse de que aquello que había visto no era una simple alucinación. Estaba segura.

Se frotó los ojos, estaba cansada, no se había acostado esperando la llamada de Neji. No sabía cómo matar el tiempo, estaba aburrida, sola, ¿qué hacer? Miró a su alrededor y fijó su mirada en el ordenador. Pensó que lo mejor sería buscar dónde se encontraba el dichoso orfanato. Empezó a buscar por el nombre, miles de cosas.

-¡Genial!- Se dijo- Tendría que poner algo clave

Se quedó pensando, nada, no encontraba ninguna idea que pasase por su cabeza para poder encontrar algo sobre el orfanato. Se cansó.

Estuvo un rato sobre el ordenador, mirando la pantalla, pero como si no lo hiciese. De pronto el teléfono empezó a sonar, haciendo que Tenten se asustase.

-¿Diga?- Preguntó con algo de emoción

-Tenten, perdóname, pero Tsunade me manda a una misión urgente- Dijo con voz apagada

Esas palabras entristecieron a Tenten, ya no iba a tenerlo a su lado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-No lo sé, pero prometo que será lo más pronto posible, ¿estarás bien?

-Tranquilo, anda ve, que noto que tienes prisa.

-Te quiero- Se despidió Neji

Tenten colgó, una tristeza empezó a embriagarla por dentro, no quería estar sola ahora, no ahora. Y por si fuera poco se le había ido el sueño. Se tumbó en el sofá mientras pensaba una y otra vez en qué debía hacer, en un movimiento voluntario se tocó la barriga, se preguntaba cómo debía ser su criatura en estos momentos. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Se giró a mirar la pantalla de la televisión y vio algo que la asustó mucho, una sombra, una niña, era _ella_, estaba detrás de ella sangrando por los ojos y por la nariz como siempre. Pero esta vez no se acercaba, solo se mantenía detrás suya, sonriente.

Tenten estaba asustada y cada vez más, no sabía qué hacer, si irse, quedarse, ¡no lo sabía! Su respiración empezó a ser más rápida, al igual que los latidos de su corazón. Lo notó, notó como el brazo de Kokoro empezó a extenderse hacia ella. Volvía a sentirse como en el principio de todo, sin fuerzas para moverse, sin ser capaz de salir corriendo. Sintió como sangre de su brazo caía sobre su barriga, manchándosela entera. Posó su mano en su barriga y empezó a hundirla, haciendo que la mano quedase dentro.

-¡AAAH!- Gritó mientras se despertaba sudorosa- Un sueño, un sueño...

Miró su barriga, su respiración se agitó al ver lo que estaba viendo, su barriga estaba llena de sangre, había sucedido. Se tocaba la barriga intentando notar a su bebé, pero su nivel de gestación era muy corto como para sentirlo.

-Mi bebé... mi bebé...- Dijo llorando

-¿Tenten?- La llamó una voz que entraba en la habitación asustándola

-Ino...- Susurró.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó mientras se sentaba en el filo de la cama

-Si, lo siento... ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Neji mandó a Hinata a que te dijese que tenía una misión urgente y que no podía venir a casa, pero claro, ella no podía venir y entonces me mandó el recado y no tengo nada mejor que hacer y claro, me siento sola en casa, Shikamaru está con el trabajo liado y cuando tiene un ratillo duerme, el bebé no le deja dormir, dice que se parece a mí- Dijo con una sonrisa

-Gracias por el favor- Le agradeció mientras la cogía de la mano- ¿Has traído al bebé?

-¡Si! ¿Quieres verla?- Le dijo mientras se levantaba- Ahora la traigo

Tenten sonrió, una niña, eso les había tocado, una niña. Shikamaru le puso el nombre, el mismo que el de su madre, niña rubia de ojos azules. Supo que Ino tuvo una recaída al tener a la niña y que pasó varios días sin despertar, por el simple miedo de perderla, le puso el nombre de su madre.

-Mira... Mira quién está aquí visitando a Tenten- Dijo Ino mientras traía a la niña en brazos- Toma, cógela

-¿Yo? No Ino, no puedo, me da miedo

Ino suspiró- ¿Piensas ser madre teniendo miedo a coger a un bebé?- Preguntó enfadada- ¿Embarazada?

Tenten asintió, la había descubierto por culpa de pensar en alto- No digas nada.

-Tranquila, no lo haré si la coges- Le dijo mientras besaba la niña en la frente.

Tenten sonrió y alzó los brazos para cogerla, cuando la tuvo en los brazos, una gran colonia de hormigas correteaban por su barriga. Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, lo sabía, su bebé no iba a ser así, iba a ser una reencarnación y eso le dolía mucho.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Le preguntó Ino secándole las lágrimas.

-Necesito encontrar información sobre un orfanato, pero no encuentro nada.

Ino se sorprendió, no sabía para qué lo necesitaba, pero fuese lo que fuese era importante. Se limitó a no preguntar más.

-Sé encontrar buena información, sólo necesito una característica especial y ¡pum!- Dijo pegando una palmada en la última palabra.

-Eso estuve pensando ayer, pero no encontré nada.

-¿Abandonado?- Preguntó

-Y achicharrado.

Ino botó, no se le había pasado por la mente nada de eso- Cojo tu ordenador, ¿vale?- Dijo saliendo- Vale, ¡ya está! Sólo hay que poner "_Orfanato..._" ¿Orfanato qué?- Preguntó esperando la respuesta.

-Alma

-Vale, "_Orfanato alma incendio_"

Ino empezó a leer, estaba entretenida. Tenten se preguntaba dónde había aprendido todo eso, estaba extrañada. Miró al bebé, vio como dormía con sus manitas juntas, era realmente blanca, igual que su madre. La niña gimió, provocando que una sonrisa apareciese en la cara de Tenten.

-¿Cómo es Shikamaru?- Preguntó

-¡Ja ja ja! ¡Tienes que verlo! Nunca pensé que iba a ser tan bueno, la verdad es que cuando la coge, sabe tratarla, ¡es una pasada!- Dijo sin quitar la vista de la pantalla- ¿De cuánto estás?

La pregunta la asustó- No lo sé, pero me supongo que de casi dos meses.

Ino sonrió- ¡Ya! ¿Puede ser que esté en el bosque de los Sueños? ¡Vaya!- Dijo Ino en cuanto acabó de leer- Se quedó peor que mal ese edificio.

-¿En qué año se quemó?

-En el noventa y dos

-¡Lo ha descubierto!- Pensó- ¡Gracias Ino! ¡Eres fantástica!

Ino se quedó quieta, no sabía por qué la felicitaba, pero no podía negar que le había hecho ilusión lo que le había dicho. Una música empezó a sonar, haciendo que las dos chicas se quedasen calladas.

-¡Es mío!- Dijo Ino mientras salía corriendo- Diga...

Tenten no escuchó más, tampoco es que le importase mucho lo que estuviese diciendo Ino, aparte, tampoco era íntimas. Siguió leyendo atentamente, la verdad es que le interesaba bastante el tema.

-Lo siento, pero he de marchar, Shikamaru me espera para ir a casa de sus padres, la abuela está que no vive si no ve a su nieta- Dijo sonriente.

-¡Claro! Y no me extraña nada que no viva, ¡tendrías que sentirte orgullosa!- Dijo mientras le entregaba el bebé

-Y lo estoy, ya verás como dentro de siete meses tú también te sentirás- Dijo Ino mientras colocaba a la niña en el carro- Tenten, nos vemos, ¿vale? Un besito

La puerta se cerró, dejando paso al silencio, Tenten hizo caso omiso al sonido del viento que se filtraba por las ventanas. Ella seguía entretenida leyendo.

-Así que el incendio fue provocado, muriendo así todas las personas que allí vivían, a excepción de tres, una enfermera y dos alumnas del orfanato- Leyó en voz alta- Así que dos de ellas eran, Miyu y yo, pero, ¿y la tercera?- Se preguntó

-_Es cierto... yo cre... ¡No vayas!... A continuación le... ¡No puedo hacer más!... Ha muerto Eri..._

Tenten estaba paralizada, quién había encendido la radio y quién decía todo eso. Se levantó fijándose en su camisa llena de sangre, podría jurar que Ino no se había dado cuenta, pero ¿y si lo había hecho? Negó. Había cosas más importantes que no pensar en lo que había visto o no, ahora le importaba la radio. Empezó a caminar lentamente dirigiéndose hacia el comedor. Todo en tranquilidad, radio apagada, casa vacía, todo en orden.

Corrió hacia el ordenador y copió el nombre del bosque, al hacerlo se cambió la camisa y salió corriendo.

-¡He de comprar un mapa para encontrarlo!- Dijo cogiendo las llaves y el bolso

-_Tenten... No... Por favor... No lo hagas..._

*****

Se le había pasado la mañana volando, comprando mapas de todo tipo, pero nada, en ninguno había encontrado el bosque, no quería preguntar, sería demasiado intuitivo para todos. Siguió buscando, hasta que alguien la cogió por detrás asustándola.

-¡Ei! ¿Qué tal?- Preguntó la voz.

-¡Gai-sensei! ¡Me has asustado!- Dijo Tenten palpándose el corazón

-Lo siento, pero quería darte una "sorpresa"- Dijo mientras sonreía- Además, llevo tiempo sin veros, a ti y a Neji y ya os echamos en falta.

Sonrió- Uf, a nosotros también nos gustaría veros más, pero estamos súper ocupados.

-Ya, ¡es lo que tiene eso de esperar un bebé!- Dijo Gai más sonriente aún.

Se sorprendió- ¿Quién se lo ha dicho?

-¡Ja ja ja! Neji estaba furioso y se lo reprimió a Tsunade, "_No tienes tiempo, ¡ella está débil! ¡El bebé está débil_!" Me alegro al cien por cien, ya veré que os regalo.

-Gracias Gai...- Dijo apagando su voz

-¿Qué buscas?- Dijo mirando el mapa

-¡Oh! Verás, es que, me ha llamado mucho la atención un bosque, su nombre más que nada y quería ver dónde se encontraba.

-¡Aah! ¡Claro! ¿Cómo se llama?

-El bosque de los Sueños- Dijo mirándolo atentamente

Gai se paralizó- Ese no es su verdadero nombre, en verdad se llama "_El bosque de los sueños rotos_"

Tenten cogió aire, Gai no la estaba ayudando en absoluto, es más le estaba metiendo miedo, mucho miedo.

-¿No pensabas ir verdad?

Tenten sonrió- ¡Por favor! ¡Que va! Ni se me había ocurrido, pero dime, ¿dónde se encuentra?

-Es un bosque que está perdido, pero es muy frondoso, me acuerdo que hubo una época en la cual era muy transitado, era por el orfanato. Pero se quemó y ya dejó de ir nadie, dicen que van sólo las personas que quieren acabar con sus vidas, y que si se arrepienten, se vuelven locos.

Tenten por dentro era un nervio, todo se movía dentro de ella, no sabía que sentía.- Y más o menos, ¿por dónde estás?

-Es el bosque que hay por el suroeste de Konoha, nadie va por allí, así que todo está muy abandonado, ¡ni siquiera está vigilado!

-Bueno, Gai, he de marchar, tengo cita con... ¡Shizune! ¡Si! Con ella, para... ¡hacerme la primera prueba!

Gai se levantó de un golpe- ¡Oh mi querida Tenten! ¡Es fantástico! ¿Me la enseñarás?- Preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡Por supuesto! A ti y a Lee- Dijo sonriente- ¡Nos vemos!- Se despidió saliendo dirección al hospital.

Seguí pensando en todo lo que le había comentado su sensei, ¿y si era cierto? Si era cierto que salías loco de allí, ¿valía la pena arriesgarse? En el caso de Tenten, si, valía la pena, tenía que correr todos los riesgos necesarios para poder acabar.

Llegó al hospital, la verdad es que no estaba muy lleno, estaba bastante vacío, para que mentir. Entró lentamente, deseando encontrar a Shizune sola para poder pedirle la cita para la prueba. No la encontró, pensó que lo mejor sería acercarse a información y preguntar por ella.

-Perdone, ¿me podría decir dónde puedo encontrar a la Señorita Shizune?- Le preguntó a la recepcionista, que no era ni muy alta, ni muy baja, normal, cabello castaño y ojos oscuros.

-Si, está en su despacho, no tiene visitas, si quiere puede pasar a verla.

Sonrió- ¡Gracias, eso haré!- Dijo mientras movía la mano en forma de despedida.

Se adentró hacia el despacho, el pasillo estaba vacío igual que muchas de las habitaciones, se fijó en las habitaciones, sólo se fijaba en las puertas que estaban abiertas, todas vacías. No hizo más caso, miró la última habitación antes de girar hacia la izquierda, cuando vio a una niña, no hizo caso, al girar, se dio cuenta de quien había visto.

-_Tenteen..._

Sus pupilas se dilataron, su corazón empezó a latir, no debía mirar atrás, pese a notar sus pasos, no debía hacerlo. Empezó a caminar con su corazón en su puño derecho, cada vez más rápido, hasta que llegó al despacho de Shizune intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

-¡Ho-hola!- Saludó intentando recobrar el aire

-¿Tenten? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó acercándose a ella.

-Si, lo siento, siento no haber llamado antes, pero es que verás, me hice ayer una prueba de embarazo y salió positiva y la verdad es que me noté extraña, y no... No sé si

Está bien.

-¡Ei, ei! ¡Tranquila! Es normal, no se siente nada los primeros meses, pero mira, si te sientes mejor viéndolo y escuchándolo, te hago la prueba ahora, ¿vale?

Tenten asintió y vio como Shizune la cogía por la muñeca y se la llevaba a una sala. Al entrar le dio miedo, se sintió muy extraña.

-Mira, quítate la ropa aquí y ponte esto, tranquila, no miro- Dijo Shizune preparándolo todo para la prueba.

Tenten asintió y empezó a hacer lo mandado. Una vez cambiada se sentó en la camilla y dejó que Shizune hiciese su trabajo. Se sentía incómoda, nunca había estado ahí y le daba miedo. También se sentía como una traidora, debía haber esperado a que Neji estuviese allí con ella, pero no, no lo había hecho, estaba haciéndolo todo ella sola, sin contar con él. Cerró los ojos

-Así si pasa algo, tú no estarás metido- Pensó

-Mira, escucha

La sala quedó en silencio y solo se escuchaba unos pequeños latidos, débiles, pero eran latidos, su bebé, estaba vivo.

-¿Lo ves? Está bien, aún no se sabe nada, es muy pequeñín, pero está bien, débil, pero bien, deberías cuidarte más. No hagas esfuerzos físicos ni nada que pueda hacer daño al bebé, ni a ti, ¿vale?

Asintió, estaba feliz, había escuchado por primera vez a su bebé, lo había hecho. Unas lágrimas brotaron otra vez de sus ojos.

-¿Emocionada?- Le preguntó Shizune mientras la abrazaba- Ya verás cómo todo irá bien.

-Shizune, ¿de cuánto estoy?

-De seis semanas- Dijo sonriente.

Se levantó de la camilla y se dirigió a donde antes se había cambiado, cogió sus ropas y vio que había una nota encima de sus pantalones. La leyó "_Por lo que más quieras, no seas loca. ¡No vayas! O será pero, te lo ruego Tenten_" Dobló la hoja y la tiró a la papelera que había al lado del cambiador, haciendo que Shizune se diese cuenta.

No tardó mucho en cambiarse y cuando salió Shizune le tenía preparado un libro dónde ya había colocado su primera ecografía. Tenten lo cogió agradecida.

-¡Cuídate! ¿Vale? No hagas locuras y procura que Neji te cuide, que si no se las verá conmigo.

Sonrió y salió de la consulta sonriente.

*****

Llegó a casa directa, no quería entretenerse, lo único que quería era coger todo los papeles que tuviesen algo que ver con Kokoro, Miyu, ella y el orfanato. Dejó el librito encima de la mesa que había en la entrada, cogió los papeles y salió de allí cerrando la puerta con las máximas vueltas de llave.

*****

Tardó una hora y media para llegar a la puerta que había en el lado suroeste de Konoha. Era cierto, Gai no se había equivocado, allí estaba el _Bosque de los Sueños rotos._

*****CONTINUARÁ*****


	13. Confiaba en ti

¡Hola a todos y todas! Muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen mi fic, la verdad es que es de agradecer que utilicen su tiempo en leerlo. Bueno, el fic ya está a punto de acabar, ¡pero aún quedan unos capítulos! No quiero "asustar" a nadie, pero eso sí, queda menos de la mitad del fic para descubrir la verdad sobre Kokoro. En fin, ya os dejo, solo me queda decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Y esperar que disfruten de la lectura.

Confiaba en ti

Su corazón latía ferozmente, estaba bastante asustada, quería avanzar, pero su cuerpo no respondía, era como si se negase a obedecer.

-¡Vamos!- Se dijo a sí misma con lágrimas en los ojos.

Miró atrás, notaba la presencia de alguien. Pero no vio a nadie, quizás fuese su fantasía.

Inhaló aire con fuerza y empezó a caminar. Miraba a todos lados para no perderse detalle alguno. No encontró detalle alguno que llamase su atención, maleza, animales horrorosos, sacados de una película de terror, pero nada que le diese pista alguna.

_¡Crack!_ Ese sonido hizo que Tenten abriese los ojos aterrorizada, debía mirar a ver que había sido eso, pero no se atrevía. Poco a poco se fue girando, nada, quizás había sido demasiado tarde.

Cogió aire y con ello intentando coger valentía. Volvió a caminar esta vez apretándose fuertemente la barriga.

-Está anocheciendo ya...- Dijo mirando el cielo con cierto temor- ¡Mierda!

Emprendió de nuevo su camino, pero esta con paso más ligero.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando, pero la oscuridad ya se había hecho dueño del bosque y eso no le estaba haciendo ninguna gracia. El miedo ya la estaba dominando, y cuando no tenía dominio sobre su cuerpo no sabía que podría pasar y menos en ese bosque de nombre tan acogedor.

Paró- Eso es...- Dijo mientras cerraba un poco sus ojos- El orfanato

Corrió para ver más de cerca si esa mansión era lo que ella estaba buscando. Paró enfrente de la gran casa, tenía una placa que al parecer eso era una de las pocas cosas que el fuego no pudo destruir.

Se puso de puntillas y con las puntas de los dedos limpió un poco la placa, que tenía más polvo que quemado.

-¡Bingo!- Dijo limpiándose los dedos- Te encontré

Miró a su alrededor, nada. Pensaba una y otra vez dónde podía encontrar a Miyu, porque dudaba mucho que fuese allí dónde se atreviese a vivir una persona.

-Será mejor que entre, hace frío- Dijo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

Se dirigió a la entrada, pero no sería tan fácil entrar, la puerta estaba atascada. Cogió la manilla y empezó a empujar con todas sus fuerzas, cuando de repente notó que algo a su izquierda empezaba a caer.

-¡Mierda!- Dijo mientras con sus brazos hacía una especie de protección sobre su cabeza.

Pero nunca notó el golpe, algo lo había impedido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo una voz haciendo que Tenten se congelase

Se giró para asegurarse que no fuese él- Gai-sensei- Dijo en un suspiro

Gai tiró un gran trozo de madera al bosque.- ¡Te he preguntado algo!- Dijo enfadado.

No sabía que contestar, estaba enfadado y apenas lo había visto así, tenía algo de miedo.

-Lo siento, pero es im...

-¡No me vengas con esas! ¡Me has mentido! Has puesto en peligro tu vida y la del bebé- Dijo cogiéndola

-¡Gai-sensei, no! ¡No debo irme! Tengo que solucionar todo esto antes de que nazca el bebé- Gritaba mientras intentaba salir de los brazos de su sensei

Gai hizo caso omiso y se alejó de aquel orfanato.

*****

Era la una de la madrugada cuando Gai y Tenten llegaron a casa, no había hablado en todo el trayecto.

Ella lloraba, se maldecía y culpaba a Gai por haberla sacado de allí y por no haberla dejado.

Él, en cambio sentía lástima por ella, por haberla traído sin su permiso, pero prefería que le guardase algo de rencor que no saber que podía haber muerto allí.

-Te puedes ir...- Dijo Tenten mientras entraba a su casa

-No, me quedaré, te guste o no

Tenten apretó los dientes con fuerza, estaba empezando a odiarle en ese mismo momento.

-No quiero que te quedes- Volvió a hablar mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¡Vale! ¡Me voy! Pero de esto se enterará Neji, ¡te lo aseguro!- Gritó

Tenten tragó saliva y abrió la puerta con prisa- ¡NO!

-Deja que me quede entonces y no sabrá nada- Dijo mientras sonreía.

-¿Sobre qué?- Habló una voz que salía del ascensor, haciendo que los dos abriesen los ojos con fuerza- ¿Qué no sabré?

Los ojos de Tenten empezaron a llenarse, pero debía de ser fuerte para que esas gotas no saliesen de sus ojos.

-¡Ah! ¡JAJA! No es nada... ya ves... Una tontería- Intentó articular Gai sin aparentar nerviosismo- ¿N-no estabas de misión?

-No, ya no- Dijo mirando fríamente a Tenten- ¿Qué has hecho?- Le preguntó mientras la cogía por la barbilla.

Miró al suelo, no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara, no después de lo que había hecho. Lo había hecho todo mal, todo. Y eso ahora mismo estaba cargando una gran culpa en su ser.

-¡Hablo contigo!- Gritó mientras la obligaba a mirarle.

-Na-nada- Dijo tragando saliva y cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

-Mientes

-Lo sé...

Gai miraba con cierta pena aquella escena, sabía que si Neji averiguaba lo que Tenten había hecho quizás esa relación se rompía en ese mismo momento.

-Gai, entra- Ordenó mientras empujaba a Tenten a entrar en casa

Solo se limitó a obedecer, pero no sabía si debía mentir, quizás fuese peor. ¡Qué hacer!

Neji tiró con cuidado a Tenten en el sillón y él se sentó en el sofá, a la espera de que Gai le contase lo que había hecho Tenten.

Gai no tardó mucho en aparecer y se sentó en el otro sofá, lo más alejado de Neji, sin

pensar en las consecuencias que traería esa acción.

-¿Tan malo es, que te alejas tanto?- Preguntó sonriendo

Tenten miró al suelo no quería ni pensar en cómo podría acabar aquella noche. Temblaba, estaba muy asustada.

-¿Quién me lo dirá?- Preguntó Neji apoyando su espalda en el sofá, esperando a que saliese un voluntario- ¿Nadie? Bueno, pues dímelo tú, Gai

Gai tragó saliva, no se atrevía, no si con eso ponía en peligro la relación de dos de sus discípulos, no, en definitiva no quería.

-Verás... Es que no sé... Si soy el más apro...

-Lo eres, ¡habla!

Cerró los ojos y empezó a hablar- Este al mediodía Tenten me preguntó por un bosque, el de los _Sueños rotos_, no pensé que esa información la quería para ir a verlo, no sé si sabrás algo de él, pero nadie ha salido de allí, a excepción de nosotros.

Neji asintió, ya había pillado por donde iba la historia.

-Mentí a Tenten, tenía guardia, pero quería probar si ella me había mentido, y cuando la vi enfrente del bosque supuse que lo había hecho. Entonces me limité a perseguirla, ¡y menos mal! Porque podría haber muerto si no hubiese estado allí- Gai se tapó la boca, había hablado más de la cuenta, ahora sí que lo había estropeado todo.

Neji miró a Tenten que seguía mirando al suelo- ¿Para qué has ido allí?- Esperó, pero no obtuvo respuesta- Te he hecho un pregunta.

-Para ver el orfanato...- Dijo aterrorizada

-¿Sola?- No recibió respuesta- ¡¿SOLA?!- Le gritó esta vez colocándose enfrente de ella.

-Lo si-siento- Susurró

-¡Mentira!

Esa palabra le había dolido- ¡No miento! ¡De verdad que lo siento, sé que tenía que haberte esperado, pero no quería involucrarte por si para algo malo!

-¡Ya lo sé! Sé que no quieres involucrarme en esto, ¡me he dado cuenta! ¡Que no te hace ninguna falta mi ayuda! ¿Para qué me la has pedido? Si lo haces todo tú sola- Dijo dando vueltas.

-¡No es cierto! Sabes que no lo es, ¡sabes que te necesito! ¡Lo sabes!

-¡Cállate! No quiero oír tus mentiras, ¡seguro que no es la única que me has echado!

-¡No!- Dijo mientras le cogía de la mano- ¡Te lo juro! ¡No miento! ¡Neji!

Se soltó con furia, no quería seguir allí, se sentía traicionado, se sentía inútil, inservible.

-¡No me toques ahora! No quiero sentirte, es como si tus mentiras se me pegasen, ¡y no las quiero para nada! Pero se acabó, todo esto se acabó, pensé que eras otro tipo de persona, pero me he equivocado. Incluso pensaba que te conocía, pero igual, me equivoqué, ¿y qué pasa? Nada, no pasa nada.- Dijo mientras se dirigía a la habitación.

Tenten se tiró al suelo de rodillas llorando- No, Neji... Por favor... No te vayas...

-¡Neji! Quizás sea un poco precipitado todo esto, deberías relajarte, pensarlo en frío, ya sabes que cuando alguien está enfadado no piensa en lo que dice, piénsalo- Dijo Gai abrazando a Tenten

Neji salió con algo de ropa y la colocó en una bolsa, mirando con furia a la mujer que tanto amaba, pero se sentía estafado, como si su persona en toda aquella historia no hubiese sido más que mera atracción para ella. Cerró sus ojos aguantando sus lágrimas, la amaba, y estaba por volverse, abrazarla y disculparse. No le había ido nada bien en la misión, que para ser tan urgente no duró ni un día. Pero no, se giró y vio un libro en la mesa de la entrada. Lo abrió y vio que era la primera ecografía de su hijo. Una furia inundó su ser, no le había esperado ni para ver por primera vez a su hijo, ya sí que no se volvería, por mucho que le doliese, no lo haría. Cogió sus llaves y con ello salió de la casa dejándolos atónitos.

-¡NEJI, POR FAVOR, NO TE VAYAS!- Gritó Tenten mientras salía corriendo, pero fue tarde.- Neji... ¡Neji, te quiero! ¡No me dejes!- Gritó mientras pegaba al suelo con rabia- ¡No me dejes! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡NO LO HAGAS!- Dijo llorando con más fuerza

Gai miraba atento como Tenten pegaba al suelo y rogaba que Neji no se fuese, pero era tarde, se había ido y la había dejado, había roto su relación y solo por seguir su propio instinto de protección hacia él, por no querer que le pasase nada malo. Lloró, ver a Tenten rogando de aquella manera le rompió el corazón, quizás debió de haberse mordido la lengua y haberse callado. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda, intentando así darle un poco de calor y a la vez un poco de cariño y compasión.

-Tranquila, estaba enfadado, seguro que volverá, seguro- Mintió, no estaba nada seguro y volvió a sentir que había hablado más de la cuenta, que otra vez debía de haberse callado, pero no lo hizo.

-No... No lo hará, se ha ido Gai... Se ha ido... Estoy sola...- Dijo mientras le abrazaba

-No estarás sola, nunca estarás sola...- La besó en la frente y se la llevó dentro de casa- Túmbate un rato en la cama que te preparo un caldo calentito, ¿vale?

-Gai... ¿Podrás llamar a Dame Miller?- Le preguntó mientras cogía una libreta donde parecía tener los números apuntados.

Asintió, ahora no debía de fallarle, ya lo había hecho destrozando su relación. Se metió en la cocina a preparar el caldo, cogió lo que le hacía falta y empezó a prepararlo.

Tenten estaba tumbada en su cama mirando al techo, recordando sus palabras, le había perdido, y quizás fuese para siempre. Pero tenía razón, le había fallado, lo había hecho mal, debía de haberlo esperado.  
Se tocó su barriga- Bebé, ¿sabes? Ahora estamos solos, pero te juro que no te va a faltar de nada, que haré todo lo posible para que seas feliz. Te quiero, eres muy chiquitín como para poder entenderme, pero te voy a hablar todos los días, para que así te acostumbres a tú mamá. Te juro que no te voy a fallar, que voy a hacer todo lo posible para no perderte- Se abrazó a sí misma- No me dejes tu tampoco...

Gai se quedó en la puerta escuchando como Tenten le hablaba a su bebé, es que acaso él no había pensado que ya no era ella sola, que tenía una criatura en su interior.

-Aquí te traigo el caldo, he pensado en llamar a esa mujer, pero es muy tarde y no quiero despertarla.

Tenten cogió el tazón, no quería comer nada, pero debía hacerlo, por su bebé, que ahora era por lo que tenía que luchar. Esa idea de encontrarse sola con su bebé la aterrorizaba, sabía que tenía amigos, pero aún así tenía esa espina clavada, quería que fuese él el que estuviese a su lado, él, la única persona que la hizo feliz en su día y que ahora, todo se había desmoronado.

-Llámala, no pasa nada.

Gai asintió y salió de la habitación para llamar a esa extraña mujer.

*****

La luz del día se filtraba por las ranuras que dejaban las cortinas, despertándola con mala gana.

Tenten se giró y se tapó la cara, recordaba perfectamente lo que pasó la noche anterior, haciendo que sus ojos se volviesen a llenar de lágrimas desesperadas por salir. Cerró los ojos con fuerza deseando que todo lo que vivió fuese un sueño.

-Que sea un sueño, que sea un sueño...- Susurraba bajo las sábanas.

-Querida, no intentes engañarte, no te servirá de nada- Dijo una voz.

-Se ha ido Dame Miller...- Sollozó

Dame Miller se acercó a ella y le quitó las sábanas de la cara- Lo sé querida, lo sé, pero eso es lo mejor, ahora él no estará en peligro, se mantendrá al margen. ¿O eso no era lo que querías?- Le preguntó mientras la acariciaba.

-Si... Pero con la relación en pie...

-Querida, hay veces que es mejor sacrificar lo que más queremos, para así poder acabar las cosas con tranquilidad. Y en tu caso, eso te ha venido bien. Yo no soy fuerte como él ni nada por el estilo, pero te puedo asegurar que voy a estar a tu lado todo el tiempo posible, para acabar este tema, para cuando nazca el bebé, para todo lo que tú me pidas.

-Gracias...

-Anda levántate y desayuna, que un caldo no va a alimentar a esa criatura ni a su madre, ¡así que venga!

Tenten se levantó con pereza, pero aún así debía hacerlo, por los dos. Se dirigió al baño para lavarse un poco la cara. Cuando entró vio su toalla, sus ojos se llenaron de nuevo, cogió la toalla y la abrazó, olía a él, no había perdido para nada su aroma.

-Idiota...- Susurró- ¡ERES UNA IDIOTA!- Gritó esta vez cayendo a suelo y llorando amargamente.

Dame Miller entró corriendo al baño-¡Querida! No así no, debes de ser fuerte, no debes caer, venga, levanta- Decía mientras la cogía por la cintura y se la llevaba al comedor- No eres ninguna idiota, no lo eres, eres una mujer muy fuerte y debes seguir adelante.

-Noo...- Dijo- ¡Soy una idiota! ¡NEJII! ¡NEJI VUELVE! ¡TE LO RUEGO! Vuelvee... Por favoor, no me dejes...

Dame Miller la abrazó y dejó que llorase en su hombro, sintiendo el dolor que tenía en su corazón, de verdad lo amaba y sería capaz de morir por él.

-Tranquila mi niña, tranquila, debes de ser fuerte.

-¡A la mierda la fuerza! ¡Debo de encontrarle y decirle que me perdone! ¡Qué le amo! ¡Que no sé vivir sin él!

-¡Está bien! Haz lo que quieras, si tu corazón es capaz de aguantar otra sacudida de tal magnitud como la de anoche, que pese a no haberla visto, ni falta que me hace. Te ha dejado rebajada a menos de lo que tú eres. Y eso si mi niña, te puedo asegurar que si sigues así, no tendrás ni a ese hombre al que tanto amas ni a ese bebé que tanto deseas, así que tú sabrás lo que has de hacer. Es tu vida.

Todo eso le dio de que pensar a Tenten, ¿de verdad podía pasar eso? Si se llegase a dar el caso, ¿qué debería hacer? Ella no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar, no tenía ni idea de lo que debía hacer, tenía a Dame Miller y ella le iba a ayudar, pero para ello debía de ser fuerte. Pero de eso flaqueaba, no sabía de dónde sacarlas.

-Querida, te ayudaré, pero no vayas a verle, ¿vale?

Asintió, pero no entendió el porqué no debía verle, ¿tan mal le iba a sentar? Suspiró y volvió a asentir.

-Pero te juro, que el bebé nacerá y que nunca, nunca, le pasará nada malo, nunca.

-Eso es, así debes de hablar, así debes de comportarte, has de ser positiva, porque querida, estás llegando al final de esto y ahora, es cuando debes de ser más fuerte, más positiva y más atenta, para poder acabarlo bien.

-Gracias Dame Miller- Dijo abrazándola.

-De nada, querida, de nada...

*****

Eran las diez de la noche, Tenten estaba durmiendo, la verdad es que había tenido un día bastante ajetreado, entre comprar la cuna, montarla, también la bañera, la ecografía, la verdad es que no había parado en todo el día. Y su momento de descanso en muchas ocasiones era la noche, eso sí, si su dulce criatura la dejaba.

Se había acostumbrado a la ausencia de Neji, habían pasado cinco meses desde su marcha y no había vuelto a saber nada de él, cierto era que había días en los que no levantaba cabeza por su ausencia, pero había aprendido a estar sin él, sin su necesidad. Ahora tenía una preocupación mayor, su bebé, tenía ya siete meses y como se había jurado, le hablaba todos los días, siempre que podía. Y este le contestaba con unas pataditas, las había de dos clases, las dulces y las rencorosas. Las dulces eran las que el tema le gustaba, como la música, los cotilleos y de más. Y las rencorosas eran las del tema que detestaba, el futbol, las motos. Por cómo se comportaba dedujo que era una niña, tenía un nombre pensado, pero no sabía si se ajustaba a su bebé.

-¿Querida?- Preguntó Dame Miller mientras entraba en su cuarto- Está durmiendo- Susurró, mientras la observaba dormir.

Un _toc, toc_ hizo que Dame Miller saliese de sus pensamientos. Salió para abrir la puerta no miró por la mirilla, no pensaba que fuese a ser nadie interesante.

-Hola buenas no... ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo Miller

-He venido a ver a Tenten, he de disculparme.

-¡No!- Gritó mientras le impedía el paso- ¿Ahora te quieres disculpar? ¿Después de cinco meses? No, no entrarás, está descansando, ha costado mucho que Tenten se acostumbrase a tu ausencia a tu abandono, ¡y no me da la gana que estropees todo esto!

Neji se quedó quiero, no le faltaba razones a Dame Miller para impedirle su entrada a esa casa.

-Por lo menos dime cómo lleva el embarazo y cómo está.

-Está bien, las dos, es una niña, mira, si quieres puedo enseñarte las ecografías, pero no quiero que la veas a ella, ahora está más que débil y mañana me la llevaré al orfanato, ha de acabar todo esto de una vez por todas.

-¡No! ¡No te la llevarás! Tú lo has dicho está muy débil, ¡puede perder al bebé! ¡Incluso su vida!

-¿Y ahora te preocupa? No lo te ha preocupado en cinco meses, ¿te preocupa ahora?

Una especie de furia empezó a embriagar a Neji, eso es lo que se llevaba repitiendo una y otra vez, que había sido un mal padre, que la había abandonado, a las dos, pero no permitiría por nada en el mundo que esa mujer se las llevase a aquel orfanato y menos si con ello podía perder a la mujer que tanto amaba.

-Y eso, te guste o no, me las llevaré y todo acabará, así que por favor, te ruego que nos dejes tranquilas y que dejes que acabe su embarazo tranquila.

-¿A hablado mucho de mí?

-Si, sobre todo con la niña- Comentó mientras cerraba la puerta dejando a un Neji destrozado.

*****CONTINUARÁ*****


	14. Caminemos hacia el pasado

¡Hola a todos y a todas! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, muchas gracias como siempre por su reviews, que por pocos que se reciban, animan. Y también gracias a todas las personas que leen y que no dejan reviews. Ya sí que si que queda nada para la historia, ya se está llegando al final. Pero no quiero adelantar cosas ni nada. Solo les deseo que disfruten de la lectura. Me queda decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a excepción de los que yo creé. ¡Gracias!

Caminemos hacia el pasado

Aún seguía allí, delante de su puerta, no se había marchado, no quería. De verdad que deseaba con toda su alma pedirle perdón, lo sabía y lo reconocía. Lo había hecho mal, la había dejado y con ella a su hija. Rompió todas las promesas hechas, y eso le dolía.

Llevaría unas tres horas allí delante, sin moverse, tenía esperanzas de que Dame Miller le diese una oportunidad, pero había descubierto algo, era un mujer firme, que cumplía lo que decía, cosa, que no lo era él.

Con la cabeza gacha se fue, sus ojos brillaban, de verdad que deseaba volver a verla, volver a besarla, a acariciarla, ¡a estar con ella! Pero no, quizás era demasiado tarde, y quizás fuese la última vez que volvería a pasar por aquel pasillo, que para él, era el pasillo de la amargura.

Llamó al ascensor y escuchó un llanto, era un bebé. Se giró rápidamente para ver de dónde provenía ese llanto. La vio, Kokoro. Su corazón empezó a latir ferozmente y sus nervios se desmoronaron, empezó a temblar.

-_Hola papi..._- Le dijo mientras se acercaba a él

-¡No! ¡Tú no serás mi hija!

-_No, claro que no, tú no sirves para serlo... ¡Jajaja!_

Kokoro seguía caminando lentamente hacia él, con su sonrisa pintada y manchada de sangre.

-¿Porqué? ¿Porqué haces esto?- Le preguntó nervioso

-_Nadie me quiso... Solo ella, ella fue la única que me quiso, que me trató bien... ¡Nadie me la quitará!_

Neji no sabía qué hacer, debía de salir de allí lo más rápido posible, pero el ascensor no llegaba y la maldita niña le estaba ganando posiciones. Miró a su izquierda, las escaleras.

-¡Si!- Se dijo

Salió corriendo por ellas y no miró atrás, estaba huyendo. Llegó a la recepción intentando coger aire. Lo había vuelto hacer, había vuelto a huir, después de cinco meses se había dado cuenta, Había huido, pero, ¿porqué? En parte ella tenía razón, lo había hecho por protegerle, y no la escuchó.

Cerró sus ojos, aún recordaba verla tirada en el suelo, llorando. Se mordió el labio inferior intentando así borrar aquellos recuerdos. No pudo borrarlos y aún así se había hecho sangre en el labio.

Salió de allí sin mirar atrás, no quería volver a recordar lo que había pasado cinco minutos antes, no quería ni recordar su propia existencia, porque sin ella, él no quería vivir.

*****

-¡Vamos querida! Es tarde y tengo planes- Decía Miller mientras destapaba a Tenten

-Noo...- Susurró dormida

-Tenten... ¡Venga va! Las tostadas se enfriaran y tu sabes que ha Doña Cotilleos no le gusta frías.

Tenten sonrió- Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo.

-Lo hago porque me gusta, ¡y venga!- Dijo dando una palmada y saliendo del cuarto

Se levantó, la verdad es que había dormido bien, se sentía alegre y a ella le encantaba despertar así, lástima que no fuese todos los días.

-¡Buenos días peque!- Saludó tocándose la barriga, pero alguien no respondió muy alegre- ¡Vale! No te pongas así.

Salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina oliendo lo bien que olían esas tostadas, la verdad es que le sabía mal que Dame Miller hiciese todo eso por ella, sentía como si la tuviese contratada y no era así.

-Mmm, ¡huele genial!

-¿Si? ¡Pues mejor que sabrán!- Dijo colocándose en la mesa- ¿Qué tal se ha levantado la señorita?

Suspiró- Pues no muy bien, hoy está algo enfadada.

-Bueno, ya tendrás tiempo de calmarla...- Suspiró- Tenten...

-¿Mm?

-No tengo porqué ocultarlo ni nada, te hice la promesa de contarte todo lo que pasase, pero quiero comentarte que ayer por la noche...- Cogió aire- Neji vino aquí, quería verte.

-¿Para qué?- Su tono de voz se apagó, ya le extrañaba tanta felicidad por la mañana

-Para disculparse y preguntar por el bebé. Mira sé que quizás hablé demasiado, pero indirectamente le acusé de ser una mala persona englobándolo todo, su abandono, sobre todo por su hija, si tanto la deseaba tendría que haber dado más señales de vida y, y yo... Lo siento, de verdad, ahora me siento culpable, pero tengo una sensación buena sobre él.

-Siempre ha sido así- Dijo sonriente- ¡Oh! ¿Qué planes tenías para hoy?

El corazón se le paró, no sabía si iba a responder bien a esa proposición.

-Quería que fuéramos al orfanato para acabar con el tema antes de que nazca el bebé.

Tenten sonrió, quería ir ya hacia allí, no sabía por qué había esperado tanto, ahora tenía un panzón enorme y ahora tenía más miedo que antes, ya no estaba igual que antes, no, no lo estaba. Miró a Dame Miller y le asintió, de verdad que quería acabar ya con ella. No había dicho nada, pero tenía sueños extraños y no sabía que significaban. Sobre todo había uno que se le repetía siempre, no salía nadie, solo un sobre, un sobre cerrado y parecía algo gastado ya.

-¿En qué piensas?- Le preguntó intrigada

-Bueno, es que, verás hace días tengo un sueño, y es que no sale nadie, solo un sobre cerrado y no sé qué significado tiene- Comentó tocándose la frente

-¿Tienes alguna carta de alguien que debas leer?

Esa pregunta sobresaltó a Tenten, ¡la carta! La carta de Yuna, ¡eso era!

Se levantó y se fue al comedor apurada, debía de buscar el álbum de fotos, ese álbum que tenía abandonado. Miró por los libros, por las estanterías, pero nada, no lo encontró. Se estaba asustando. Abrió el cajón que había debajo de la tele y allí estaba lo había encontrado.

Lo abrió y miró todas las fotos, una sonrisa se le dibujó.

-¡Aquí estás Dame Miller!- Dijo con el sobre en la mano- Esto me lo dio Yuna antes de irse

-Me lo dijiste ya, ¡eso es genial!- Dijo abrazándola

-Dame Miller, creo que ya sé cuál es el principio del final- Dijo mientras daba vueltas a la carta.

-¿Cuál mi niña?

-El orfanato...- Se paró, quería pensárselo bien antes de seguir- ¡si, es allí!

-¿Segura?- Preguntó mientras acariciaba su pelo

-Si, un día soñé con el orfanato...- Se calló y abrió sus ojos- ¡Soñé con mi pasado! Dame Miller, ¿no te das cuenta? Si que tengo recuerdos, y resulta que por sueños recordaba lo que viví. Dame Miller, ¡vámonos ahora que es temprano! El bosque está a una hora y media de aquí y el camino hacia el orfanato es largo.

-¡Querida! Tranquila, tranquila, debemos prepararnos bien.

-Yo estoy preparada, ¿y tú?

Dame Miller se levantó- Preparo algo de comer.

Tenten bajó los hombros- ¡Quiero irme ya!- Dijo triste

-¡Imprudente! ¿Qué no te das cuenta que no debemos serlo? Hay que prepararse bien, comida, vendas, medicinas, ropa...

-¡Si claro! La tienda de campaña, el kit de de grandes detectives, ¡anda, anda!

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Serás idiota! Ahora sí que eres idiota, te guste o no nos llevamos eso, no sé si tú te habrás dado cuenta, pero te estás metiendo en un mundo que desconoces y no debes tentar demasiado a la suerte, y por si no lo sabías, yo estoy acostumbrada a convivir con todo ello, pero, ¿y tú? No, por eso, tienes que ser prudente, al fin y al cabo yo ya he vivido bastante, pero tú, por así decirlo, estás empezando.

Tenten calló, tenía razón, había sido demasiado imprudente, debía andar con pies de plomo y no tentar a la suerte como Dame Miller había dicho. Asintió.

-¡Bien! Iré a preparar la comida, ocúpate tú de tu ropa- Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina.

Seguía allí sentada, pensando, quería abrir la carta, pero no, no debía, pese a sus ganas. Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Tenten se levantó y se dirigió hacia su habitación, no se acordaba de su cama, estaba por hacer. Empezó a hacerla, pero sin querer le dio un golpe a una foto que había en su mesilla de noche. Se agachó rápidamente a cogerla, sin pensar en nada más.

Un fuerte pinchazo atacó su barriga.

-¡Ah!- Gritó acariciando su barriga, pero inútilmente, el dolor no cesaba-Dios...- Inspiraba y expiraba.

El dolor al fin cesó- ¿Estás bien?- Esperó una patada por parte de su bebé, pero no llegaba- ¿Bebé?- Preguntó esta vez dándose golpecitos en la barriga.

La patada llegó, débil, pero llegó.

Suspiró. Realmente se había asustado, no quería perder por nada en el mundo a esa criatura que llevaba en su vientre durante siete meses. Contemplaba su barriga abultada y se dio cuenta de que tenía que ser el doble de prudente.

-He preparado unas tortillas y una pequeña ensalada de tomate y atún, ¿quieres algo más?- Preguntó Dame Miller

-No, gracias

Se levantó de la cama y volvió a su faena, hacer la cama. Pero algo la detuvo.

-¿No pensarás hacerla?

Asintió. Notó dos brazos rodearla por la cintura.

-Aparta, te he dicho que tú te prepares la ropa

Tenten cerró los ojos, no tenía ganas de discutir, de un momento a otro sus ganas de hacer algo se habían desmoronado.

Cogió una mochila que tenía guardada, la miró, una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, recordaba siempre cuando se la ponía para las misiones. Suspiró, las echaba de menos, ahora deseaba volver el tiempo atrás y volver a disfrutar de su equipo, aunque solo fueran cinco minutos, pero volver a recordarlos.

Sacudió su cabeza, no era el momento de pensar en ello.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos?

-No tengo ni idea querida, quizás dos días, dos meses, a saber.

Esa idea horrorizó a Tenten, no quería estar tanto tiempo, y no quería ni pensar en tener allí a su hijo.

-Entonces, me llevaré bastante- Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, sentía que iba a estar allí toda una eternidad.

-Llévate ropa del bebé también

Eso fue el remate, ¿de verdad tenía que llevársela? No, no quería, no quería tener a su hijo en ese horrible bosque, estaba por dejarlo todo, pero no, no debía, debía ser fuerte, como lo había hecho hasta ahora.

-¿Te sientes preparada?

-No- Su respuesta fue rotunda, sin pensarla, pero con seguridad

-Entonces será mejor dejarlo...

-No- Otra vez otra respuesta rotunda.

Cogió algo de ropa y la metió en la mochila y con ello la del bebé.

*****

Eran las tres del al mediodía, y ya estaban preparadas. Si los cálculos de Tenten no eran erróneos llegarían a la puerta del bosque a las cuatro y media. Estaba bien. Aún quedaban muchas horas de luz y quizás con suerte encontrarían a Miyu.

-¿Vamos?- Preguntó Tenten nerviosa.

Dame Miller asintió. Se giró y cerró la puerta.

-Querida, te noto extraña

-¡Ah! No, no es nada, los nervios.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el ascensor, no hablaban, era como si no quisiesen molestarse, cada una tenía sus pensamientos, cada una tenía sus ideas.

En el ambiente me podía notar el nerviosismo de las dos. Entraron el ascensor, con vergüenza, como si fuese la primera vez que se veían.

Dentro del ascensor, Miller miró a Tenten, que estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Se giró hacia ella y le tocó la barriga.

-Pues no sabe lo que se ha perdido- Dijo mientras seguía con la barriga.

-¿Sabes? Si todo esto acaba antes del 27 de Noviembre iría a verle, ahora eso que me dijiste de que él había venido a disculparse, me ha dado más confianza y me ha quitado mucho miedo. Y eso significa, que tan mal no irán las cosas cuando nos volvamos a ver.

Miller se dispuso a hablar, pero las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Como siempre la entrada del edificio no estaba muy abarrotada, gente que entraba y salía.

Salieron del ascensor y Tenten se acercó a recepción.

-Buenos días, señor

-¡Buenos días, señorita!- Saludó cortés el recepcionista, que no era muy alto, era gordito, de cabellos rubios y ojos chocolate.

-Verás, vengo a dejar mis llaves, saldré de viaje por una temporada

-¡Oh! Por supuesto, ¿usted es?

-Soy Tenten Usami, vivo en el segundo B

-¡Ajá! Espere... ¡Si! Ya está, puede dejarlas aquí con total seguridad

-Gracias- Dijo entregándole las llaves- Hasta luego

Tenten se acercó a Miller, que notó que su mirada era algo extraña.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó asustada

-No sé, es que no sé cómo te fías de dejar las llaves ahí...

-Confío, las he dejado muchas veces.

Se cabreó, no entendió porqué Miller le había dicho eso, pero lo que menos entendió fue su cabreo, ¿a qué vino?

Salieron de la entrada y se dispusieron a ir a la entrada, pero algo decía que iba a ver muchas interrupciones.

-¡Tenten!- Dijo una voz femenina

-¿Ino?

Se acercó a Tenten- ¡Oh! ¿Te vas?- Dijo desilusionada

-Si, voy a despejarme un tiempecillo antes de que nazca

-¡Eso es genial! Pues nada, entonces te dejamos, veníamos a ver qué tal estabas- Dijo sonriente

-¡Gracias! ¡Oh! ¡Hola Shikamaru!- Dijo sonriente al verlo

Pero su vista se desvió hacia la niña que sostenía en sus brazos, más rubia, con su pelo más largo y recogido con dos coletitas a los dos lados.

-¡Ah!- Gritó levantando el juguete que llevaba en su mano derecha y enseñándoselo a su padre.

-¡Cómo ha crecido!- Exclamó feliz

-Si, ¿verdad? Pues ya ves... ¡No para quieta!

-Si... Se parece a su madre- Dijo Shikamaru mientras le daba un leve golpe en la pequeña nariz de su hija

-¿Puedo?- Dijo Tenten

Shikamaru sonrió y le acercó a la niña.

-Ooh, es preciosa, ¡qué ojitos!- Decía mientras la niña la observaba atenta.

-¡Ah!- Gritó mientras tiraba el juguete, haciendo que el ruido y la expresión de su padre al recogerlo fuese suficiente para soltar una carcajada.

-Ahí dioos...- Suspiró Shikamaru cansado- ¿Qué?- Le preguntó, viendo como la niña se acurrucaba en las brazos de Tenten.

Tenten se giró para ver a Dame Miller y vio que su rostro mostraba desesperación.

-¿Qué tal lo llevas?

-Uf, a días y a ratos, pero bien, emocionada- Pausó mirando como Ino le sonreía y le tocaba la barriga- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, no quiero llegar muy tarde- Dijo Tenten dándole la niña a su padre- ¡Pórtate bien!

-Si... Seguro...- Susurró su padre contento

Tenten sonrió y se fue al lado de Dame Miller- ¡Hasta pronto!- Se despidió alzando la mano.

-¡Hasta pronto!- Se despidieron al unísono

-Pues va a ser verdad lo que decía Neji, que se la lleva- Dijo Ino enfadada

-¿Se lo dirás?

-¡Pues claro! No me da buena espina

-¡Oh vamos, Ino!

Ino suspiró y puso sus ojos en blanco, odiaba que Shikamaru exclamase eso- Odio eso- Dijo

-Lo sé- Contestó contento mientras pasaba su brazo por el cuello- ¿No vamos?

-Si

*****

-No te ilusiones tanto, sabes que no te hará bien

-Lo sé, pero es que era tan bonita la niña, ¿la has visto? Esos ojos tan vivos, tan claros y su pelito rubio, ¡oh, era preciosa!

-Tenteen...- Se estaba desesperando, no quería que se ilusionara tanto

-Valee...- Dijo enfadada

Siguieron caminado en silencio, había pasado ya un buen rato y ya se podía vislumbrar la puerta a lo lejos del camino. Llegaron a la puerta sin hablarse, sin mirarse, no sabía el porqué, pero Tenten notaba a Dame Miller nerviosa, triste, era como si ella también estuviese deseando lo mismo que ella, acabar con todo. Levantó los hombros.

-Vamos...- Ordenó Miller

Tenten entró en el bosque, pero antes de nada se giró, era como si quisiese despedirse de todo, como si fuese su última vez. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, tenía miedo, ¿y si era su última vez? Cerró los ojos, no quería contestar.

-¡Es para hoy!- Gritó Miller

-¿Pero qué le pasa ahora?- Se preguntó a sí misma- Está extraña, yo también quiero acabar con todo esto, pero, ella está más impaciente.

Caminaron como lo habían hecho desde el principio, sin hablarse. Era bastante aburrida la caminata, así que pensó que lo mejor sería recordar, si recordar sus mejores momentos. Tenía, con sus padres, adoptivos, con su equipo, Gai, Lee

-Neji...- Dijo en voz alta, pero por suerte no llegando a los oídos de Miller.

Siguió pensando, de vez en cuando emitía una risotada, pero que ahogaba con rapidez, no quería que Miller le echase la bronca por reírse también, ¡sería el colmo!

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, estaba como la primera vez, se había quedado tan ensimismada con sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se molestó en mirar la hora.

-Ahí está...- Dijo Miller

Tenten miró a su alrededor, todo estaba como la última vez, parecía que no había nadie, pero algo la sacó su observación.

"_Con los cantarees, con las dulces melodías del ruiseñoor. Ahí Señoor, que solo me haces sufriiiir..._"

-Dame Miller, ¿quién canta?

Miller no dijo nada, solo se limitó a seguir el sonido.

Tenten la siguió, y notó como el sonido iba aumentando, se estaban acercando. Vio como Miller paró, y ella a sólo unos pasos hizo lo mismo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Puede ser?

Miller levantó los hombros- Lo mejor será no precipitarnos- Dijo girándose, pero tarde, ella no estaba.

Tenten se acercó a la casa, escuchó como Miller le prohibía que tocase la puerta, cosa que hizo caso omiso. Tocó la puerta y escuchó como la música se paraba.

Estaba bastante nerviosa- ¿Hola? ¿Es usted Miyu Tanuma?

La puerta se abrió, Tenten miró y vio a una mujer, cuyo rostro la asustó.

-Si, soy yo- Dijo la mujer con voz ronca- ¿Qué quieres?

Tenten analizaba a la mujer, no creía en lo que estaba viendo, la mitad izquierda de su casa estaba achicharrada, no tenía pelo y le faltaba el labio inferior, dejando ver las encías y los dientes amarillos.

La mujer dio una palmada asustando a Tenten.

-¡Perdóneme! ¡Se lo ruego! Es que llevo tiempo buscándola y usted es la única que puede ayudarme

La mujer la miró extrañada, no entendía lo que quería decirle.

-Me llamo Tenten Usami y la estoy buscando porque necesito acabar con Kokoro Hatakeda

La mujer se paralizó, volvió a escuchar ese nombre que tanto la aterraba.

-¿Te está buscando?

-Quiere nacer y lo primero que quiere es meterse en la barriga de Tenten. Por eso hemos venido, para acabar con esto antes de que el bebé nazca y por lo tanto, ella- Dijo Miller mientras salía de los matorrales

-Entrad- Dijo Miyu mientras se apartaba de la puerta- Es hija de Satanás...

*****CONTINUARÁ*****


	15. Obsesión

¡Hola a todas y a todos! ¿Qué tal? Pues yo estoy aquí de nuevo, trayéndoos un nuevo capítulo de mi fic, y nada, como siempre, ¡muchas gracias por todos los reviews! Que como ya he dicho, me animan muchísimo. Y bueno, ya sí que os dejo de aburrir y os dejo con el nuevo capítulo del fic. Sólo me queda decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Y ¡espero que disfrutéis de la lectura! Que eso es lo que quiero conseguir, que disfruten y pasen un buen rato.

Obsesión

Entraron con cierto miedo a la casa, sobretodo Tenten, después de lo que escuchó susurrar a Miyu, no es que le diese gran confianza todo aquello. Es más, se sentía sola, sentía como si Dame Miller se hubiese alejado de ella, no entendía el porqué y eso, la agobiaba más.  
Miraba hacia todos lados, analizaba la casa, la verdad que no era para nada de su estilo. Se veía que era una casa vieja y algo abandonada. Las paredes estaban llenas de humedad y parecían que en cualquier momento se iban a caer; los muebles de la casa, eran realmente viejos y la verdad parecía que el mueble que se compró más nuevo fuese de la época romana. Los muebles llevaban tiempo sin limpiarse, se notaba por las grandes capas de polvo que en ellos vivían y a las grandes cantidades de telarañas que los adornaban.

-Sentaros, por favor- Dijo mientras indicaba un sillón, o eso parecía

Ambas mujeres hicieron caso. Tenten se sentó mientras se acariciaba las rodillas y miraba con cierto miedo a Miller, ¿qué le pasaba? No la miraba.

-¿Hablarás?- Preguntó Miller con superioridad

-Miller...- Susurró Tenten, más bien para sí misma.

-Por supuesto- Se sentó en una silla que estaba coja y suspiró- Veréis, Kokoro, llegó en un bonito día de Febrero, lo siento, no recuerdo bien el día. Sus padres afirmaron que su carácter se hizo insoportable y que no había manera de tratarla. Por aquel entonces, el orfanato era simplemente eso, un orfanato. Pero al empezar a llegar niños con problemas mentales se convirtió en una especie de psiquiátrico para niños, los primeros años fueron los mejores- Cerró los ojos intentando recordar aquellos años

Tenten empezó a recordar aquel informe que leyó de Kokoro, hizo memoria de lo que ponía. Botó. Según recordaba, Kokoro no entró en aquel orfanato por su carácter, si no porque sangraba. Se giró para coger el informe. No escuchaba lo que Miyu decía, estaba absorta buscando el informe. Revolvió la mochila, hasta que por fin dio con él.

-Kokoro empezó a sangrar por la nariz y los ojos...- Leyó para sí- Perdona... Miyu...

-¿Si?

-Según pone este informe, Kokoro, no entró al orfanato por cambios de carácter, sino porque empezó a sangrar por la nariz y los ojos, ¿has mentido?- Preguntó intrigada

Miyu pensó- No, ¡claro que no! Eso fue lo que nos dijo a las enfermeras los padres y también el médico. Han pasado años, pero aún tengo muy presente a Kokoro- Paró, mientras intentaba recordar- Perdona, ¿me dejarías ver el informe?- Preguntó temerosa

-Claro- Dijo entregándoselo

Miyu lo leyó lentamente, intentando así que ningún detalle se le escapase. Suspiró.

-Yo no tenía ni idea de este informe, mayormente las enfermeras no tenemos o teníamos derecho ni permiso para ver los informes médicos, sólo apuntábamos lo que el médico nos permitía o nos mandaba. De veras que no tenía idea de esto... Lo siento...- Terminó mientras le entregaba el informe

-Ya... No importa, te entiendo- Acabó sonriente

-Estás preciosa Tenten, has cambiado mucho, te llego a encontrar las pocas veces que salgo por la calle y ni te reconozco.

-¿Sabes? Eso se podría dejar a parte, ¿no crees?- Cortó Miller

-Si, perdonad, me he desviado- Paró, quería volver a coger las riendas que había perdido- Al principio de todo Kokoro era una gran niña, era buena y la verdad es que no tenía muchos cambios de carácter y tampoco, sangraba, como el informe dice. Lo que sí que me parecía extraño era que el doctor Okuma se la llevaba a su despacho durante varias horas y cada día iba a más.

-¿Porqué?- Preguntó Miller impaciente

-No se sabe, pero como siempre habían leyendas urbanas rodando por el orfanato. Algunas decían que él se había enamorado de la niña y que... Bueno, eso, que se había enamorado de ella. Otra, en cambio decían que experimentaba con ella.

-¿Tan capaz se le veía al doctor?- Preguntó Tenten

Miyu asintió- Al sentirse abandonado por su mujer solo tenía ojos para Kokoro, abandonó a todo el mundo, incluso a su hija, y nadie supo porqué- Se calló

El silencio duró unas milésimas de segundos, suficientes para hacer que Tenten se tensase, la verdad es que aquel silencio era torturador, para todas y eso se notaba en sus rostros.

-Al año llegó la hija del doctor, justo cuando desapareció su mujer. Espero que no te importe, pero eres idéntica a ella.- Dijo sonriente- Bueno, volviendo a lo que decía, llegaste tu, y la verdad es que revolucionaste el orfanato, eras un angelito, las llevabas a todas las locas. Aunque bueno, también eras la hija del director y doctor.

-Lo entiendo...- Dijo desilusionada

-Desde un principio te acercaste a Kokoro, no pensaste en el porqué estaba allí ni nada, solo estabas allí, con ella, apoyándola- Suspiró- Pero claro, no fue una buena idea...

-¿Porqué?- Preguntó intrigada

-Porque poco a poco se fue obsesionando más y más contigo, incluso soñaba contigo. No quería por nada en este mundo que alguien se interpusiese entre vuestra amistad, por nada en el mundo. Incluso empezó a pegar a las enfermeras cuando os separaban.

Las dos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, no se creían lo que decía Miyu, parecía que Kokoro se volvió muy posesiva y violenta.

-Algo le haríais- Dijo Miller cortante

-¿Perdona? ¡No! No lo creas, nosotros le dábamos el tratamiento que necesitaba...

-¡Y ese doctor! ¿Y si la tocaba? Eso cambia a las personas, ¡y era una niña!- Gritó Miller mientras se ponía en pie.

Tenten se asustó, ¿tanto le afectaba ese tema? Tenten se estaba asustando, no la reconocía. Entendía que el tema de tocar a una niña pequeña, te ponía la piel de gallina y cerraba el estómago. Pero tampoco como para ponerse como se ponía Miller.

-Miller... Tranquila...- Intentaba calmar Tenten mientras acariciaba su espalda- Tranquila...

-Lo siento, lo siento, pero es que este tema me pone de los nervios... Lo siento...

-No pasa nada- Dijo Miyu mientras se recuperaba del susto, el cual también le había afectado- Bueno, pues eso, Kokoro empezó a ser más violenta con todo el mundo. Entonces lo que remató los celos de Kokoro, fue la nueva chica que llegó unos dos años después. Me acuerdo de ella, una niña tan noble, tan bonita, tan buena, se parecía a ti, Tenten- Paró- Se llamaba Yuna Maita, era una preciosidad.

Ese nombre hizo que Tenten se tensase, ¿sería la Yuna que ella conocía? No lo sabía, pero no le dio muy buena espina escuchar ese nombre allí.

-Yo conocí a una Yuna...- Susurró

Miyu se quedó paralizada- ¿A esa Yuna?- Dijo, mientras veía como Tenten levantaba los hombros en forma de confusión- Bueno, no sé, llegó de la mano de su padre, la verdad es que se le veía triste, como si se estuviese quedando solo y no podía evitarlo...

-¿Qué pasó en el incendio?- Preguntó Tenten

-Ese tema es muy duro, aún lo recuerdo con claridad, aun lo recuerdo...- Cerró los ojos- Fue provocado... Lo sé, por aquel tiempo Kokoro estaba ya descontrolada, ya no permitía ni siquiera una sola mirada hacia a ti, ni una sola. Y es más, el doctor se marchó, bueno, mas bien, huyó.

-¿Huyó?- Preguntó Miller

-Si, un día el doctor se fue del orfanato, con una gran raja en la cara, algo le había cortado. Se fue sin dar explicaciones. A mí me preocupó, había salido del despacho como una bala y cerrando muy fuerte la puerta. Me acerqué al despacho para ver qué era lo que había pasado...- Paró- Encontré a Kokoro tirada en el suelo, temblando y llorando... Me asusté muchísimo, rápidamente me acerqué a ella, pero su reacción fue peor de la que pensé...- Suspiró, fuese lo que fuese lo que le hiciese no fue nada bueno- Se lanzó hacia mí y me cogió del cuello intentando ahogarme... Fue horrible...- Empezó a llorar- Y a partir de ahí... todo fue de mal en peor...

Tenten se levantó y se dirigió hacia Miyu, le acarició la espalda, quería darle apoyo, aunque sabía que no era suficiente.

-Gracias...- Miró por la ventana que había a su izquierda- Está oscureciendo... ¿Pensáis marcharos?

-No sé... ¿Dónde iremos Miller?- Preguntó Tenten

-No lo sé, querida, ahora es tarde y quizás no sea demasiado bueno salir con tu estado, suficiente con haber venido...

-Quedaros, no tengo gran cosa, pero tu dormirás en mi cama, es lo mejor que tengo, y quiero que estéis cómodas o bueno, lo que sea tu bebé- Dijo mientras cogía su mano- Y bueno, si no te importa, eh, perdona, ¿cómo te llamabas?

-Dame Miller...- Contestó desconfiada

-Bien, pues te prepararé el sofá, de verdad que lo siento no daros algo mejor...- Dijo triste

-No pasa nada... Pero me sabe mal, parece que hemos venido a ocupar tu casa sin permiso

-No mujer, tranquila, llevo casi veinte años sin recibir visitas, así que por un día no vendrá nada mal- Acabó sonriente

Miyu se levantó miraba asustada el cielo, era como si temiese que llegara la noche, como si algo malo fuese a suceder.

-No quiere nacer...- Susurró

-Tenten se levantó con dificultad, no había entendido lo que quería decir Miyu.

-¿No quiere nacer?- Preguntó Miller extrañada

-No... No estoy del todo segura, pero creo que quiere que la encuentren. Aunque quizás, si puede, se meta en ese bebé y nazca.

-¡Claro que quiere nacer! Lleva todo el embarazo debilitándola a días si, a días no, ¡¿cómo que no quiere nacer?!- Comentó Miller

-No lo sé, quizás si sea eso, quizás esté equivocada, pero no lo sé, no estoy segura- Dijo mientras se acercaba a una mesita de color caoba aunque ya más bien era de color gris- Té Tenten...- Dijo mientras sacaba un collar- Póntelo y por nada en este mundo te lo quites hasta que haya acabado todo esto.

-¿Para qué es?- Preguntó mientras se acercaba a Miyu

-Esto evitará que Kokoro entre en tu bebé si viene al caso, hará una especie de capa protectora para tu bebé.

Miyu le colocó el collar con sumo cuidado- Que no se te ocurra salir de esta casa por la noche...- Le susurró

Algo dentro de Tenten se revolvió, fuese lo que fuese le había entrado miedo, mucho miedo. Ahora solo quería estar con él, tenerlo a su lado, para que la abrazase y le hablase.

-¿Queréis cenar?- Preguntó emocionada mientras miraba a sus invitadas- Haré una sopita bien rica.

-Nosotras tenemos comida- Cortó Miller dejando confusa a Miyu

-¡Es verdad! Podríamos comer de lo que hemos hecho, ¡verás que rico está todo!- Se emocionó Tenten

Miyu asintió. Miró a Miller, no sabía qué era lo que le había hecho, pero le guardaba rencor, rencor por algo, y que ella supiese no la conocía de nada. La miró más atentamente, intentando recordarla, pero de nada sirvió. No la conocía.

-Deja que te ayude- Dijo Miyu mientras se acercaba a Tenten.

*****

Estuvieron preparando una mesa para cenar medio decente, todo lo decente que se podía en esa casa.

Estaban sentadas en una mesa redonda, sin telarañas, ni polvo, limpia. La verdad es que las sillas eran bastantes incómodas, o al menos para Tenten. La espalda la estaba matando.

-Miyu... ¿Puede seguir contándonos sobre lo que pasó con Kokoro desde aquél día?- Preguntó Tenten

-Si, claro. Verás, al los meses de que el doctor se marchase, Kokoro fue a peor, como siempre, pero cada vez, peor... Por eso le mandé una carta al doctor a la desesperada diciendo que parecía la hija de Satanás, ya sus rabietas eran demasiadas, rompía las cosas que encontraba a su paso, pegaba y ya no había manera de tranquilizarla. El día del incendio llegó el doctor, no habló con nadie y me acuerdo perfectamente que el incendio empezó por la noche. Estaba hablando con la subdirectora del centro. A escondidas estábamos planeando las adopciones de los niños... Pero ninguno sobrevivió, a excepción de ti y de Yuna.

Un calambre recorrió la columna de Tenten, haciendo sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas. Cada vez estaba más segura de que era ella la Yuna que conoció, que ahora sí que encajaban algunas piezas del puzzle. Claro, desde aquel sueño con esas dos niñas tuvo la sensación de ya conocerla, y luego la carta...

Una patada hizo que saliese de sus pensamientos, su bebé, siempre le pegaba cuando estaba perdida en alguna cosa y no hacía caso a nada más.

-¿Todos murieron?- Preguntó Tenten

-Si, todos, solo sobrevivimos las tres, aunque se cree que el doctor sigue vivo.

-¿Y eso?

-Veras, el incendio ya se había formado y cada vez iba a más, las doctoras corríamos por todos los pasillos intentando sacaros a todos, pero muchas enfermeras cometieron un grave error.- Suspiró y su ojo derecho empezó a brillar- Se escondieron con los niños en las habitaciones. Éramos muchas enfermeras y cada una teníamos a tres niños a nuestro cargo. Las mías erais, Yuna, Kokoro y tu. Os cogí a tiempo y empezamos a correr hacia la salida, buscaba a Kokoro a la desesperada, pero no la encontraba. Entonces lo vi...- Su ojo empezó a llorar

-¿Qué viste?- Preguntó Tenten nerviosa

-Vi al doctor coger a Kokoro y llevársela a su despacho, me vio y su mirada fue devastadora, fue una mirada asesina, horrible...- Sacudió su cabeza intentando olvidarlo todo- Entonces os saqué de allí y os pedí que me esperaseis fuera, aun recuerdo cómo llorabais- Su ojo empezó a llorar- Intenté entrar en el orfanato de nuevo, pero me fue imposible, no me dejaron. La policía llegó, fue muy rápida, aunque cierto es que tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado...

-Miyu...- Susurró Tenten

-Intentaron controlar el fuego, pero les costó muchísimo... Recuerdo que todo fue muy confuso... Me volví hacia vosotras, os abracé y vosotras me agarrasteis con fuerza, aún lo recuerdo todo...- Cogió un trozo de servilleta y se secó las lágrimas- Al pasar un buen rato escuchando gritos de socorro, el fuego comerse todo el esqueleto del orfanato, llegó la familia Usami...

-Mi familia...- Susurró Tenten

-Si, estaban realmente enfadados, me gritaron como si yo tuviera la culpa, tengo las palabras rondando en mi mente... "_¡Será posible! ¡Han estado a punto de matar a NUESTRA hija! No sé cómo puede ser enfermera, ¡incompetente!_" Dijo tu padre mientras te cogía

-¿Eso le dijo?

-Si, y no les faltaba razón, solo pude salvar a dos pacientes o bueno, a dos alumnas- Suspiró- No pude hacer nada...

-¿Qué pasó con Yuna?

-Tenten...- Susurró- No lo sé, se la llevaron a otro orfanato y desde entonces ya no supe nada más de nadie más...

Tenten analizaba cada palabra, cada punto, coma, todo, no quería olvidar nada, toda esa información podría ayudarla mucho, demasiado.

Se levantó, había terminado de cenar y la verdad es que el cansancio la estaba llamando desde hacía rato y lo había ignorado.

-Perdona, ¿el servicio?- Preguntó mientras se tocaba la parte de abajo de la barriga

-Si, mira, la puerta de la izquierda- Señaló Miyu

-Gracias...- Susurró mientras se marchaba

De camino al baño se fijó en toda la decoración, sólo tenía amuletos, virgencitas y cosas protectoras. Era como si quisiese protegerse de algo, ¿pero de qué?

Llegó a la puerta cojeando, no sabía el porqué le dolía tanto la parte baja de la barriga. Soltó un gemido, de verdad que le había empezado a doler demasiado.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- Preguntó mientras se daba un golpecito en el foco del dolor

Entró en el baño, un hedor horrible salió de aquel cuarto. Le entraron unas ganas horribles de vomitar, pero se contuvo, no era el momento, ni plan de montar un numerito.

Con cierto miedo entró en el cuarto de baño, la verdad es que todas las ganas que tenías de utilizarlo se le fueron. Al ver la pésima limpieza de aquel baño, hizo que aguantase, pero no debía.

-Bueno... A ver cómo nos lo montamos...

Se acercó al baño con lentitud, cuanto más tardase, mejor. Levantó la tapa- ¡Dios! ¡Qué asco!- Susurró- Dios, yo aquí no quiero hacer nada...

Suspiró, debía hacerlo. Desató el cordón de su pantalón, miraba con cierta repugnancia el váter. Se giró.

*****

-Perdona... ¿le he hecho algo malo a usted?- Preguntó Miyu

Miller la observó- Ya lo averiguaras...

-¡Ya!- Dijo Tenten sonriente- No quiero ser maleducada, pero tengo sueño y quiero irme a dormir, si no os importa...

-¡O no! ¡Claro que no! Ven que te acompaño a la habitación- Dijo mientras la empujaba débilmente por la espalda.

Tenten la acompañó sin mirar- Gracias- Dijo

Llegaron a la habitación, la verdad es que estaba igual de llena de polvo que el comedor, pero algo más limpia que el baño.

-Sé que no es de tu estilo, pero es lo mejor que tengo- Dijo mientras señalaba la habitación

-Tranquila, está bien.

-Venga, te dejo que te cambies y luego me avisas... Quiero hablar contigo...

-Bien- Dijo saliendo al comedor- Voy a coger mi ropa de dormir, ¡buenas noches Dame Miller!- Dijo abrazándola

Cogió su mochila con cariño, no quería por nada en este mundo que le pasase algo. Se marchó de nuevo a la habitación, pero antes miró por la ventana, fue una mirada rápida, pese a lo oscuro que estaba pudo vislumbrar algo, ¿una sombra? No hizo caso, ni siquiera quería pensar en ello, pero iba a ser difícil.

-Te dejo...- Dijo Miyu cerrando la puerta

Tenten se asustó, la verdad es que no quería verse allí sola por la noche, no estaba acostumbrada a dormir en medio de un bosque y menos, si al lado había un bonito orfanato con tan bonita historia.

Empezó a cambiarse, la verdad es que el dolor había cesado, y su bebé le había dado unas cuantas patadas, por lo que no se preocupó mucho la idea de haber perdido a su bebé.

-Uf, vamos a tener unos bonitos días, ¿eh?- Dijo poniéndose la camisa- ¡Ya estoy!- Gritó mientras abría la puerta- Lo siento, me acostumbrado a gritar, jeje

-¡Jaja! No pasa nada cariño, ¿puedo pasar?

-¡Claro! Es tu casa

Miyu entró cerrando la puerta- Cariño, Esa pulsera... No es nada buena...- Comentó mientras la cogía de la muñeca

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Me la dio Miller diciendo que me iba a proteger un poco...

-Querida... No sé quién es para ti, ni nada... pero estas pulseras se las llama las pulseras de la iluminación...

Frunció el seño, no entendió nada- ¿Pulsera de la iluminación?- Preguntó asustada

-Si, son unas pulseras que hacen una especie de conexión con almas en pena, quiero decir, que según he entendido Miller ha estado contigo siempre, desde el principio, ¿no?

Asintió.

-Esto me da a pensar que ella quiere que alguien nazca de tu bebé... Y me temo lo peor... Te juro que no es por nada en especial, de verdad, no quiero mentirte, por eso te he dado el collar, para que no entre nadie

No dio crédito a lo que Miyu le contaba, ¿y si Miller quería que Kokoro naciese? Y si es por eso, ¿por qué lo haría? Se sentó en la cama, no quería creerlo, siempre la había ayudado.

-Ella me ayudó a superar lo de Neji...- Dijo

-¿Ese es el padre de tu criatura?- Esperó la respuesta viendo como asentía- ¿Te ha impedido verlo?- Volvió a ver como asentía- Querida... No debes confiarte demasiado, algo quiere y lo hará en tu costa...

*****CONTINUARÁ*****


	16. Cuando alguien se va, alguien viene

¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, hoy voy a decirles que este es el **penúltimo** capítulo de mi fic. Es decir, que aquí se podría decir que se acaba la historia. Y decirles, que muchas gracias por sus reviews. Que ya saben que me animan mucho. Y solo me queda decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, a excepción de los que yo hice. Y ¡nada más! ¡Disfruten de la lectura!

Cuando alguien se va, alguien viene

Había pasado un buen rato desde que todas se fueron a dormir, seguro, que ya estaban todas dormidas a excepción de ella. No podía dormir, seguía dando vueltas sobre la cama, el viento no dejaba de golpear en la ventana. Y su susurro enfadado hacía que a Tenten se le erizase la piel. Suspiró. No entendía el porqué no se dormía, se giraba hacia la izquierda, dos minutos aguantaba, otro giro, a la derecha, otros dos minutos y al final, tres, boca arriba. Era desesperante.

-¿Qué pasa?- Se dijo

Escuchó un ruido, provenía de fuera, era como una voz, y una muy conocida para ella. Se levantó con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, la verdad es que la madera crujía con nada, y los muelles de la cama estaban bastante desgastados, cosa que le pasó factura.

Se dirigió a la ventana a mirar de quién era esa voz, la verdad es que la curiosidad la estaba matando.

-_Si... lo sé... ya es la hora, ya es tu hora... Estoy deseando volver a verte... De verdad..._

Tenten se quedó paralizada, Miller, ¿qué hacía allí? Estaba sola, sentada de rodillas, hablando hacia el cielo. Estaba quieta, como si estuviese poseída. Siguió observándola, no quería perderla de vista. Ya la había perdido demasiado durante ese mes que pasaron allí.

Recordó las escusas que Miller le puso para no entrar en el orfanato, que si era demasiado pronto, que debíamos aprender el bosque, descubrir más sobre Miyu. Negó. Todo fueron escusas para pasar más tiempo en aquel bosque, y además allí, sola, sin él, sin ninguno de sus amigos.

Un fuerte dolor en su barriga hizo que saliese de sus pensamientos. Su barriga, había bajado mucho, y no sabía el porqué. Se estaba asustando, y mucho.

-¡Ah!- Dijo retorciéndose

El dolor cesó, o eso creyó, pero no quiso hacerle mucho caso. Volvió a mirar por la ventana, pero Miller no estaba. Su corazón empezó a latir ferozmente.

-Tengo que buscarla- Se dijo mientras cogía su chaqueta.

Salió de la habitación haciendo el mínimo ruido posible. Miró a Miyu, la cual dormía plácidamente.

Otro golpe de dolor llegó. Volvió a retorcerse con el máximo silencio posible.

Salió de la casa sin hacer ruido. Hacía mucho frío, pensó en despertar a Miyu, pero sabría que no sería lo mejor, quizás le impidiese salir de casa y no la dejaría ir a buscar a Miller.

-_¡Ya nos queda menos!_

Escuchó decir a Miller, gracias a ese pequeño hilo de voz, supo por dónde ir. Empezó a caminar poco a poco, la verdad es que estaba aterrorizada. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, no quería perderse detalle.

Siguió caminando un buen rato, la verdad es que no veía nada. Volvió a parar, se apoyó en un árbol, otro golpe de dolor llegó.

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo acariciándose la barriga

Todo quedó en silencio, o eso creyó. Escuchó una especie de susurros, se sentía observada. Giró todo lo que pudo, mirando a su alrededor, quería averiguar que era esa sensación. No vio nada, hasta que volvió a su estado inicial. Vio una sombra. Se asustó, quiso salir corriendo, pero otro golpe de dolor llegó, y cada vez que le daba un golpe era como si este fuese más doloroso. Y cada vez más seguidos.

Echó unos pasos hacia atrás, esa sombra empezó a acercarse más a ella, se agarró fuertemente la barriga. El dolor no cesaba, es más crecía. Estaba realmente asustada, no sabía que debía hacer, ¿correr? Si, seguro que esa era la mejor opción, pero, ella ahora mismo no podía, no tenía fuerzas.

Empezó a llorar, estaba muy asustada, no sabía qué hacer, estaba sola en medio de la noche, en medio de un bosque. Sin ayuda de nadie.

No sabía si era su mente que le estaba pasando una mala jugada.

Siguió caminando hacia atrás, hasta que sintió una mano cogerla del hombro izquierdo.

Gritó mientras intenta deshacerse de la mano, está muy asustada.

-¡Tranquila, Tenten! ¡Tranquila! ¡Soy yo! ¡Soy Neji!- Gritó

Se quedó paralizada, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sus lágrimas empezaron a caer.

-¡Ne-Neji!- Gritó mientras lo abrazaba- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias por aparecer! ¡Gracias!- Dijo besándolo en la mejilla

Neji la abrazó, dios como anhelaba tenerla así, después de seis meses sin verla, seis meses. Respiró su aroma, no había cambiado en nada. La besó, besó su mejilla, y luego sus labios. No pensó en las consecuencias, pero le daba igual, la tenía a su lado, tenía de nuevo sus labios contra los suyos, sentía su aliento, su saliva. Era como antes.

Tenten se separó, no como negación, sino por el dolor, se había hecho inaguantable, y más seguido. Se agarró la barriga fuertemente, quería calmar el dolor, aunque no podía.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó asustado

Asintió. No quería asustar a nadie- Si digo lo del dolor, no me dejarán ir tras Miller- Pensó, no quería quedarse allí.- Es-estoy bien- Dijo temblorosa

No lo creyó, pero tampoco quería empezar a ser pesado con su protección, y más si acababan de verse después de seis meses separados.

-Tenten...- Susurró- Lo sien...

-¡No es el momento!- Gritó- Tenemos que encontrar a Miller, creo que ha ido hacia el orfanato.

Neji asintió, debía ir con ella, le gustase o no.

-¡Rápido Neji!- Le gritó Tenten

No supo el porqué Tenten tenía tanta prisa, pero no quería hacerla esperar, al fin y al cabo ella había estado allí mucho más que él. Él acababa de llegar después de que Ino le contase lo que había visto, tarde, si, pero no podía haber llegado antes, tenía trabajo.

Cogió a Tenten y empezó a saltar de rama en rama lo más rápido posible, sentía como se retorcía de dolor, pero no dijo nada. No quería agobiarla. Pero se estaba asustando, estaba empezando a sudar, su barriga estaba muy baja y cerraba sus ojos con fuerza cada vez que el dolor aparecía.

-Llegamos- Dijo aún con Tenten en brazos.

-_¡¡YA ES LA HORA!!_

Los dos se quedaron petrificados, no sabían que era lo que estaba haciendo, pero al parecer no tenía muy buena pinta.

-Debemos... Entrar- Dijo mientras quería bajar al suelo

-Tenten... ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó mientras la bajaba

Tenten negó- Me duele...- Susurró, mientras se tocaba la barriga

-Tent...

-¡No me digas que nos marchemos! ¡Creo que sé que es lo que me pasa! ¡Y creo que tú también lo sabes! ¡Y no quiero que salga _ella_! ¡¿Vale?!- Dijo mientras cerraba las piernas con fuerza

Neji asintió, no debía dejarla sola y si llegaba el momento, pues estaría allí con ella, como se prometió.

-Vale, pero no me separaré de ti- Dijo sonriente

Sonrió, ahora se sentía más segura, ahora le tenía a él. Empezó a caminar agarrada a él, cada paso que daba, le dolía, pero no quería dejarlo marchar.

Con dificultad entraron en el orfanato, estaba realmente mal, estaba peor de lo que parecía. Se quedaron atónitos, ahora no sabían dónde ir.

Tenten pensó, debía de pensar en algún lugar donde pudiese estar Miller.

-El despacho...- Susurró con dificultad- Aah- Susurró de nuevo.

Neji la cogió, no quería que caminase- Al despacho, vale- Eso parecía fácil, pero no lo era, no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba

-_Ya habéis llegado, por fin..._- Susurró una voz que salía de una habitación- _Venid por aquí, os estamos esperando..._

-Miller...- Susurró Neji

Empezó a caminar, la verdad es que no le dio buena que Miller hablase en plural, ¿quién más había? Su mente estaba hecha un calvario, no podía aclarar las ideas, era demasiado e imposible ahora mismo.

Entró en la habitación con dificultad, no quería hacerle daño a Tenten, la cual estaba sudando demasiado y el dolor pareció apoderarse más de ella.

-_Ya es la hora... Ya es la hora de que nazca mi niña..._- Dijo Miller mientras se acercaba a Tenten.

Neji giró, no quería que se acercase a ella. La dejó en el suelo. Le tocó la frente, estaba ardiendo.

-Estoy bien... Estoy bien...- Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Algo empujó a Neji contra la pared, dejándolo realmente tonto, se había mareado. Vio como Miller cogía a Tenten y se la llevaba por una especie de trampilla. La mujer a la que amaba se volvía a marchar, la volvía a perder, y eso no lo quería por nada en el mundo. Se levantó con dificultad, e intentando ordenar su vista, veía doble. Notó que algo le caía por la frente. Se tocó, sangre. No aguantó y cayó al suelo.

*****

-_Bien, ya está, ya estamos preparadas_- Dijo mientras dejaba a Tenten en el suelo

-¿Po-porqué?- Preguntó

-_¡No! ¡El collar! ¡Sobra!_- Gritó mientras lo cogía y lo rompía

Tenten no reaccionó, no tenía fuerzas, el dolor le estaba quitando todas las fuerzas, y cada vez que le venía, sentía que por inercia debía de empujar. Miró a Miller, vio que cogía un bisturí muy afilado.

-¿Qu-qué es eso?- Le preguntó mientras se arrastraba.

-_No te preocupes, será un momento, solo quiero abrirte la barriga y sacar a mi hija, sólo quiero eso, no más. Pero no te preocupes, que será un momento, tú no despertarás._

No creía en lo que Miller le estaba diciendo, quería quitarle a su bebé, o más bien, a su hija. ¡No! No lo permitiría, no la perdería, por él, por ella, por los tres.

-¡No!- Gritó mientras se levantaba- ¡No te la llevarás! ¡Es mi hija! ¡Mi hija!

-_¡Cállate! Es MI hija, ella ha decidido nacer en tu vientre, su alma, MI hija, mi niña... Yo no quise... Mi marido no la quería, no la quería... Yo si... Me obligó a traerla. ¡Él me hizo abandonarla! ¡YO NO QUERÍA!_- Gritó mientras se acercaba a Tenten- _Venía a visitarla, pero no me dejaba verla..._

-¿Quién?- Le preguntó asustada

-_¡El doctor y mi marido! ¡Los dos! Llevo casi veinte años sufriendo la pena de la pérdida de mi hija... Pensó que la abandoné, mentira... Yo la quería, quiero volver a verla, quiero volver a cuidarla... Quiero volver a tenerla en mis brazos... ¡Dámela!_

-¡No! ¡Nunca! ¡Es mi hija! ¡MI hija!- Gritó

Quiso salir de allí corriendo, pero sintió algo cogerla por la cintura.

-¡SUÉLTAME!- Gritó

-_¡No!_- Dijo mientras la tiraba contra la pared

Ese golpe le dolió muchísimo, se mareó, ahora sí que estaba haciéndola buena, entre los dolores y el mareo por el golpe, ya no tenía manera de salir de allí. Este era su fin y quizás, la última vez que salía de allí, o bueno, quizás nunca saliese de allí.

Se miró a su izquierda y a su derecha, no vio nada. Se desilusionó, tenía la esperanza de encontrar los cuerpos inertes de Kokoro y del doctor. Pero nada.

-_¿Estás buscando los cuerpos de mi hija y del doctor?_ _Están aquí_- Dijo mientras señalaba una camilla que se encontraba en medio de aquella habitación- _¿Sabes lo que es esto? Pues mira, este era el laboratorio de tu PAPÁ, aquí era donde se divertía el GRAN doctor, aquí era donde experimentaba con Kokoro, ¡mira su cuerpo! ¡Mira! ¡Está lleno de tornillos, mira sus huesos!, ¡Dios! ¿Qué le hizo? ¡Es un monstruo!_

Miller empezó a llorar, dejando a Tenten atónita, debía de aprovechar ahora y salir, si, era el momento de salir de allí. Se levantó lo más rápido posible, intentando aguantar todo el dolor, dios, notaba algo debajo, notaba como salía. Ese no era el parto que ella quería, le estaba doliendo mucho, demasiado, quizás. Empezó a caminar pegada a la pared.

-_¡NO!_- Gritó mientras lanzaba el bisturí, intentando así asustarla

Tenten notó algo clavarse en su corazón, no se atrevió a mirar, fuese lo que fuese le dolía también, pero podía asegurar que no más que el dolor de su parto. Cayó lentamente, a la vez que su vista se nublaba, no cerró en ningún momento los ojos, los mantuvo abiertos. Cayó al suelo, su respiración se volvió cortada, empezó a agonizar, se estaba muriendo y lo sabía. Su respiración se apagó, había dejado de respirar, había terminado, su vida, había acabado.

Pero no sabía el porqué, pero seguía viendo a Miller acercarse a ella llorando. Vio como dos personas aparecían detrás de ella. Una de las dos se acercó a ella, traspasando a Miller.

Estaba sonriente. Se arrodilló frente a ella, la reconoció. Era Yuna, era ella, su alma.

-_¡Tenten! ¡RESPIRA!_- Gritó Yuna mientras le tocaba la barriga y el corazón.

Negó, estaba muerta, no podía respirar, eso no lo hacían los muertos. Quiso hablarle, pero cuando abrió la boca Yuna no estaba, había desaparecido.

-¡Tenten!- Gritó alguien

Sin darse cuenta había vuelto a respirar, había vuelto a la vida. Miró la herida que le había parecido mortal, hacía unos segundos. Pero no tenía nada, no había ninguna herida, no había nada. Sonrió.

Un nuevo golpe de dolor le llegó y esta vez no pudo evitarlo, empezó a empujar. Ese nacimiento iba a ser todo un poema, para su hija.

-Ne-Neji... Ya no aguantooo

Neji se acercó a ella, no sabía qué hacer- Tranquila, me leí el libro, mira, de momento empuja tu, yo me encargo de Mi...

Un grito hizo que Neji callase. Era Miller empezó a sangrar.

-_¿QUÉ ME HAS HECHO?_- Gritó mientras se sacaba las lágrimas que le salían de los ojos

-_Ahora es mi momento... Mamá... Ahora me toca a mí. Ahora quiero yo mi venganza... Te odio..._- Dijo una niña

-Kokoro...- Susurró Tenten

En cuanto Neji escuchó a Tenten se giró a mirarla, dios, se notaba que estaba sufriendo. Le aguantó las piernas, vio culote manchado de sangre. Lo cogió y se lo quitó, ahora era él el médico, él iba a ser quien ayudase a su hija a nacer.

-Tenten, ¿sabes lo que debes hacer?- Preguntó nervioso

Asintió mientras se retorcía.

-Vale, pues ya sabes, empuja cada vez que te llegue la contracción, ¿vale?

-Da-dame la mano, po-por favor- Dijo

Neji hizo caso era lo único que podía ofrecerle, su mano y su protección. No miró en lo que estaba pasando detrás de ella, ahora lo único que le preocupaba era el nacimiento de su hija. Soltó la mano de Tenten y acarició con fuerza y rapidez los muslos de Tenten, haciendo que así le dieran calor.

-Venga, tu puedes, y lo sabes- Le dijo mientras volvía a coger su mano

Ya no aguantaba el dolor, era demasiado, sabía que debía empujar por cada contracción, pero ahora estaba muy preocupada, ¿y si no lo hacía bien?

Un nuevo dolor la sacó de sus pensamientos. Empujó con todas sus fuerzas, como nunca lo había hecho. La contracción desapareció.

-Bien, venga, lo estás haciendo muy bien- Animó Neji

Su respiración estaba muy agitada, la verdad es que nunca había estado respirando así, ni en la misión más difícil. Aunque claro, todo aquello era incomparable. Una nueva contracción llegó y con ello otro empujón.

Neji vio como la cabeza empezó a asomar, dios, le dio muchísima impresión, pero estaba feliz, estaba cumpliendo su promesa, estar con Tenten para lo que necesitase y también ver nacer a su hija, a su primera hija.

Soltó la mano de Tenten, ahora debía de coger a su hija, su cabeza ya estaba del todo fuera. La cogió con muchísimo cuidado, no debía hacerle daño.

Vio como Tenten volvía a empujar, haciendo así que la cabeza saliese del todo. Cogió al bebé por debajo del cuello, tal y como había leído. Y con ello sacó a la niña del vientre de su madre.

La escuchó llorar, la vio por primera vez. Dios, su corazón latía rápidamente, estaba feliz. Su hija, había nacido.

Una niña de pelo negro, muy negro, sus ojos marrones. Su piel, rosadita, pese a estar manchada de sangre.

-Neji...- Susurró Tenten

Sonrió. Miró a Tenten y vio que lloraba, sabía que era de felicidad, y notó que involuntariamente, él también estaba llorando.

Le dio a la niña, la cual seguía llorando, se notaba que tenía buenos pulmones.

-Es preciosa- Susurró Neji mientras acariciaba a la niña- ¿Cómo se llamará?- Preguntó sonriente

Tenten lo miró sonriente- Tenía pensado llamarla... Yuna- Dijo sonriente

Rió y asintió, de verdad que le parecía un nombre muy bonito y el cual era muy apropiado para ella.

Cogió un kunai, para así cortar el cordón umbilical, pero vio que no tenía la pinza especial para poder atarlo. Se maldijo. Miró a su alrededor, rogando por encontrar alguna. Pero nada

-¿Neji? ¿Tenten?- Preguntó una voz

-¿Sakura?- Se preguntó- ¡Sakura! ¿Eres tú?- Gritó

Notó pasos encima suyo, y no tardó mucho en cuanto vio a Sakura aparecer junto a su sensei. Sonrió.

-Sakura, tengo que cortar el cordón- Dijo secándose el sudor.

Asintió- Tsunade me dijo que viniese preparada, tranquilo, ya me ocupo yo- Dijo mientras miraba a Tenten.

Neji miró a su sensei, le sonreía y el también. Estaba feliz, y no haría nada por evitarlo, a parte, tenía a su clan de su parte, aceptaban a bebé. Hiashi, le apoyó en ir a por ella.

Giró para ver a Miller, estaba muerta. Su rostro seguía llorando sangre. No estaba de su parte, pero, había sufrido, se ve que le habían arrebatado a su hija. La verdad es que la compadecía, suponer que perder a su hija y no haber podido decirle ni una vez, "Te quiero" era algo muy doloroso.

-Lo siento Miller, ahora, estaréis siempre juntas- Susurró

Se acercó al cuerpo inerte de Kokoro, se notaba el malgaste, se veía algunos tornillos clavados en sus huesos.

-Gai- Lo llamó

-¿Si?

-Ayúdame a sacarlas fuera y a hacerles un lecho- Susurró Neji

Gai se quedó paralizado, ¿para qué iba a hacer eso Neji? No lo sabía, pero fuese lo que fuese le iba a ayudar, tampoco le había pedido mucho.

-Sakura, ahora venimos, ¿podrás con ellas?- Preguntó mientras cogía el cuerpo de Kokoro

Sakura asintió- Tranquilo, yo me encargo

Gai y Neji salieron, y vieron como muchas personas esperaban fueran, pero no eran personas normales, eran almas. Esto asustó un poco a Neji, pero puede que estuviesen contentas.

Neji salió de allí, viendo como la luz del alba empezaba a aparecer. Dejó el cuerpo en la tierra. Se giró y vio en el bosque un sitio vacío, idóneo para hacerles allí el lecho.

-Allí- Dijo Neji.

*****

-Por fin a acabado todo, por fin, sois todos libres. Ya está, ya los ha encontrado. Ahora ya podemos morir en paz. Mi niña, el único mal que había en aquel orfanato era él... El se encargó de matarnos poco a poco. Pero hay veces en que es mejor llevarse los secretos más oscuros con nosotros- Hablaba una mujer mientras se dirigía a su habitación- Ahora, yo me voy tranquila, ahora sé que nos volveremos a ver, ahora lo sé. Hoy, Miyu Tanuma, se va, se despide de todo esto...- Seguía hablando mientras miraba en la mochila de Tenten y cogía un sobre- ¿Sabes que esto ya no es necesario?- Preguntó mientras quemaba el sobre- Yuna, ya lo averiguará, ya se lo dirá quien fue tu madrastra por un tiempo. Ya le dirá que erais hermanas de madre, tranquila. Ahora, solo hazla feliz...-Dijo mientras se tumbaba y cerraba sus ojos

*****

-Uuf, ¡Ya está!- Dijo Gai contento- Ya están las dos juntas.

-Si, ya ha hecho su venganza, si así se le podría decir...- Dijo mientras colocaba un trozo de madera en forma de cruz- Descansad en paz...- Susurró- Bien, vamos a recoger a Tenten, a Sakura y a Yuna- Dijo mientras iba hacia el orfanato

-¡FELICIDADES NEJI!- Gritó Gai mientras le abrazaba.

Neji solo se limitó a sonreír.

Entraron en el orfanato y fueron directamente al laboratorio. Neji estaba impaciente, quería volver ya a casa con las dos, pero sabía que lo mejor de todo sería ir al hospital.

-¿Qué tal está?- Preguntó Neji

-Ya le he puesto los puntos y le he atado el cordón a la niña. Están muy bien, cansadas, pero bien- Aclaró Sakura sonriente- Ahora duermen.

-Bien, yo llevaré a Tenten, y a la niña...

-¡Yo Neji! ¡Yo!- Gritó Gai

Asintió, ahora mismo no le importaba quien llevase a la niña. Se fiaba de los dos. Cogió a Tenten con cuidado, viendo como se acurrucaba en su pecho. Se giró y vio como Gai cogía a la niña, la cual aún se encontraba en los brazos de Sakura.

-¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó Sakura

Los dos asintieron, y con ello salieron con cuidado, para así poder dirigirse por fin, a casa.

*****CONTINUARÁ*****


	17. El fin del terror de Tenten

¡Hola a todos y a todas! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, yo en verdad estoy algo apenada. La verdad es que se me hace extraño saber que este va a ser el último capítulo del fic. La verdad es que os tengo que dar un **millón de gracias por todo**, por sus reviews, por seguir la historia, por todo. **¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! **También os digo que voy a dejar por una temporada a esta fantástica pareja, escribiré otro fic, si, pero sobre otra pareja. Pero prometo que volveré con otro fic, que aparte, ya tengo uno en mente. Pero bueno, ya os dejo, espero que os guste el último capítulo, ya que solo quiero que disfrutéis el final de este fic. Bueno, me queda deciros, que espero que disfrutéis de la lectura y que lo personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. **¡Gracias a todos y a todas!**

El fin del terror de Tenten

Había pasado un día desde que todo había acabado, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Ahora podrían empezar una nueva vida. Los dos juntos educando y cuidando a su hija, a la única persona que a partir de ahora era la que se iba a encargar de alegrarles la vida, ella.

Nunca se había parado a pensar en que un ser tan pequeño, fuese a ser capaz de romper esa gran capa que impedía ver los sentimientos más escondidos de la persona que aparentaba ser la más fría. Ahora todo había cambiado, ahora ya no le importaba si le veían reír tontamente mientras miraba a su hija, eso le daba ahora mismo igual. Ahora lo único que le importaba era cuidar a las dos mujeres que ocupaban su corazón, sólo ellas.

Estaba realmente incómodo en aquel sillón, no había manera de dormirse y en cuanto lo hacía, un llanto reclamaba atención. Pero no le molestaba, aquel llanto era como una dulce melodía, por ahora.

Acarició la mano de Tenten, estaba tan frágil, aún tenía en la mente aquella imagen de Tenten dando a luz a su hija. Una sonrisa se pintó en su cara.

Se levantó, de verdad que no aguantaba más en aquel sillón. Se estiró, haciendo crujir todos los huesos de su espalda.

Se acercó a la cuna de cristal, en la cual se encontraba su hija. La acarició, escuchando como soltaba un pequeño gemido. Deseaba cogerla y así abrazarla, pero no, no estaba bien despertarla para abrazarla.

-¿Sabes? Eres una de las mejores cosas que han pasado por mi vida, te quiero- Le susurró

-Nadie lo diría...

-Lo sé, pero no me importa, mientras ella lo sepa...- Dijo mientras se acercaba a la mujer de su vida- ¿Qué tal has dormido?- Le preguntó

-Bieen... Aunque prefiero mi cama, tan cómoda, tan... tan todo- Comentó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla- Te he echado mucho de menos, mucho.

-Lo siento, no debí haberte dejado sola, perdóname- Le rogó mientras besaba la mano de ella

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, estabas en todo tu derecho, en todo tu derecho. Prometo no volver a fallarte, prometo contar contigo para todo, te lo prometo

Sonrieron, ahora no les preocupaba nada más que ellos dos, ahora mismo estaba solo ellos dos, nadie más. Empezaron a acercarse, anhelaban sus labios, sus lenguas, su saliva, querían unirse de nuevo. Sus labios se rozaron, pero no llegaron a tocarse, simplemente porque un suave llanto rompió el dulce momento que estaban a punto de tener.

-Oh dios, oportuna...- Susurró Neji- De verdad que no me importa escuchar su llanto, pero es que en este momento...

Tenten rio, la verdad es que le había molestado, él estaba igual que ella, estaban deseando besarse, y con un roce no tenían ni para empezar. Se sentó en la cama, su niña la reclamaba.

-¿Me la traes?- Preguntó mientras le daba un corto, pero suave beso.

Neji asintió. La verdad es que le gustaba cogerla y más si ahora podía abrazarla, como antes había querido. La cogió con cuidado, la veía como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana.

-¡Aaa!- Gritó la niña mientras era cogida por su padre.

-Shh

Se acercó a la cama, y con cierta pena le entregó a la niña a su madre. Sonreía, nunca había sido tan feliz, nunca.

Cogió a la niña, y con su pecho ya preparado, le dio de mamar, ante la atenta mirada de Neji. Le dio vergüenza, pero debía acostumbrarse, al fin y al cabo iba a tenerle allí, mirándola más veces, y el caso es que era algo natural.

*****

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, la verdad es que Tenten estaba realmente aburrida y cansada de aquel lugar. Quería llegar a casa y descansar, en su camita, junto al hombre de su vida, quería hacer tantas cosas en su casa, la echaba tanto de menos.

-Buenos tardes- Saludó una voz que entraba por la puerta

-Buenas tardes, Tsunade- Dijeron al unísono

-¿Qué tal lo llevamos con la pequeña?- Preguntó mientras se acercaba a los brazos de Tenten- A bueno, se ve que está bien. ¿Me dejas?- Preguntó tímida

Asintió mientras le entregaba a la niña.

-Bien, luego vendrá Sakura a mirarla antes de que os vayáis, ¿vale?- Dijo mientras miraba a la niña- Ya han ido al orfanato...- Susurró

Tenten entristeció, la verdad es que Neji ya le había contado la muerte de Miller, se sentía fatal, es verdad que había estado a punto de matarla, pero era su amiga, o así la consideraba, planease lo que planease, la había ayudado desde casi el principio de su embarazo, y eso se negase quien se negase, ella se lo agradecería.

-Hemos descubierto que Miller no era lo que parecía ser. No era vidente o bueno, eso que ella creía ser- Comentó mientras miraba a Tenten- O bueno, lo que hemos encontrado de ella, los informes de investigación hacia ella dicen que era una "investigadora experimental"

-¿Investigadora experimental?- Preguntó Tenten extrañada

-Si, en aquel orfanato, se escondían muchas cosas. Yo no tenía ni idea de que habían estado investigando sobre el orfanato, y como habrás deducido, tampoco sabíamos sobre la existencia de esos informes sobre, Miller Hatakeda, el marido de esta y Ryosuke Okuma.

Tenten se quedó paralizada, no entendía el porqué estaban investigando a esas tres personas.

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Pues mira, resulta, que algunos familiares dejaron de llevar a los niños al orfanato, ya que encontraron golpes y anomalías en los niños que antes no tenían. Por eso empezaron a haber denuncias, pero eran unas denuncias que nunca vieron la luz. Simplemente se utilizaron para poder infiltrar a detectives y poder ver qué era lo que se estaba haciendo en aquel maravilloso orfanato.

-Tsunade, perdona... ¿Intentas decir que Miller, su marido y el doctor experimentaban con los niños?

Asintió- Si, algo así. Según los informes, infiltraron a una detective que se hizo pasar por enfermera hasta el final de la vida del orfanato. Según decía esa chica, el doctor se llevaba mucho a Kokoro Hatakeda a su despacho, pero no solo eso, si no, que antes de llevársela, venían dos personas. Pudo llegar a identificar a esas dos personas, los señores Hatakeda.

-¡¡Quieres decir que Miller Hatakeda participaba en los experimentos de su propia hija!!

-Es duro, y lo sé, lo que no entiendo es el porqué te hizo todo aquello, ¿para qué querría quitarte a la niña?

-Quizás dejaron algo por terminar... Quizás por eso quería a la niña, y le contó aquella historia.

-Si, eso he pensado yo, pero no sé...- Paró, mientras se colocaba a la niña en su hombro- Es extraño, me parece muy extraño, ¿qué estaban haciendo?

-Pe-perdonad...- Susurró una voz

-¡Hinata!- Exclamó feliz Tenten

Hinata sonrió y entró rápidamente en la habitación- Hola Tenten, Neji... Señora Tsunade- Saludó mientras hacía una reverencia

-Buenos días- Saludaron Neji y Tsunade

Hinata abrazó a Tenten, la verdad es que la había echado mucho de menos, sentía que un poco abandonada sí que la había dejado.

-Perdóname...- Dijo nerviosa

-¿Porqué?

-Fui a visitarte muchos días, pero la mujer que está contigo no me dejaba, me decía que lo mejor era dejarte sola, que te habíamos hecho mucho daño... Lo siento... No quería...

Se le heló el corazón, Miller, había hecho que todos la abandonasen, con razón no había tenido visitas en ninguno de los cinco meses que estuvo en su casa. Se sintió mal, había sido muy tonta, se había dejado encauzar por una mujer, a la que creía conocer, pero ahora se estaba dando cuenta de que no la conocía de nada.

-No pasa nada, ya está, ahora todo va a cambiar a mejor- Dijo Neji mientras la abrazaba

-Hinata, ¿quieres decir que Miller te impidió ver a Tenten?- Preguntó Tsunade

No sabía que contestar, la verdad es que no sabía si era lo correcto, estaba metida en un gran aprieto. ¿Y si esa mujer era amiga de Tenten? En su rostro se podía ver la inseguridad que le daba aquella pregunta

-Esa mujer intentó matar a Tenten, llevarse a la niña, y por lo que hemos descubierto, experimentaba con su propia hija y quizás, también era capaz de haberlo hecho con la nuestra- Dijo Neji asustando a Hinata

Asintió, si esa mujer había sido capaz de hacer todo ello, resultaba no ser tan buena como ella pensaba, si no que parecía ser un auténtico monstruo.

-Si, me dijo eso, que lo mejor era dejarla sola, que le habíamos hecho mucho daño entre todos, que no se merecía todo el dolor que le estábamos causando.

Tsunade suspiró- Bien, gracias, no ayuda mucho, pero poco a poco vamos desenmascarando a la Señora Miller Hatakeda.

Neji y Tenten asintieron, Hinata estaba perdida mirando a la niña, la verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de conocerla, de verla y de cogerla.

-¡Oh! Perdona, té, cógela- Le dijo Tsunade mientras le entregaba la niña

Hinata, se echó atrás, le daba algo de miedo, ¿y si se le caía? Movió sus manos en forma de negación.

Neji se levantó y cogió a la niña, con ella en brazos se acercó a su prima.

-¿De verdad que te da miedo cogerla? No, estoy seguro de que no- Dijo entregándosela.

Hinata palideció, pero tenía razón, no debía temer, seguro que no pasaría nada, a parte, tenía a su primo a su lado, seguro que sola no estaría. Asintió mientras cogía a la niña.

-Que bonita...

-Y... Tsunade, ¿sabes algo más?- Preguntó Tenten intrigada

-Sobre el caso de Miller, sé que encontraron pruebas que inculpaban a Miller como primera causante del incendio. La detuvieron, pero según la persona quien la defendía dijo que ella sufría trastornos psicológicos. Pero claro, eso nadie lo creyó.

-¿Algo más?- Preguntó intrigada

Tsunade negó, no había podido leer más, y lo que no había dicho, no se lo diría, ya que quizás fuesen cosas demasiado fuertes como para que las supiese Tenten.

-¡Señora Tsunade! ¡Ha vuelto! ¡Ha vuelto!- Gritó una mujer

-¡Shizune! ¿Quién? ¿Quién ha vuelto?- Preguntó asustada Tsunade

-¡Jiraiya! ¡Jiraiya ha vuelto! Está bien, con heridas leves, pero está bien- Dijo ilusionada

Tsunade sonrió, había vuelto, había vuelto Jiraiya. Salió corriendo con la esperanza de que no estuviese solo, de que volviese con ella, con su hija.

Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, a cada paso que daba. No podía evitarlo, estaba contenta, debía verle, verle ya y descubrir si su hija estaba con ella.

Pero todo cambió, todo lo que ella esperaba, todo lo que ella había imaginado, se esfumó. Estaba solo, serio, triste, solo.

-Jiraiya...- Susurró mientras se lanzaba a abrazarle- ¿Dónde está?

Notó como negaba, notó como caían sus lágrimas, temblaba. Lo supo, su hija, no volvería, no volvería nunca. Yuna se había ido para siempre y no volvería, tomó el camino de ida, pero no de vuelta.

Lloró en su hombro, no soportó la idea de pensar en que su hija estaba muerta, no quería, no lo aceptaba. ¿Cómo superar la muerte de su hija? El ser humano puede llegar a estar preparado para la pérdida de alguien mayor, pero para alguien menor, nunca. Y menos, para unos padres que han perdido a su hija, a su única hija.

*****

-¡Papi!- Gritaba una niña mientras se acercaba a su padre corriendo

-¡Ei! ¿Dónde está mi princesa que cumple hoy años?

-¡Atí!- Gritaba la niña mientras daba vueltas sobre sí- Mia la mami, ¡apa!

-Si, está muy guapa, ¿la has cuidado hoy? Ya sabes, hoy eres un año más grande, esto... ¿cuántos cumplía la princesa? ¿Seis?- Preguntaba mientras miraba como la niña reía

-¡No! ¡To!- Gritó mientras que con su mano derecha indicaba el número que quería decir

-¡Aah! Dos años, es verdad, la princesa cumplía dos años hoy ¿Me das un beso?- Preguntaba señalando su mejilla izquierda

La sonriente besó a su padre con un beso sonoro, como los besos que enamoraban a su padre. Ella y su madre habían sido las únicas que habían conseguido que el Hyuga se mostrase tal y como era.

-Así que ya has vuelto, ¿qué tal te ha ido todo?

-Pues bien, deseando volver a casa, para ver a mi princesa, a mi mujer y saludar a mi pequeño- Dijo mientras besaba a su mujer

-Oh vamos Neji, aún no ha nacido, y aún no sabemos qué sexo es, no te ilusiones tanto, quizás no sea un niño.

-Lo será, yo lo sé.

-Pues si tu lo dices...- Susurró

Neji no hizo caso, sabía que si le daba importancia a lo que decía Tenten quizás se cabrease y la verdad es que solo quería pasar un buen día en el cumpleaños de su hija. Porque aquél día, era el día de su hija.

-Te hago un trato- Habló Neji picarón

Tenten se extrañó, no sabía a qué se refería ahora con el trato- ¿Cuál?

-Bien, si es un niño, le pongo yo el nombre y... Pues... ¡ya sé! No será el único...- Le susurró mientras le golpeaba la nariz

-¡Jaja! ¿Y si es una niña?

-Le pones tú el nombre y decides tú, si habrá más...

Asintió, la verdad, es que los dos años que llevaban viviendo juntos habían sido los más felices, la verdad es que desde que todo acabó, volvió a vivir, volvió a reír, volvió a saber lo que es ser feliz. Todo, volvió a sentirlo todo lo que creía haber olvidado.

*****

-Sabes que ya se parece muchísimo a ella, Tsunade...

-Lo sé, pero no quiero decírselo, no quiero que Tenten vea a su hija como su amiga y hermanastra. Quiero que la siga queriendo como eso, como su hija que es.

-Ya, pero cada vez que vaya creciendo más, más se irá pareciendo.

-Lo sé Jiraiya, lo sé, pero que lo averigüe ella, yo no se lo quiero decir y no quiero que sienta que tiene un compromiso conmigo, no quiero.

-Está bien, está bien, tú sabrás lo que haces, tú lo sabes...- Susurró Jiraiya mientras salía del comedor, mientras miraba la foto de su hija. No pudo evitar recordarla, no pudo evitarlo- Espero que estés bien, porque ya lo sabes, los dos habéis vuelto a esta vida para volver a estar juntos, así que esta vez cumplir lo que los dos dejasteis por hacer en vuestra vida pasada...

*****

-¡Venga Tenten! Venga, que tu puedes, y lo sabes. Venga, ya lo sabes, empuja

Otra vez volvía a estar en aquella situación, pero claro, esta vez, en mejores condiciones. Volvía a ser madre, cumplía su sueño. Aquel sueño que creía a ver perdido hacía casi tres años atrás. Miró a su marido, vio que también estaba sufriendo, casi parecía que más que ella. Estaba feliz, estaba realmente feliz.

Una fuerte contracción le llegó y como había hecho más de una vez, empujó. Haciendo así que el tiempo que quedaba para ver de nuevo a su nuevo hijo o hija, fuese acortando.

-¡Venga Tenten! ¡Ya sale! Venga, un empujón y ya está.

Empujó, apretando con mucha fuerza la mano de su marido. Gritó, quería descargar todo el dolor que se estaba guardando.

-¡NO SALE!- Gritó mientras se tiraba en la camilla

-Ya está, tranquila, ya ha salido... Ya está, ya ha llegado...- Susurró Tsunade- Felicidades, es una niña- Le anunció mientras le entregaba a la niña

Tenten lloró, otra, otra niña, no se lo creía, era una niña preciosa. Tenía su pelo de color castaño y sus ojos, sus ojos, los mismos que los de su padre. Había nacido con los ojos de su padre.

-Neji... Es preciosa...- Susurró mientras le besaba la mano

Sonrió mientras acariciaba la rosada piel de su nueva hija, estaba feliz, pese haber perdido, estaba algo molesto, pero la alegría por haber vuelto a ser padre eran muchísimo más grande que no la desilusión por no haber tenido un niño, que eso, era uno de sus sueños.

-Tranquilo... Te daré un niño, lo prometo...

Sonrió, sabía que ella nunca iba a dejarle con las ganas, nunca. Se agachó a coger a su hija, pero antes, besó a su mujer, un beso apasionado, no les hizo falta hablar, ya lo hacían con ese beso, con ese beso, cerraron el pasado y abrieron la puerta del presente, porque a partir de ahora, sus vidas eran, sus dos hijas y ellos dos.

_FIN_


End file.
